Paso a Paso
by harpohe1989
Summary: Regina se entera de un secreto de la salvadora, esto dará pie para que ambas se transformen en confidentes una de la otra, después de todo ninguna está en condiciones de juzgar a la otra
1. Vuelta desde NY

Hola! Me atreví tras un largo tiempo a escribir esta historia de Swanqueen, espero que les guste y no duden en comentarle si no les gusta algo

Capítulo 1 Vuelta desde NY

Prendí el cigarro con rapidez para llevármelo a la boca, había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que había tenido la necesidad de fumar para poder calmarse, de hecho lo había dejado cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada de Henry en la cárcel hace más de 12 años y hoy volvía al vicio.

No me podían culpar, hasta el momento había aguantado bastante sin perder la cabeza, es decir entre Cruela, Gold y el pulpo en Storybrook, enterarme que mis padres habían arrancado del bosque encantado al hijo de Maléfica para asegurarse que su hija no fuera malévola ( En serio, donde quedo el libre albedrío de mi persona) Además si a eso le sumamos la encantadora noticia que Zelena estaba embarazada de Robín, el "supuesto" amor de Regina y Lily con ella en el auto camino a Boston deberían de darle algún premio por aguante, pero no podían por qué había perdido el primero lugar cuando paso lo que justamente a lo que más miedo tenía cuando me ofrecí a ir a buscar a Lily y se enteró la última persona que hubiese querido que lo supiera, Regina

 _Llevaban varias horas manejando desde New York cuando Zelena comenzó a quejarse que no estaba cómoda y que necesitaba descansar, que no le hacía bien tanto tiempo estar sentada, que el medico esto y las ecografías aquello y un montón de comentarios que estaban cada vez más molestando a Regina que si esta pudiese haber hecho uso de su magia la habría asado con una bola de fuego._

 _¿Por qué no dormimos en uno de los moteles que están en la carretera para que descanses Zelena y todos así podamos tener paz mental?_ _– ofrecí en ese momento_

 _Creo que es lo más conveniente, así Zelena y Roland podrán descansar – sugirió Hood_

 _Nos detuvimos en el primer lugar que encontramos en contra incluso de la cara de repulsión de Regina y solicitamos cuatro cuarto de inmediato, uno para la encantadora familia Hood, y el resto para Regina y Lily y yo._

 _Cuando llego la noche y cada uno se dirigía a sus respectivas habitaciones y en ese momento Lily dejo caer la bomba mientras me despida de Regina y nos coordinábamos para llegar a storybrook a la mañana siguiente_

 _Hey Emma, ¿no prefieres que compartamos habitación como en los viejos tiempos? – gritó en el pasillo mientras subía y bajaba las cejas dejando en claro la insinuación extra de su comentario._

 _En ese momento voltee con mi cara ardiendo para ver a Regina levantar sus cejas al comprender el comentario y luego bajarlas con censura, no se si por lo que había gritado lily en pleno pasillo o al darse cuenta de la clase de persona que era, en ese momento solo pude tartamudear algo que no logró recordar para luego ingresar a mi cuarto sin levantar la cabeza._

Volví a darle una calada a mi cigarro cuando escuché el trapicar de sus botas en el asfalto

Espero que ese desagradable hábito que cuelga de su boca no pretenda enseñárselo a Henry, sería lo último que me faltaría.

¿Existe acaso la opción de que me acerque aun a Henry acaso? – le repiqué con todo el sarcasmo que pude, no pude evitarlo estaba en modo defensa

¿Puedo preguntar porque dices eso miss Swan? – me dijo con su tono de voz de alcaldesa

Por favor Regina, no te hagas la estúpida que no te queda bien, lo esperaría de Marie Margaret, no de ti – le conteste cansada, no había dormido imaginándome todos los posibles escenarios de esta mañana, desde el hecho que Regina le diría a todo el mundo o simplemente me ignoraría y me quitaría a Henry y yo sin poder reclamar bajo extorsión o que se yo. Claramente el positivismo de los Charming no abundaba por mis venas estos días

Miss Swan, le aseguro que lo que haga o deje de hacer con la hija de Maléfica no es de mi interés, aunque me encantaría ver la cara de Blanca Nieves si lo supiera – dijo mientras sonreía imaginando la situación

Sabes, cuando se rompió la primera maldición David y MM les encantaba conversar y contarme de sus tiempos en el bosque encantado, de lo maravilloso que era, como sería mi vida si hubiese sido criada ahí, los bailes y los pretendientes que me cortejarían – comencé a contarle mientras ella tomaba asiento a mi lado – creo que en un momento dije en tono de broma que hubiese pasado si fuera una princesa la que me cortejara, creo que nunca a MM tan blanca ( y eso es decir mucho), comenzó a balbucear y decirme que ese tipo de cosas no eran bien vistas y que nunca tenían un buen final, que entendía que acá fuera distinto pero que en la realeza ese tipo de "cosas" no tenían cabida ahí

Ti enes que entender que la crianza y el mundo donde fuimos criados no es igual de este Emma, la concepción de amor verdadero solo era entre un hombre y una mujer para asegurar así una descendencia – me señalo mientras se acomodaba el cabello tras la oreja, signo claro que estaba incomoda con el tema.

Puedo a llegar a entenderlo y por eso te pido que lo que dijo Lily quede solo entre nosotras, yo hablare con ella y le pediré discreción con el tema – no podía arriesgarme a que mi familia se enterara, no quería terminar en una hoguera o algo similar

De mi boca no saldrá palabra ya que a diferencias de otras personas soy capaz de guardar un secreto – me aseguro mientras se levantaba ya de la banca – entonces miss Swan Uds. es… - mientras hacia un gesto con la mano intentando completara la frase

Lesbiana? No, no lo soy en totalidad al menos – negué con mi cabeza - según mi psicóloga (la única sesión a la cual asistí) tiendo a aferrarme a las personas que demuestran amor hacia mi persona, paso con Lily y Neal simplemente estaban ahí cuando los necesitaba, el amor en caso de Neal llego con el tiempo

Entiendo – me dijo mientras se alisaba la falda – sé que me voy a arrepentir en algún momento de esto pero si necesita hablar puede contar conmigo – me dijo mientras se daba vuelta a levantar al resto para poder irnos

Y ahí me quede con la boca abierta en donde colgaba el resto de mi cigarrillo sin fumar mirándola marcharse con ese andar y ese contoneo de su perfecto trase… olvídalo Emma, esa mujer esta total y absolutamente fuera de tu liga.

Comenten si les interesa que siga o definitivamente me dedico a solo leer fics xD

Saludos!


	2. Cambios de Auto

Hola, regrese! Les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les gustes y me comenten si les interesa que siga

Emma POV

Volver a Storybrook no nos llevó mucho tiempo, En un auto iba la familia Hood con Regina y en el otro iba yo con Lily, decidí que iba a hablar con ella de inmediato y así evitar futuros problemas.

Lily, tenemos que hablar – partí con mi discurso

¿Se puso celosa la morena acaso?

¿De qué hablas? – ahora sí que no entendía nada mientras giraba un poco la cabeza para saber de qué hablaba

De la morena, Regina, pensé que se había colocado celosa al saber que habíamos tenido algo

¿de que estas hablando? ¡Con Regina no tenemos nada! – le grite mientras giraba totalmente mi rostro hacia ella.

Silencio, ninguna de nosotras abrió la boca por casi 15 minutos ella porque al parecer mi cara le dio el suficiente miedo para nos seguir tocando el tema y yo porque de mi cabeza no salía la posibilidad de que Regina estuviera celosa, en que universo se iba a ver eso!

Entonces tú y la morena no tienen nada – al parecer el susto no le duro mucho

No tenemos nada, es sólo la madre de mi hijo

¿Sabes lo extraño que suena eso cierto?

Lo sé – conteste suspirando

Pero te gusta, quiero decir, es guapa y tiene ese caminar de reina que hace que uno dude de su sexualidad.

No estas ayudando Lily - le volví a contestar de forma cansada

¿Me vas a decir que no te lo has imaginado?

Lily no lo he hecho, además a ella le gustan los hom...

Eso no tiene nada que ver, tú más que nadie sabe que eso no es parámetro ¿o debo de recordarte las ves que te llevaste a la cama a esa chica que hasta novio tenía?

No ayudas Lily - le dije mientras apretaba el manubrio

Además es la reina malvada, seguramente ha tenido miles de hombres y mujeres a sus pies, no sé por qué me la imagino con una fusta y un lati...

¡Lily basta! - mientras golpeaba el manubrio del auto

Silencio nuevamente

Lily, necesito que entiendas que lo que sucedió hace un tiempo atrás, nadie puede saberlo en especial mis padres y mi hijo Henry

¿Te avergüenzas de lo que eres? - me cuestiono

Claro que no, pero la gente de este pueblo son bastante cerrados con el tema y yo soy la sheriff y no puedo correr el riesgo de que se me juzgue y pierda todo lo que he conseguido

Osea cambiaste lo que eres por una familia de cereales – me dijo de forma sarcástica

No es eso, pero tengo un novio ( o algo así, realmente debería de definir a Hook) y no quisiera perderlo todo por un desliz

Fueron varios deslices y con varias mujeres - me señalo con retintín

Lily…

Está bien no lo mencionare, puedes estar tranquila – me dijo mientras se acercaba y colocaba una mano en mi muslo – aunque si quieres podemos tener otro desliz, siempre he tenido la fantasía de hacerlo en una comisaria – me susurro al oido mientras subía la mano a mi entrepierna.

Pegue un giro al auto y frene con brusquedad al costado de la carretera mientras salía a toda prisa.

Puedo saber que sucedió miss Swan! – me grito Regina mientras bajaba del otro automóvil

Regina, por favor cambiemos de auto – le dije mientras me acercaba a ella - hare lo que quieras

Mis Swan…

Te prometo que terminaré los papeles y los entregarle a la fecha a la alcaldía

Mis Swann…

Lavare tu auto y le pondré cera para sacarle brillo

MIS SWAN! – dijo gritando - Con gusto cambiaré el auto con Uds., estoy a un minuto de tirar a Zelena del auto en movimiento si vuelve a contarme como Robín lloro cuando se entero del embarazado

De verdad? – valla realmente Zelena sabe cómo sacar de quicio a Regina si ella estaba tan dispuesta

Si Emma – me señalo mientras subía su ceja – ¿puedo saber que hizo la mini maléfica para que quedaras así?

Ehhhh, que podía decirle, ¿que se me insinuó? ¿Que hizo referencias a Regina y yo? ¿O que había implantado imágenes en mi cabeza de Regina con cuero, sus escotes y una fusta?

Nada, solo comenzó a hacer comentarios de mi infancia que no me pusieron cómoda.

Okey Swan hare como que le creo – dijo mientras daba la vuelta a subirse al auto con Lily- ¡por cierto mis Swan mi mercedes lo quiero con doble capa de cera y de la buena!

Y ahí me quede viendo su andar mientras partía en el auto mientras me hacia el ánimo de que iba a tener que lavar el maldito mercedes, aunque si tenía suerte podía fingir un accidente y mojarla. _Regina con la camiseta mojada_ … suficiente Emma, lo único que estas consiguiendo es ser tú la única mojada.

Saludos y espero sus comentarios! 


	3. StoryBook

Capítulo 3 StoryBook

OUAT no me pertenece

Aquí voy con el tercer capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y aprovecho de dejar las gracias por los mensajes del capítulo anterior.

Regina POV

El silencio que se produjo mientras todos esperábamos para entrar a storybook sólo podía definirse como tenso. Entre la familia Hood q me miraba de reojo esperando aun mi reacción ante el embarazo y Swan que estaba dándome la impresión que estaba escondiéndose tras mi espalda para no estar cerca de la minimalefica hacia un ambiente claramente encantador.

Y hablando de encantadores ahí venían en esa camioneta que parecía que se iba a destruir en cualquier momento, nos tiraron los pergaminos correspondientes para poder cruzar y dirigirnos a la cafetería de la abuelita

Una vez que llegamos me puse a buscar a enseguida a Henry con la mirada  
! Mamas, llegaron! ¿Cómo les fue?

Bien cariño, alguna noticia mientras estuvimos fuera? – le pregunte mientras acomodaba su cabello

Mmm no mucho, no hemos visto al trio malévolo dando vueltas así que ha estado tranquila aunque el abuelo Gold ha estado dando pasando por la tienda para ver si puede hablar con Bella.

Esa no es una buena señal claramente ya que no se está ocultando como la vez anterior – le comente mientras pensaba que podía querer Gold con Bella más allá de volver con su horrorosa historia de amor.

Sentí que me tomaron el brazo y escuche a Robín

¿Regina, podemos hablar? - mientras me alegaba de la cafetería

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres que sea la madrina de mi próximo sobrino? – okey puede ser que se venía en camino mi reacción por el embarazo pistacho

Quiero que lo intentemos, claramente aun te sigo queriendo y tú a mí, sé que podemos lograrlo

Que hay de Zelena? – le cuestione colocándome recta para su próxima respuesta

Sé que sería difícil pero podemos lograrlo

No robín - le dije levantando la voz - yo te deje ir para que siguieran con tu familia

Yo no sabía qué…

Entiendo que no sabías que Marian era Zelena, lo entiendo, pero ahora hay una nueva vida en camino, una que merece toda la atención de ambos padres - atención que a mí no me correspondía dar, no podía ser egoísta, además estaba cansada de ir compartiendo paternidades, con Swan y el grupo de encantadores tenía más que suficiente.

Me quedo mirando fijamente tratando de ver si había alguna manera de convencerme

Regina esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad de formar nuestra familia

¿Oportunidad? ¿Acaso quieres quitarle el bebé a Zelena? – le cuestione

No, pero ella no lo va a criar – me dijo con seguridad

Ahora sí que estaba empezando a enojarme, quien demonios se creía el para decidir eso

Ella es su madre, verde o no deberá de hacerse responsable al igual que tu - ya está, explote

Pero no la amó, eres tú mi amor verdadero

Pero tú no eres el mío – le grite haciendo que todos voltearan a vernos discutir – no lo eres, tienes que entenderlo mi destino no lo va a decidir un hada buena para nada y un montón de polvo brillante.

Utilice mi tono y mirada de reina para volver más creíble mis palabras, quería que lo entendiera acabar con sus esperanzas para que continuara con su vida y yo así poder hacer lo mismo con la mía. Me voltee y me dirigí hacia mi mansión sin prestarle atención a ninguna de las personas que estaban ahí.

Regina! – escuche mientras veía a Swan correr hacia mi

No quiero hablar Miss Swan

¿Quieres beber algo? ¿Tequila? – me pregunto con una mueca en el rostro sin dejarme continuar

Me reí mientras negaba con la cabeza, solo quería regresar a mi casa tomar algo de sidra e irme a mi cama, el viaje y la discusión había acabado conmigo

Ok – me dijo mientras me entregaba un papel doblado – probablemente me arrepienta de esto pero ahí va mi número de teléfono por si quieres hablar

La mire dándome cuenta que había utilizado mis propias palabras de hace un par de días atrás, hice el amago de una sonrisa para que supiera que me había dado cuenta y sin decir más me fui de ahí.

Al día siguiente me levante mucho más descansada y llame a Henry para invitarlo a tomar desayuno en Granny conmigo. Una vez ahí e instalados comenzamos a charlas como hace tiempo no lo hacíamos, nos pusimos al día con su escuela y sus materias (aun me sorprendía que tuviera buenas notas considerando el poco tiempo que pasaba ahí) estábamos en eso cuando escuchamos entrar a la cafetería a la señorita Page y a Swan discutiendo en voz baja, tomando asiento en la barra bastante juntas a mi parecer.

Mama no parece feliz con Lily – me comento Henry mirando en la misma dirección que yo, se notaba que Emma no estaba cómoda con lo que fuera que estuvieran conversando, me gire hacia Henry, inhale y solté lo que se estaba planteado en mi cabeza

Henry, recuérdame una vez más que ya no soy la reina malvada. – le dije

Ya no eres la reina malvada madre, porque me pides esto? Volteando para mirarme fijamente

Por qué estoy a punto de cometer una estupidez y quiero darme el valor para hacerlo – señale mientras me levantaba

¿De qué está hablando? – le alcance a escuchar mientras me dirigía con todo el porte de reina que aún me quedaba hacia ellas y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca hice notar mi presencia  
! Swan!  
Volteó hacia mi tan rápido que juro que escuche su cuello sonar

¿Qué sucede Regina? - me pregunto mientras se bajaba de la barra para mirarme

¿Recuerdas tu compromiso con mi auto? – le consulte

Ehhh si - me respondió colocando su mano en su nuca

Hoy en la tarde lo quiero cobrar, así que le aconsejo que vaya a comprar lo necesario

¿De verdad? – me pregunto

Si Swan la espero a las 17 en mi casa – le conteste duramente para no dejar espacio a dudas

¿Llevo a Henry? – me pregunto con entusiasmo

Si él quiere ir claro

Ok - me contestó mientras pasaba por mi lado con rapidez mientras me guiñaba un ojo

¿Sucede algo mini maléfica? - le pregunté cuando me di cuenta que ella me miraba más de lo necesario

Nada- me dijo mientras levantaba sus manos en señal de rendición dándose media vuelta yéndose de la cafetería

Que fue eso- me pregunto Henry una vez que volví a sentarme en la mesa a terminar el desayuno

Tu madre me debe un favor y se lo cobre hoy en la tarde – le explique mientras me tomaba mi café, frio obviamente  
¿Qué hiciste?

Eso queda entre tu madre y yo Henry - no iba a entrar en detalle ya que ni yo tenía claro que había ocurrido en el auto

Mmm tiene que ver con Lily? – siguió insistiendo

¿Qué quieres decir?

La notó nerviosa cuando ella se acerca, además ayer las vi discutir camino a la comisaría - dijo para terminar su chocolate- no fue lindo

Tu madre se siente incómoda con Lily, al parecer tienen un pasado que la coloca nerviosa- trate de explicarle a grandes rasgos

Entiendo – me señalo - ¿por eso la invitaste a cenar?

Yo no la invite a cenar

Pero va a estar en la casa - volviendo a señalar como algo obvio

De hecho es en la entrada de la casa para ser más específicos

Pero cuando termine seguramente va tener hambre, creo que lo que corresponde es que la invites a cenar una vez que termine – en que momento creció tanto y se volvió un sabelotodo?

No creo que la cocina mía sea de interés en la señorita Swan, no cocino hamburguesas altas en grasa

También le gusta la lasaña – siguió señalando

¿Debería de invitarla? - le dije mientras me cuestionaba lo que decía Henry

¿Qué es lo que indican los modales de una reina?

Si fuera una reina a tu madre la mandaría a comer con los animales - le dije  
Mama... – girando los ojos

La invitare a cenar - con resignación

Prométeme que no la harás sentir mal - me dijo mientras me miraba seriamente

Lo prometo – mientras levantaba mi mano

Ni le lanzaras bolas de fuego

Lo prometo – esto ya no era gracioso

Ni le sacaras el corazón – continuo con su lista

¿Qué clase de concepto tienes de mí? – le dije mientras lo miraba ya más seria 

¿En serio?  
Prometo no torturar a tu otra madre ni asesinarla – con voz cansada

Ni hablar mal de la abuela y el abuelo

Le quitas la diversión a todo cariño, además de que pretendes que hablemos – le dije mientras terminábamos nuestro desayuno frio.

Cuando ya eran pasada las 18 decidí asomarme por la ventana tras haber dejado la lasaña en el horno para que terminara de cocinarse, la imagen que se presentaba era por no decirlo menos cómica

Emma estaba de espalda en el césped con Henry sobre ella atacándola con la esponja de la cera pasándola por su cara mientras ella se retorcía para poder sacárselo de encima, a veces olvidaba que Henry solo tenía 13 años y que en su búsqueda de héroes había olvidado como ser un niño. Me acerque a ellos con la intención de asustarlos

Swan! ¿Terminaste con el auto? - le grite solo para verla dar un sobre salto y ponerse de pie mientras se sacudía el césped de los pantalones y Henry se metía a la casa camino a su habitación

Si doble capa y todo – me dijo mientras señalaba el auto

Mmmm

¿¡Que, eso es todo?! Llevo tres horas al sol pasando cera a tu Mercedes y todo lo que recibo es un mmm - puso cara de víctima

Es un buen trabajo miss Swan quizás hasta futuro tienes limpiando autos

Muy graciosa Regina - dijo con sarcasmo - será mejor que me marche, Marie Margareth debe de estar buscándome con los 7 enanitos, para luego tener una encantadora charla sobre lo que hizo a Lily y que sólo buscaba mi bien y que quiere conocerme para luego llorar sobre mi hombro reprochándose lo mala madre que fue por dejarme ir y que solo quiere recuperar los años perdidos, puede ser bastante loca y escalofriante la verdad.

Nieves nunca destacó por ser la más cuerda en el bosque encantado - señale- espero que no sea hereditario, aunque por lo que he visto...

Debo de recordarte que Henry también comparte mi genética? – dijo socarronamente

No me hagas pensar en eso Swan

Nos quedamos unos minutos sin saber que más decir

Vamos Swan, la invito a cenar hoy para que pueda salvarse de la charla madre e hija

¿De verdad? – me pregunto levantando las cejas

Levante mi ceja para mirarla y dejar visto que hablaba en serio

Eu Regina, gracias no es necesario, de verdad no quiero incomodarla – se le notaba nerviosa, ¿acaso no quería comer conmigo? 

No lo haces, la invitación es sincera, te aseguro que no es por compromiso, a menos que ud simplemente no quiera lo puedo entender

No para nada, se lo aseguro – comenzó a mover sus manos para recalcar lo que decía

Que sucede Swan – comencé a acercarme a ella para tratar de entenderla

Nada, te lo aseguro – su voz salió una octava más alta y su rostro tenía un claro tono rosa

Te pongo nerviosa – la cuestione mientras veía que cara seguía colocándose más rojo

No, nada de eso – me dijo mirándome y tratando de poner seguridad en su voz - ¿pue…, puedo pasar a lavarme las manos primero?

Adelante – le indique donde estaba el baño, mientras la veía marcharse no pude evitar notar que se volteo para verme. Algo le pasaba y estaba segura que tenía que ver conmigo y lo iba a averiguar

Después de todo le prometí a Henry que no sería malvada con su Madre nunca dije que no jugaría con ella.

Y eso es todo por esta semana! Muchas gracias a los que me han leído hasta aqui y no olviden dejarme un mensaje si no les gusta algo o debería de arreglar toda crítica es recibida

Saludos!


	4. La Cena

**Hola! Aquí ya con mi cuarto capítulo, espero que les guste en este vamos a ver como se desarrolla cena y la discusión de Lily con Emma (pido disculpas de antemano si a alguien le ofenden las malas palabras)**

 **OUT no me pertenece**

Disfruten!

Capítulo 3 La Cena

Entre al baño que Regina me había indicado, una vez ahí me apoye en la puerta tratando de volver a regularizar mi respiración, no podía a empezar a colocarme nerviosa a su alrededor, si Regina descubría que pasaba por mi cabeza me la arrancaría en un pestañeo y yo soy muy joven para morir aun.

Me acerque al espejo y me tire agua helada al rostro para ver si eso lograba calmarme y volverme la persona cuerda que debía de ser para poder cenar con Henry y Regina, esto era culpa de Lily, si ella no hubiese abierto su boca yo no habria cuestionado mi amistad con la reina malvada

 _Entre a la comisaría para ponerme al día tras la semana que había estado afuera cuando Lily apareció atrás mío_

 _Así que esto es Storybook_

 _Así es – mencione de forma cortante, no quería seguir con la charla que habíamos tenido en el auto_

 _Es un lugar pintoresco – siguió hablando_

 _Es un pueblo con gente de cuento de hadas, pintoresco es una forma agradable de decirlo, da gracias que aún no has visto a las amiguitas de tu madre – le señale volviendo mi hacia ella_

 _A sí, me comentó de Cruella y Úrsula_

 _Así es_

 _También me dijo que me mantuviera lejos de Regina_

 _¿Por qué te dijo eso? – le cuestione mientras pensaba las palabras de Maléfica, sabía que la habían descubierto hace un par de semanas atrás pero me dio la impresión que algo planeaban así que hice una nota mental de descubrir plan malévolo de Gold y secuaces_

 _Dijo que no era un trigo limpio, que por ahora jugaba con los niños buenos pero que en cualquier momento podía eso cambiar, que era una perra egoísta y que no tendría problema en matar a alguien si se le cruzaba en algo que le interesara a ella._

 _Me quede en silencio sopesando esas palabras, sabía que no tenía como contradecirla, yo viví en carne propia eso cuando mato a Graham por colocarse de mi lado e incluso cuando trato de eliminarme a mí el primer año que estuve aquí_

 _Ella no es así - le espete - ella ha cambiado de verdad y para bien_

 _¿Y por cuánto tiempo? ¿Hasta qué encuentre una manera de eliminarte del mapa y se lleve a tu hijo?_

 _¡Ella lucha a diario con su maldad, por ser una mejor persona, por ella por Henry y por mí! - le grité_

 _¿Por ti? Creí que no tenían nada - dijo mirándome fijó - ¿o me estabas mintiendo? Dime Emma esta libre la reina malvada, porque si es así me encantaría jugar con ella, tengo un par de trucos nuevo que me encantaría probar en ella, da la impresión que es de esas mujeres que disfruta el dolor._

 _No alcanzó a terminar de decir eso cuando la tome de la chaqueta y la estampe con toda mi fuerza contra las barras de la celda, escuche como su cabeza reboto con los fierros y su quejido por el dolor_

 _Mantén tus garras lejos de ella – le grite colocando mi antebrazo en su cuello – hablo en serio Lily, tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz, ya no soy la misma chica que conociste un día._

 _Está bien – me susurró por la falta de oxígeno – lo hare solo si admites de una vez que te interesa más allá de esa charada de que "es solo la madre de mi hijo"_

 _Por qué te carajo te interesa si tengo algo con ella o no – mientras soltaba un poco su cuello, estaba empezando a colocársele azul_

 _Porque quiero verte sufrir – me escupió las palabras – sé que en el momento en que admitas la verdad no podrás sacártela de la cabeza, quiero ver como sufres cuando ella pase de largo por tu lado ignorando tu mirada de enamorada, voy a disfrutar cómo te imaginas que puedes formar una familia con ella y el chico mientras en la realidad ella la tendrá con Hood. Y lo más importante es que cuando pase todo eso tú volverás a caer en mi cama buscando en mí el calor y amor que alguna vez te quise dar y tú rechazaste._

 _La solté solo para verla caer de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire, mientras sus palabras tomaban forma en mi cabeza, sabía que tenía razón, que por mucho que yo lo negara siempre existió esa curiosidad por saber cómo sería estar al lado de Regina, siempre me sentí como una polilla buscando su luz pero consiente que en el momento en que la tocara me haría daño, mucho daño._

 _Vete de aquí Lily – le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos – vete y mantente lejos de ella, no me obligues a hacerte daño._

 _¿Así que no lo admitirás en voz alta?_

 _¡SOLO VETE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!_

 _¿Mama, algún problema?_

 _Me gire para ver a Henry en la entrada mirándonos fijamente tratando de entender que sucedía._

 _No pasa nada chico, Lily ya se iba – dije mientras ella ya se colocaba de pie y se marchaba sin mirar a ninguno de nosotros_

 _¿Quieres ir a comer algo?- mientras lo tomaba del hombro para salir de ahí – así me pones al día de lo que ha pasado en el pueblo y como va nuestra misión secreta._

¿Mama estas bien?

La voz de Henry me hizo salir de mis pensamientos para darme cuenta que aún seguía en el baño, me acomode rápidamente la ropa y mi cabello para abrir la puerta y salir de ahí fingiendo normalidad, aún quedaba la cena con Regina, sé que podía hacerlo, además ¿qué tan difícil podía ser?

Tenía que estar jodiendome, no existía una explicación lógica para que Regina hubiese colocado más de 5 cucharas en la mesa por persona y 3 copas y un otro montón de cosas de las que no tenía ni la menor idea para que servían frente al plato, o me estaba gastando una broma de mal gusto o solo quería humillarme frente a mi hijo para demostrar que no tenía educación

¿Algún problema querida? - Me dijo una voz atrás mío haciéndome sobresaltar

No, ninguno en lo absoluto - dije mirándola fijamente

Bien, pues toma asiento mientras sirvo la comida – señalo mi silla mientras volvía a la cocina

Tomé asiento mientras miraba la servilleta en forma de cisne sobre la mesa, Henry se sentó a mi lado mirando fijamente la mesa con el mismo rostro que yo. Regina llego a los pocos minutos con una fuente con lasaña y comenzó a servirnos todo en absoluto silencio, mire mi plato sin saber que tenedor debía de utilizar

¿No gusta de la lasaña Miss Swan? – me dijo llevándose un trozo a la boca para luego mirarme fijamente, comencé a sentir como mis orejas ardían hasta que vi como su boca comenzaba a formar una sonrisa

Lo hiciste a propósito, no es así – dije mientras los tres reíamos, no podía enojarme, nunca me imaginé a la ex reina malvada gastándome una broma. Hizo un gesto con la mano y la mesa quedo de una forma más natural aunque conservo las servilletas en forma de cisne.

Seguimos cenando contándole de nuestro viaje a Henry mientras él nos habló de la escuela, de los amigos que había estado haciendo cuando nos vimos interrumpidos por el sonido de mi teléfono, pedí disculpas y me levante a contestar

Dime Marie – conteste rápidamente

¿Dónde estás? – me cuestiono

Cenando en la casa de Regina con Henry – sabía que estaba en altavoz así que seguramente David también estaba escuchando.

Acá también hay comida para ti y Henry, no es necesario que estés en su casa, sabes que no me gusta, nunca se sabe que puede estar planeando

Estuve con ella toda una semana y no pasó nada – le señale – deja de ser tan paranoica, la Reina Malvada quedo en el pasado ahora es solo Regina

No es así, ella no cambia – escuche la voz de David interrumpiéndome – solo toma a Henry discúlpate y vente de inmediato a casa

Estas consiente que no tengo 15 años para que estés dándome ordenes – ya estaba comenzando a molestarme esta situación

Claro que no tienes 15 años Emma, solo te lo pedimos porque somos tus padres y solo queremos lo mejor para ti – me señalo con voz conciliadora Marie Margaret

Lo mejor para mi hubiese sido que no me hubiesen metido en un tronco y alejarme de Uds. – les gruñí – saben que, voy a terminar de cenar tranquilamente con Regina y mi hijo, él se quedara aquí a dormir y yo tomare un cuarto donde la abuelita esta conversación sin fin con Uds. me agoto, Adiós!

¿Problemas con la pareja de encantadores?

En serio mujer tu solo quieres matarme de un susto – con una mano en mi pecho dándome vuelta para verla entrar al salón - Algo así, claramente no están felices de que este aquí y no con ellos, ¿tienes algún problema de que Henry se quede aquí esta noche?

Sabes que no – tomo asiento junto a la chimenea que ya estaba encendida – Además Henry ya está en su habitación

Lo siento, la llamada tomo más tiempo del que pensé

Te traje el postre, quieres acompañarlo con una copa de sidra?

¿No tienes algo más fuerte? – le cuestione, necesitaba relajarme de alguna manera y un vaso de whisky no me caería nada de mal. Me entrego un vaso con más de la mitad servido mientras yo tomaba asiento en la alfombra con la espalda apoyada en el mismo sillón que Regina se había instalado, no pude evitar de ver de reojo sus piernas apenas cubiertas por esas faldas que suele utilizar, note lo firme y bronceadas que estaban, no pude sentir ese cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre mientras imaginaba lo bien que se sentirían enrolladas en mi cintura

¿Puedo preguntarte algo Emma?

La escuche preguntar mientras me despejaba y giraba mi cara hacia arriba para decirle que si con un movimiento de mi cabeza

¿Qué fue lo que te dijo la señorita Page en el auto? No puedo evitar darme cuenta que estas actuando más extraña de lo normal a mí alrededor

Me miro fijamente esperando mi respuesta mientras yo pensaba que decirle y evitar que me prendiera fuego, ¿en que momento pensé que esto iba a ser fácil eh?

Aquí dejo el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, espero que les gustara.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios y consultas, veamos si llegamos a los 20 Rw y yo adelanto la subida del siguiente capitulo, les parece?

Saludos! 


	5. Confesiones

_**Hola! Aquí ya con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y pido disculpas si ven algún error ortográfico**_

Capítulo 5 Confesiones

¿Cómo mirarla a los ojos y mentirle? No podía hacer eso, ella no lo merecía era la única que había sido honesta conmigo, que me había dicho todo cuanto era necesario incluso por doloroso que fuera.

Decir la verdad podría significar muchas cosas entre ellas que se largara a reír hasta llorar hasta que me despellejara viva por tan solo insinuarlo (aunque técnicamente yo solo estaba diciendo las palabras de Lily)

Si no quiere decírmelo, no la voy a presionar Miss Swa…

Emma – la interrumpí - si vamos a hablar de lo que dijo Lily será mejor que nos tuteemos

Me quedo fijamente mirando durante unos minutos con su ceja alzada antes de sonreír y darme la razón con un asentamiento de su cabeza, regrese mi rostro hacia el fuego mientras soltaba un suspiro

Si te dijo debe de ser con la promesa de que no te molestaras conmigo, ni que tampoco saldrás de esta casa con tu actitud de reina malvada a matar a Lily, ese es un privilegio que solo me corresponde a mí – le sentencie mientras daba otro trago al whisky, aún seguía molesta con mi discusión en la comisaria.

Lo prometo, Emma

¡Valla! mi nombre en sus labios sonaba más dulce y suave de lo que pensé, incluso si cerraba mis ojos podía a llegar imaginarlo en otro contexto, uno más sexual quizás, con su rostro enterrado en mi cuello pidiéndome más, que la tomara más rápido haciéndola llegar al orgasmo con solo nuestros movimiento de caderas.

¿Quieres más whisky, para agarrar la valentía que te falta querida?

La vi caminar hacia la mesa donde estaban las botellas, relleno su copa y mi vaso que había tomado de mi mano mientras soñaba despierta, se volteo para mirarme mientras daba un sorbo a su trago

Tendría que ser con una condición – señale mientras volvía a enfocarme en nuestra conversación

¿Así? – dijo mientras volvía a caminar hacia el sillón y tomar asiento mi lado

Si – continúe con mi discurso - yo te digo que sucedió con Lily y tú me dirás que sucede con Hood

¿Con Robín? – pregunto molesta - Tú estabas cuando discutimos, tú y tu familia escucharon lo que paso y conociendo a tu madre seguramente ya se encargó que la mitad del pueblo este en conocimiento de lo sucedido

Así es Regina, pero yo quiero la verdad – sabía que trataría de escaparse, ella no era de las personas que se abrían con facilidad y menos entregar algún pensamiento o sentimiento, me miró tratando de disuadirme de mi pregunta con una de sus clásicas miradas 

Está bien pero será mejor que confiese pronto además le recuerdo que Uds no es la única que puede ver cuando alguien miente

¿Echaste algún tipo de poción de la verdad en mi bebida? – el dije mientras olía mi Whisky

¿Poción de la verdad?

Si, como la que existe en el mundo de Harry Potter – dije mientras dejaba salir mi lado geek

¿Sabes que ese mundo no es real, verdad?

Lo dice la reina malvada de Blanca nieves y los 7 enanitos – mientras subía mis hombros tratando de alivianar el ambiente

Muy graciosa, deja de irte por la tangente y contesta Emma

No te imaginaba tan curiosa – me voltee hacia ella

¿No es acaso lo que las amigas hacen? Contarse secretos y esas cosas

¿Vamos a trenzarnos el cabello y tener una pelea de almohadas luego? - el sólo imaginar a Regina en un pequeño pijama jugando en la cama hizo que mi imaginación comenzara a volar nuevamente y me sonrojara

Debería de bajar un poco el whisky Swan, te estas sonrojando

Euuu… si debe de ser eso – volví a acomodarme en el piso y me arme de valor para lo que seguía – cómo pudiste notar ese día en el Motel Lily y yo tuvimos algo en el pasado

¿Cuándo? – interrumpió mi relato, quien diría, la reina Malvada era una cotilla

Supongo que debo de irme un poco más atrás en la historia- señale con una mano mientras hacía memoria - la conocí cuando tenía 16 años escapando de una de las casas de acogida en la que estaba en ese momento, nos llevamos bastante bien, ella dijo que también escapaba de un orfanato en su caso así que robamos algunas cosas para sobrevivir y nos introdujimos en una casa deshabitada para pasar la noche, un par de horas más tarde la policía llego

Robo y allanamiento – volvió a interrumpirme con voz algo escandalizada

Tu leíste mi historial, no sé por qué reaccionas sorprendida – le señale

Tu archivo solo tenía lo de los relojes, no existen registros de tus delitos antes de los 18

Valla, Sidney no era tan bueno al parecer – continúe con mi historia – cuando la policía llego mi devolvieron al hogar que estaba asignada y ella fue devuelta con sus padres. Luego de esos tuvimos otro encuentro en que no salí muy bien

¿Y cuando sucedió su romántica historia entonces? – volvió a interrumpirme tratando de que llegara a la parte que le interesaba

Hace unos 7 años estaba celebrando el cumpleaños de Henry cuando la encontré en un bar de ambiente

¿Ambiente? ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunto

Gire para ver su cara, mientras le explicaba qué era una manera de decir a que era un lugar donde abundan los homosexuales y lesbianas,

Cuento corto nos encontramos, nos pedimos las disculpas del caso para luego beber hasta terminar enrollándonos en su departamento

Nos quedamos en silencio por un par de minutos mientras yo terminaba mi segundo vaso de whisky para ponerme de pie y servirme un tercero, le pregunte a Regina si le apetecía que rellenara su vaso. Mientras me servía decidí continuar con lo que sucedió en el auto, mejor hacerlo rápido y sin dolor

Lily insinuó en el auto cuando veníamos de vuelta que tú y yo éramos algo más que solo amigas – dije rápidamente para ver a Regina abrir la boca de la impresión y soltar con rabia mientras se colocaba de pie y me golpeaba con su pierna de paso

¿Que tú y yo? Pero que se ha creído esa estúpida lagartija, espera a que la vea mañana porque ni su madre podrá salvarla…

Regina continúo lanzando maldiciones mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro por al menos 5 minutos logrando marearme, así que aproveche la valentía adquirida ya y solté la pregunta de oro

¿Tu rabia es porque se insinuó que podías estar con una mujer o porque soy yo? – eso hizo que detuviera su andar para mirarme fijamente

¿Por qué insinuó eso?

No me estas contestando – le discutí

Contéstame y yo lo hare, Emma

Supongo que lo hizo por tu historial – le trate de explicar rápidamente y suavizando mi respuesta – ya sabes, los escotes, el cuero, los súbditos y ese caminar de reina que tenías y aun te queda (nunca olvidaría mi viaje al pasado y sus trajes, ¡que trajes!) esas cosas hacen que uno se permita pensar que eres una mujer cómoda con su sexualidad sin necesidad de encasillarte.

Camino hacia mí mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado en la alfombra para mirar fijamente el fuego, supongo que estaba tratando de digerir todo lo que le había dicho

Tienes que entender que en el bosque encantado esa clase de relaciones estaban prohibidas Emma, así que nunca se me paso la cabeza durante mi estancia ahí – comenzó a decirme lentamente – fui criada por Cora para ser una esposa perfecta, pero que a la vez tuviera las habilidades de manejar a quien fuera, ya fuera con magia o con mi cuerpo. Cuando me case con el Rey Leopold me di cuenta lo básico que eran los hombres y rápidamente tome ventaja de eso, pude ver que la mayoría de las decisiones las tomaban los hombres y al parecer, ninguno podía resistirse ante una mujer hermosa, con piernas largas y un buen escote

Así que hacían tu voluntad

Las cosas aquí tampoco han cambiado mucho si lo miras atentamente – dijo dando un último trago a su copa - y lo que me molesta es que piensa es que tú y yo podamos tener algo, después de todo ¿ no crees que juntas seriamos un desastre?

Claro que si – mentí con mi mejor cara, ¿qué más iba a hacer? Volví a quedarme en silencio mientras las palabras dichas por Lily tomaban más peso y forma sobre mi corazón. Ella solo me vería siempre como la mama de su hijo y si tenía suerte como una amiga y como tal debía de ayudarla a que fuera feliz, aunque fuera con el patán de Hood

¿y qué hay de Hood?

Lo de Robín no puede ser, llámame egoísta pero quería que mi relación con alguien fuera por primera vez sin problemas y propio, con Daniel era Cora, con Leopold no existía amor y en el caso de Robín seria tener que compartir un hijo con Zelena, - me explico mientras seguía bebiendo – y no lo tomes a mal pero las custodias compartidas agotan, ya suficiente tengo contigo y Henry. Hubiese sido lindo tener algo propio por primera vez

De verdad lo lamento, Regina

Supongo que simplemente el amor no es para las personas como yo

¿Personas como tú?

Ya sabes, personas que hicieron el mal durante tanto tiempo que el amor no tiene cabida en su vida

Nos quedamos durante un tiempo en silencio mientras repasaba sus palabras por mi cabeza.

Puedes quedarte en el cuarto de invitados si quieres, no estás en condiciones de tomar el auto - me señalo mientras se colocaba de pie para marcharse a las escaleras

¿De verdad? – pregunte mientras la seguía por la casa

La habitación del fondo está equipada para que duermas – señalando el final del pasillo

¿Regina?

Que ocurre

Me gustaría que me contaras tu historia

¿Mi historia? – volteando a verme con asombro en su voz

Si, la verdadera

Que te hace pensar que la que aparece en el libro no es la verdadera

La historia la escriben los ganadores y yo quiero escuchar tu historia de tus labios – dije mientras me acercaba a ella para darle seriedad a mi petición

Deberá de ser con la condición Swan de que tú también me cuentes la tuya

Traeré el tequila entonces, creo que será necesario – le conteste para afirmar mi respuesta – será necesario para nuestra triste historia

Me miro para luego darse la vuelta y meterse en su habitación dejándome sola en el pasillo, algo me decía que de este acuerdo mi corazón no saldría entero, aunque si tenía suerte y jugaba bien mis cartas podría entrar al corazón la de la Reina

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes! Espero que les gustara este chap, no duden en decirme si tienen alguna duda.**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile!**_


	6. Enséñame un secreto y yo te cuento el mí

_Hola! Aquí les dejo el sexto capítulo de esta historia, les doy las gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron algún mensajito en especial a MILLS por presionarme a subir el siguiente capítulo._

 _También aprovecho de dar las gracias a franchiulla quien se dio el trabajo de revisar este capítulo y corregir lo que hiciera falta._

 _Sin más que decir, los dejo con el Chap._

6 Enséñame un secreto y yo te cuento el mío

Tras la noche que pase en casa de Regina, me encontré dándoles explicaciones a mis padres cual adolescente, ya que me habían ido a buscar al Hostal de Granny y no me habían encontrado ahí. Después la discusión se movió hacia mi nuevo acercamiento con ella, tratando de convencerme de que no era de fiar y que no era la mejor decisión dejar a Henry con ella

-Dejemos algo en claro en este mismo momento: Regina es la madre de Henry, quizás yo lo sea biológicamente, pero no voy a desmerecer el trabajo que ha hecho ella con el chico, lo que es Henry el día de hoy es gracias a lo que Regina le ha enseñado y que ella me permita hoy estar al lado de él debo de agradecérselo, no olviden que legalmente yo no soy nada de él, perdí ese derecho cuando lo di en adopción- me había costado trabajo llegar a esa conclusión pero debía de ser brutalmente honesta con ellos para que entendieran cómo eran las cosas ahora – sé que en el pasado traté de quitárselo y eso no estuvo bien, pero me justifiqué en ese momento con el hecho de que estaba en plan de Reina Malvada, ahora ella no es así

-¿Y qué es lo que ha cambiado ahora Emma? – Me replicó Marie Margaret – sigue siendo una persona egoísta, fría y calculadora

-Quizás, pero al menos nunca me ha mentido ni manipulado a diferencias de otros – sabía que era un golpe bajo, pero el tema de Regina me tenía agotada de cierta manera, así que decidí darme la vuelta y largarme a patrullar por el pueblo para poder despejar mi cabeza un rato.

Llevaba cerca de dos horas dando vueltas por el pueblo cuando me detuve en el puerto y tomé asiento en el capó mientras trataba de colocar en orden mis pensamientos, la noche anterior me había dejado con muchos sentimientos encontrados, por un lado me daba cuenta de que me gustaba Regina, más de lo que debería y que la persona que se había mostrado anoche me agradaba mucho, seguía siendo sarcástica en sus respuestas, pero había mostrado una vulnerabilidad que pocas veces dejaba ver, logrando que quisiera estar a su lado para poder apoyarla y abrazarla en esos momentos de oscuridad que aún la atormentaban. Por otro lado también sabía que plantearle a Regina una relación amorosa, de golpe, entre nosotras podría significar que no volviera a confiar en mí y se rompería la amistad que hemos logrado hasta el momento.

En situaciones así era cuando realmente necesitaba una amiga para que me aconsejara o al menos que se emborrachara conmigo y así poder despotricar de mi mala suerte en el amor, alguien que me aconsejara o me diera alguna loca idea y además me detuviera de cometer una estupidez como llamar a Regina a las cuatro de la mañana totalmente borracha.

Lily quedaba eliminada de primeras, seguramente sólo se reiría de mí y me hundiría más.

Ruby también debía de descartarla, seguramente comenzaría, rápidamente, a lanzar comentarios de doble sentido y la verdad dudaba de su capacidad de guardar el secreto.

Tink tampoco podría ser, ella era el hada madrina de Regina y si la historia que me contó Henry sobre los polvos mágicos era verdadera, seguramente abogaría por Hood y en la segunda oportunidad que se merecían como almas gemelas o alguna patraña parecida

Cenicienta y Aurora eran demasiado buenas, lo único que harían seria escandalizarse y decirme que esos pensamientos no son dignos de la princesa que era.

Lástima que Mulan no estaba en el pueblo, mi radar con ella se encendía con demasiada rapidez cuando estaba cerca.

Me quedé absorta en mis pensamientos un buen rato cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado

-¿En qué piensa sheriff Swan? - me pregunto la voz a mi lado, era Bella

-Nada en particular la verdad – conteste rápidamente - ¿cómo estás tú? ¿Rumplestiltskin te ha dado algún problema esta semana?

-Sé que ronda la tienda algunas tardes, he pasado muchos años a su lado como para no notar su presencia

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro

No había hablado mucho con Bella en el tiempo que llevaba en este pueblo para contarle mi situación actual, pero pensé que podía darme una visión diferente sobre mis pensamientos con respecto a Regina, después de todo, ella era algo así como una experta en el tema de enamorarse del villano del cuento.

-¿Cómo termina alguien como tu enamorada de alguien como Rumplestiltskin?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me refiero a que tú eras una princesa en el Bosque Encantado, sé que te ofreciste a trabajar con Rumplestiltskin para salvar a tu pueblo, pero de ahí a enamorarse de él hay una gran diferencia

-No fue fácil, pero una vez que comencé a conocerlo me di cuenta de que era tan humano como el resto, con sus cosas malas y buenas

-¿Así de simple?

-El amor nunca es simple Emma, si lo fuera se volvería aburrido.

-Supongo que si lo expones de esa manera es difícil no creer que Rumplestiltskin tenga buenos sentimientos

-Así es, después de todo, la Reina Malvada en algún momento también tuvo un corazón puro que amo incondicionalmente - soltó para después mirarme fijamente, analizando mi expresión de sorpresa ante su declaración - ¿Tu pregunta no fue al azar o me equivoco?

-¿Estas escandalizada?

-Mi tiempo en la biblioteca en este pueblo no ha sido en vano, sé que existen otros tipos de amores en este mundo y considerando las miradas que le lanzas de vez en cuando a Regina no fue muy difícil llegar a darme cuenta de tus sentimientos por ella

-No sé qué hacer realmente Belle – le confesé - por un lado mi cabeza dice que me conforme con mi papel de amiga, que olvide cualquier otro sentimiento y así evite salir lastimada, pero por otro lado mi corazón me dice que me arriesgue, que me aferre a la esperanza y que nada es imposible.

-No sé qué puedo decirte para ayudarte Emma

-Dime cómo lo hiciste, cómo estuviste con una persona como Rumplestiltskin y saliste con la cabeza y el corazón de una pieza

-No fue fácil, solo me di cuenta de que para poder estar con él debía de batallar con mis demonios y los suyos para que pudiéramos ser felices

-¿Y fue fácil?

-Para nada, pero una vez que logres romper esa barrera con ella, te vas a dar cuenta de que valió la pena

-¿Y si no quiere? ¿O si sólo termino con un muro menos, pero aun invisible a sus ojos?

-No puedes salir a una batalla pensando que ya está perdida, Emma – dijo mientras tomaba mi mano para darme su apoyo - No va a ser fácil, vas a querer muchas veces rendirte e incluso si al final de tu travesía sólo quedas como amigas, te darás cuenta de que lograste conocer a una maravillosa persona y que sabrá qué puede contar contigo para siempre

-La palabra maravillosa no pega mucho con la Regina que tú conociste

-Quizás, pero he escuchado a tu madre decir que era encantadora cuando la conoció, quizás su vida la ha transformado en el ser que es ahora.

-¿Como por ejemplo cuando mi madre abrió la boca e hizo que matarán al amor su vida?

-Quizás

-¿O cuando Cora la obligó a casarse con mi abuelo que tenía la edad para ser su padre?

-Eso no debió de ser fácil para ella, pero debes entender que las cosas en el Bosque Encantado no eran fáciles, ella fue educada sabiendo que algún día se casaría, quizás su error fue pensar que lo haría por amor y no por el bien de un pueblo – señaló en un tono que dejaba entrever que sabía de lo que hablaba

-¿Tú también Belle?

-No llegué a casarme como sí le sucedió a Regina, pero si estuve comprometida con alguien a quien no quería.

-Debió de ser asqueroso vivir en el Bosque Encantado siendo mujer

-No conocíamos otras opciones tampoco Emma

-Necesito pensar alguna manera de lograr quebrar sus muros y que considere incluso la mínima posibilidad de que podríamos ser algo, sólo necesito esa esperanza para poder aferrarme y no creer que soy una masoquista de corazón

-La única manera que te puedo aconsejar y solo porque a mí me dio resultado es con pequeños pasos Emma, no la ahogues, que ella, poco a poco, se acostumbre a tu presencia y aprenda a quererte a su lado.

Bella tenía razón y tenía la mejor idea para poner en práctica su consejo.

Llegué a la oficina de la alcaldía en tiempo record, mientras mentalmente preparaba y repasaba mi discurso para convencer a Regina de lo que tenía pensado, esperé que me dieran el visto bueno para entrar a su oficina y tomé asiento directamente frente a ella para dar rienda a mi plan

-¿Hablabas ayer en serio sobre conocernos?

-No lo sé, la verdad, mostrarme sinceramente nunca ha sido mi fuerte

-Me imaginé, así que te tengo una propuesta

-¿Indecente?

-No lo creo, pero tendré tu comentario en mente – dije haciéndola sonrojar

-Dime

-Te propongo un juego

-¿Un juego?

-Así es, démonos un período de un mes para conocernos, la idea es que una confiese algo y luego haga una pregunta a la otra

-De qué tipo de pregunta estamos hablando

-La que se estime conveniente, no existen los limites

Me miró fijamente analizando mi propuesta buscando la falla para decirme que no

-¿Y si no quiero contestar? – cuestionó rápidamente

-Supongo que tendremos derecho a veto entonces

-¿Cuántos vetos?

-Ilimitados

-¿Cuál es la trampa, entonces?

-Al cumplirse el mes, una deberá elegir una pregunta que haya sido saltada y deberá contestarla honestamente

Me quedé viéndola analizar mi propuesta y esperaba haberla convencido, Belle me dijo que tuviera paciencia, así que preferí darle la opción a no contestar a mis preguntas si no quería, sabía que eso le daría el poder de manejar el juego a su conveniencia, pero tenía esperanza de que solo fuera en un comienzo.

-Muy bien, Sheriff – dijo acomodándose en su silla – como usted sugirió este ridículo juego la invito a que confiese algo para dar comienzo a la partida

-Tengo un tatuaje en mi cadera – comencé a contarle mientras me acomodaba en la silla – tiene la fecha del nacimiento de Henry, lo hice en su primer cumpleaños tras una noche de alcohol y arrepentimiento.

-¿Te arrepentiste de entregarlo?

-A veces lo hacía, luego veía mi minúsculo apartamento y mi vacío refrigerador y me daba cuenta de que había hecho lo mejor para él – le contesté - Y ahora señora alcaldesa, le hago mi pregunta ¿has salido alguna vez de Storybrooke? ¿Y si no lo ha hecho, a dónde le gustaría ir?

No pudo responderme porque sonó el teléfono interrumpiéndonos

-Regina, tu cita de las 16 está aquí – alcance a escuchar

Me dirigió una mirada de disculpa, dándome a entender que debía de retirarme para atender sus responsabilidades

-¿Cena en Granny a las 18? – le pregunté mientras me iba retirando – puedo llevar a Henry si quieres, sé que a él le agradará.

-Pensé que quería escuchar mi respuesta

-Así es – le aseguré – pero creo también que al chico le gustaría escuchar tu respuesta, no creo que sea necesario explicarle mas

-Cena en Granny entonces - dijo dándome una pequeña sonrisa mientras me marchaba.

Espero que les gustara este capítulo y las invito a decirme que les gustaría preguntar a la Alcaldesa si ustedes fueran Emma.

Saludos desde Chile! 


	7. Respuestas sin derecho a veto

_**Hola! Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, disfruten**_

7 Respuestas sin derecho a veto

Llevaba jugando con la botella de tequila en mis manos cerca de una hora sin poder encontrar el valor para ir a la casa de Regina. Hoy acababa el plazo de nuestro "juego" así que me había invitado esta noche a cenar en su casa para estar más cómodas con la última "etapa" de nuestro cuestionario, por así decirlo.

-¿Sabes que el alcohol no es la respuesta a los problemas Sheriff? –

-No, pero dicen que ayuda bastante – señalé - ¿Cómo estas Belle?

-Bien, las cosas con Rumple se han calmado un poco

-No sé si eso es buena señal considerando que Úrsula y Cruella están con él

-Puede ser – me dijo, mientras levantaba los hombros, no parecía preocupada con el tema – pero hablemos de algo más alegre ¿cómo vas con Regina? Nunca me dijiste cuál era tu plan

Le explique el juego que le había propuesto a la alcaldesa y cómo lo había tomado.

-No se me hubiese ocurrido nunca ese tipo de plan para conquistar a Regina, no parece el tipo de persona que se presta para ese tipo de actividades – señaló – y… ¿cómo te fue?

La mire por unos minutos pensando si correspondía contarle todo lo vivido durante este mes

-Prometo mantener la boca cerrada, Emma – me aseguró – solo quiero saber de primera fuente qué sucedió, no es necesario entrar en detalles, solo lo suficiente para sentirme participe del comienzo de la historia más extraña y bella jamás escrita

Admiré su franqueza y sus esperanzas en mi historia con la Reina así que di rienda suelta a contarle lo sucedido la primera semana

 _El día que di comienzo a mi gran plan de conquista decidí utilizar lo aprendido en mis años de cazarrecompensas, así que trace un plan de 4 pasos (1 por cada semana) para ganar el corazón de Regina; que no sería fácil, pero emplearía todo lo aprendido de ella en este tiempo a su lado para no espantarla._

 _Comencé por llegar a la hora en punto a cenar en Granny con Henry, conversando casualmente sobre sus próximas vacaciones de colegio y dónde le gustaría ir este año_

 _-Miss Swan, qué sorpresa verla llegar antes que yo – saludó tomando asiento frente a nosotros – ¿de qué iba su conversación?_

 _Pedimos la comida mientras Henry le contaba su deseo de ir a Disney World para visitar los diferentes parques temáticos_

 _-Intentaremos ir este año, cariño – le contestó – y dado que nunca he salido de Storybrooke, cualquier lugar nuevo sería interesante_

 _-¿De verdad mamá?_

 _-Claro que sí - le aseguró – aunque para el próximo viaje podríamos considerar Europa, sus paisajes me recuerdan al Bosque Encantado_

 _-Aunque más aburrido- bromeé – no hay ogros para darle un toque exótico_

 _-¿Y usted. Miss Swan, ha viajado mucho?_

 _Me miró fijamente mientras preguntaba, era el comienzo de nuestro juego, así que procedí a contarles los lugares que había recorrido en mis años de trabajo, anécdotas que me sucedieron provocando la risa de Henry con varias de ellos. Estuvimos conversando mientras comíamos hasta que Marie Margaret hizo acto de presencia en la cafetería_

 _-Emma, Henry, están aquí – saludó Marie Margaret ignorando a Regina_

 _-Y Regina – la corregí_

 _-Claro que si – dijo forzadamente – los estaba esperando para cenar hoy, me hubiese gustado que nos acompañaran con David y Neal_

 _-Invité a comer a Regina con Henry hoy – le contesté – de hecho, me gustaría hablar con ella sobre Henry así que si puedes irte para darnos un poco de privacidad, sería ideal_

 _-¿Privacidad? ¿Hay algo que debería saber?_

 _-Considerando que las madres de Henry somos nosotras, no me imagino que tendríamos que informarte a ti – le contestó Regina antes que yo_

 _-¡Soy su abuela!_

 _Me puse de pie rápidamente para tomarla del brazo y apartarla un par de metros de la mesa y de ese modo hablarle a solas y evitar una pelea entre ella y Regina_

 _-Marie, te lo estoy pidiendo de buena manera, ve a casa mientras yo hablo con Regina_

 _-¿Qué me estas ocultando Emma?_

 _-Nada en particular, pero tú no te llevas bien con Regina y de un tiempo a esta parte no has tenido problema en demostrar tu desagrado con ella._

 _-El hecho que en Neverland trabajáramos juntos no quiere decir que olvide todo lo ocurrido en nuestro pasado, trató de matarme en reiteradas ocasiones sin mencionar que nos separó como familia._

 _-Lo entiendo– dije mientras bajaba aún más la voz- por eso te pido que te marches, ninguna es feliz a un lado de la otra y la verdad es que estoy cansada de su disputa y no quiero ser obligada a tomar un bando entre las dos._

 _-¡Soy tu madre, tu deber es apoyarme!_

 _-Y ella es mi amiga – le gruñí – no me obligues a elegir Mary_

 _Me dirigió una mirada ofendida, se dio la vuelta y se marchó de la cafetería. Giré hacia la mesa para darme cuenta de que, nuevamente, habían terminado sin mí a causa de mi madre._

 _-¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo y acompañamos a tu madre a casa, Henry? – le pregunté mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse la chaqueta_

 _-No es necesario Sheriff_

 _-Lo sé, pero me gustaría acompañarte para poder charlar contigo unos minutos – le contesté mientras salíamos, tomándola del brazo para atrasarla y marcar una distancia entre nosotras y Henry, de tal manera que no escuchara nuestra conversación._

 _-Me gustaría pedirte que Henry volviera a vivir contigo en la mansión– dije directamente._

 _-Eso no debería ni pedirse – me contestó – me encantaría que volviera a mi lado_

 _-Entonces estamos de acuerdo, hablaré con él para preparar sus cosas mañana mismo._

 _-¿Puedo preguntar los motivos de este cambio tan repentino?_

 _-Henry cada día crece más, necesita su espacio y una casa con dos habitaciones para 5 personas no es lo ideal, y menos si está obligado a dormir en el mismo cuarto que su madre_

 _-¿Solo por eso?_

 _-Mis padres no están controlando sus comentarios en tu contra delante de él – declaré sincerarme para evitar problemas entre nosotras – y Henry está en una edad en que es influenciable y de verdad que no quiero volver a la situación en la que estábamos hace un tiempo atrás_

 _-Gracias Emma – me sonrió – de verdad_

 _Llegamos a la mansión en un cómodo silencio entre nosotras, dejé que se despidiera de Henry dándoles espacio para que tuvieran su momento. Después, me acerqué a ella para despedirme y preguntarle si le molestaba que viniera durante las tardes tras mi turno para ver un tiempo a Henry_

 _-No hay problema Sheriff – me señaló mientras entraba a su casa – los espero mañana entonces._

Eso fue un hermoso gesto por tu parte, Emma – me comentó Belle una vez hube terminado mi relato.

-No lo hice con doble intención, solo hice lo que considere correcto

-¿Y qué hay de las preguntas, cuál era el primer paso de tu plan de conquista? – preguntó ansiosa para que continuara mi relato

 _La primera semana me encontré cenando en la casa de los Mills casi todos los días, iba durante las tardes y Regina me invitaba a cenar para luego encontramos en el salón tomando una copa mientras continuábamos con nuestro juego. Durante esa semana solo hice preguntas abiertas para conocerla a ella como mujer, con ese tipo de preguntas evitaba el veto por su parte y le daba la libertad para contestar lo que ella quisiera. Le pregunté cómo se sintió cuando llegó a este mundo sin magia, cómo había aprendido a cocinar, sus gustos musicales y televisivos, etc. Cada noche me encontraba con alguna historia diferente por su parte, bebiendo de sus palabras y memorizándolas para poder hacer sus sueños realidad si tenía la oportunidad. Por otro lado ella hizo sus preguntas con respecto a mi estancia en Storybrooke, cómo me había sentido cuando encontré a mis padres y cómo los veía ahora, me preguntó detalles de mi trabajo y si realmente solo había sido diversión como había contado aquel día en la cafetería._

 _-Imagina mi rostro cuando vi por primera vez un avión – me relataba mientras tomaba un sorbo de sidra –_

 _Solté una risa al imaginarlo, mientras le explicaba que la entendía, había sentido el mismo miedo a lo desconocido durante mi estancia en el bosque encantado_

 _-¿Qué hay de ti Sheriff? ¿Solo diversión en tu antiguo trabajo? – me cuestionó_

 _-La verdad que no siempre era así, me topé con tipos que se mostraban bastante violentos cuando iba a detenerlos– le conté mientras le mostraba una cicatriz en mi mano producto de un corte con una navaja con la que había sido atacada en una oportunidad._

-Tu plan es brillante Emma – exclamó con voz sorprendida – tus preguntas no dan espacio a que ella se incomode ni evada la pregunta directamente

-No sé si ofenderme ante tu tono de sorpresa – la molesté –pero sí, funcionó bastante bien durante la primera semana

-¿Y la siguiente etapa? – Preguntó ansiosa – ¿hacia dónde dirigiste tus preguntas?

-Al factor común entre nosotras – le contesté – Henry

 _Durante la siguiente semana de nuestro juego, los encuentros entre nosotras comenzaron a darse en distintos momentos del día, algunas veces almorzábamos en la alcaldía o en Granny's provocando la sorpresa de varias personas, yo no dejé de ir a cenar a su casa e incluso ese domingo salimos a pasear los tres y conversamos. Nos dedicamos a hablar solo de Henry, le pregunté, de manera ansiosa, cómo fue su infancia, los recuerdos que ella más atesoraba y ella disfrutaba contándome los recuerdos de la infancia de Henry, cómo había extrañado la magia cuando hacia sus travesuras y se veía obligada a botar los trozos de loza rota, sus primeras navidades y cómo debía contenerse para no regalarle la tienda completa. Ella aprovechó y me pregunto sobre mi etapa de embarazo, cómo me había sentido y cómo lo había vivido en la cárcel_

 _-Lo más difícil eran los antojos – le relataba – recuerdo que mi compañera de celda logró sobornar a un guardia para que metieran de contrabando unas galletas Oreo que moría por comer, de alguna manera fui acogida por mis compañeras de bloque, así que pase de no tener mamá a tener 20 mujeres preocupadas por mí y mi embarazo._

 _-¿Nunca pensaste en buscarlo cuando saliste?_

 _-Lo hice – le confesé – averigüe que ya había sido adoptado y que la persona tenia los medios económicos para darle una buena vida, la verdad es que no quise ver el nombre para así evitar tentarme a buscarlo._

-Me imagino que también te gustó saber esas cosas de Henry – dijo en modo de observación Belle

-Así es, lo disfruté bastante – dije y después me quedé en silencio pensando que esa última noche fue cuando gane mi primer veto por parte de Regina.

-No te detengas Emma, quiero saber sobre la tercera semana – me alentó Belle

-La tercera semana no fue tan interesante Belle, solo hablamos de nuestra niñez - le dije tratando de cortar un poco el tema

 _Decidí enfocarme, la siguiente semana, un poco en nuestro pasado, quería saber cómo era antes de que le rompieran el corazón, conocer a la mujer que le enseñó a mi madre sobre el amor verdadero y sabía que la única manera de lograrlo era dejar que ella me contara sin presiones, así que simplemente esa semana no le pregunté nada directamente, simplemente dejé que hablara mientras expuse ante ella mis miedos más profundos. Le conté del porqué de mi apellido, la primera familia de acogida en la que estuve y la decepción que sentí cuando fui devuelta como un producto defectuoso, ella, por otro lado, me habló de su tiempo en el castillo, de su tiempo con su padre Henry y cómo le había enseñado a montar en Rocinante y cómo su madre controló toda su niñez y adolescencia para hacer de ella la mujer perfecta_

 _-No puedo dormir con la puerta abierta – le confesé una noche – estuve en una familia de acogida en donde el padre tenía la mala costumbre de visitar mi cuarto mientras su esposa dormía_

 _Cerré los ojos mientras contenía mis lágrimas ante el recuerdo de noches completas aterrada y despierta sin saber si esa noche aquel tipo me visitaría_

 _-¿Te violó?_

 _-No – le contesté rápidamente – solo se sentaba a un lado de mi cama y me tocaba mientras yo me hacia la dormida._

 _Nos quedamos en silencio tras esa confesión mientras daba respiraciones profundas para no entrar en un ataque de pánico_

 _-Yo no puedo dormir en la oscuridad absoluta – susurró a mi lado mientras me miraba expresando su entendimiento ante mi miedo – siempre debe filtrarse luz de alguna parte ya sea de una ventana o una vela_

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Cora tenía la costumbre de encerrarme en un pequeño cuarto cuando no me portaba como ella quería – me confesó mientras cerraba los ojos y una lagrima resbalaba por su ojo – ¿sabes qué es lo que más dolía?_

 _Negué con mi cabeza mientras la miraba_

 _-Saber que no había nadie que hiciera algo por sacarme de ahí, ni siquiera mi padre_

-¿Qué hay de la última semana? – Me preguntó más inquieta Belle al darse cuenta de mi silencio - ¿avanzaste algo?

Me sonrojé solo al recordar el tópico de la última semana, sexo

 _La última semana por diferentes situaciones en el pueblo y con la pandilla de malvados no había podido hablar con Regina como lo había estado haciendo últimamente, así que la última noche, antes de que acabara el plazo, decidí aparecer en su casa con una botella de tequila y una bolsa de limones._

 _-¿Pretende emborracharme Sheriff? – preguntó mientras iba colocando las cosas en su mesa de centro_

 _-En absoluto alcaldesa – señalé mientras dejaba los limones y la sal junto a los vasos cortos que traía – solo vamos a cumplir con el ritual de amistad que nos está faltando_

 _-¿Y cuál sería?_

 _-Beberemos y hablaremos de hombres – sentencié mientras tomaba asiento en la alfombra y la invitaba a sentarse a mi lado mientras servía el primer par de vasos_

 _-Muy bien miss Swan, ya que usted quiere hablar sobre este encantador tópico, usted comenzará respondiendo mi pregunta – dijo mientras pasaba la lengua por su mano con sal y tomaba el shot con maestría para terminar con el limón – ¿a qué edad perdió su virginidad?_

 _A partir de esa pregunta el nivel de alcohol en ella comenzó a subir, al igual que el tono de sus preguntas pasando desde la cantidad de amantes que había tenidos hasta cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había estado con alguien. Yo, por mi parte, traté de mantener la compostura con respecto a mis preguntas, pese a que deseaba tantear el terreno y preguntarle si alguna vez había fantaseado sobre estar con una mujer o si estaba dispuesta a hacer tríos. Preferí centrar mis preguntas en saber su experiencia sobre el tema_

 _-¿Qué hay de ti? – le pregunté ya con algo de dificultad - ¿prefieres arriba o abajo?_

 _-Arriba claramente_

 _-Ni siquiera en eso cedes, mujer egoísta- le recriminé con gracia_

 _-Estar arriba me permite controlar las cosas, Emma – ya decía mi nombre, claramente el alcohol había hecho efecto –además así si me aburro puedo parar e irme_

 _-¿Aburrirte?_

 _-Sí, ya sabes, cuando se vuelve tedioso el acto – volvió a tomar otro shot – a veces me pregunto por qué la gente hace un mundo con el tema del sexo._

 _¡OH, DIOS MÍO! No podía estar hablando en serio, esta mujer realmente me quería matar con esa información; o era tan difícil de complacer en la cama como en la vida diaria o sus antiguos amantes eran un asco en la faena… quizás este era el momento de insinuarle que probara otras alternativas, las mujeres quizás._

 _-Se ha acabado la botella y la velada Sheriff – dijo arrastrando algo las palabras mientras se colocaba de pie con dificultad – y a mí aún me quedó una pregunta_

 _-Adelante Regina, dispara_

 _Y lo hizo_

 _Y se ganó mi veto esa noche_

-No me imagino a Regina borracha, la verdad – dijo Belle una vez que hube terminado mi relato (sin mencionar todos los detalles de lo conversado, obviamente) – ¿Qué vas a hacer con respecto a su pregunta?

No lo sé Belle, no lo sé…

S&Q

Me paré frente a su puerta mirando el resplandor del número 108 de la placa

-¿Pretende mirar la puerta mucho tiempo Sheriff?

La mire rápidamente, admirando cómo su vestido se ajustaba a cada una de sus curvas, su ligero escote y su cabello impecablemente peinado

-En absoluto, Miss Mills – le contesté - ¿lista para esta noche?

Hizo una mueca mientras daba un paso hacia atrás para darme espacio para entrar

-¿Henry?

-En casa de Hanzel, tenía un trabajo de ciencias – me contestó, mientras se dirigía al salón donde ya estaba preparada la fuente con limones y la sal para acompañar el tequila – voy a terminar agarrándole el gusto a esta bebida Sheriff

-Esa es la idea Alcaldesa – me quité mi chaqueta para ponerme cómoda a su lado

-Regina, antes de comenzar quiero dejar claro que no estás obligada a contestarme en absoluto – comencé a aclararle – sé que esto comenzó como un simple juego entre nosotras, pero quiero decirte que me encantó pasar este tiempo contigo, que adoré conocerte realmente y que contestes o no, nada va a cambiar en absoluto lo que pienso de ti.

Tomó asiento a mi lado en la alfombra, tomo un shot de tequila rápidamente para mirarme fijamente y decir

-Repita su pregunta, Miss Swan

-Sé que hoy no puedes tener hijos porque tomaste una poción para evitarlo – comencé a decir para dar pie a mi respuesta – ¿nunca pensaste en tener hijos antes de tomar esa decisión?

La vi tomar otro shot de tequila para luego cerrar sus ojos y decir

-Estuve embarazada una vez

Su confesión me dejó con la boca abierta mientras trataba de procesar sus palabras

-Mi noche de bodas con el rey Leopold tuvo como resultado un embarazo, cuando me enteré, me alegré enormemente, sabía que no podía llenar la perdida de Daniel, pero un bebé me daría la oportunidad de volver a ser feliz nuevamente.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-El Rey Leopold mandó que me dieran una poción por la mañana, durante mi desayuno, para hacerme abortar

-¿Por qué? – no pude evitar interrumpirla, no lograba comprender nada

-Cuando estaba en la cama, sufriendo de terribles dolores a causa de la poción, él se me acercó para decirme por qué – tomó otro shot – me dijo que no podía permitir que alguien le arrebatara el puesto a Nieves.

Me quedé mirándola mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, una tras otra, me acerqué a ella para envolverla en mis brazos, mientras hundía su cara en mi cuello sollozando. Estuvimos en esa posición hasta que Regina logro calmarse y levantar su rostro para mirarme a los ojos

-Eres la primera persona a la que se lo cuento, Emma – me dijo tomando mis manos – Nieves no lo sabe y espero que quede así

-No le diré Regina, puedes confiar en mí – le aseguré apretando sus manos.

-A pesar de este momento extraño- quiero que respondas a mi pregunta Swan – se alejó de mí para mirarme y lanzar nuevamente su pregunta - ¿con quién te gustaría estar románticamente hablando, Emma Swan?

Respire profúndame para contestarle con la verdad

-Regina, yo…

-¡REGINA, ABRE AHORA LA PUERTA TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA AFUERA!

Marie Margareth aporreaba la puerta

 _ **Espero que les gustar este nuevo capitulo, aprovecho de dar las gracias a quienes me dejaron un mensajito para apoyarme o presionarme ( cof mills cof) y franchiulla quien se dio el trabajo de corregir los horrores ortográficos.**_

 _ **Mahylan-1992: no te estoy webiando ¡! ¿De que desastre natural, digo de que región eres?**_

 _ **A el resto de chilenos que me leen un gran saludo y espero su mensajes, las ship SQ debemos de estar juntas!**_


	8. Cruella, Nieves y Blue

_**Buenas! Aquí dejando el nuevo capítulo de esta historia**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

8 Cruella, Nieves y Blue

Me precipité con rapidez a abrir la puerta (dentro de lo que se podía con la borrachera que cargaba) para ver a Mary entrar con prisa y cerrar la puerta para apoyarse en esta

-¿Emma, que haces acá?

-¿Qué demonios sucede Nieves?

Me di cuenta de que Regina también se había acercado al recibidor para ver a Mary, aun podía notar sus ojos rojos debido al llanto precedente.

-Es Pongo

-¿Qué sucede con la bola de pelo?

-Atacó a Archie

-¿Estas consiente de que eso no me concierne en absoluto?

-Te aseguro que no estaría acá si no creyera que hay algo más, Regina – le replicó Mary- no es solo Pongo el problema, están denunciando diferentes ataque de animales a lo largo del pueblo y avistamiento de animales salvajes en el interior.

No pude preguntar más porque se escuchó un estruendo viniendo de la cocina, nos giramos con rapidez para encontrarnos con un lobo gruñéndonos desde la puerta, coloqué mi mano en la cadera buscando mi arma, no alcancé a sacarla cuando Regina ya lo había golpeado con una bola de fuego

-Será mejor que salgamos de acá –dije mientras tiraba del brazo de Regina – no sabemos si van a venir más.

Salimos con rapidez de la mansión mientras escuchábamos unos aullidos a lo lejos, nos subimos en el Mercedes de Regina para ponernos en marcha cuando sentimos un movimiento en el capó del auto, un gran lobo estaba sobre el coche dando golpes con su cabeza en el parabrisas

-¡Acelera Regina, vienen más por atrás!

Saqué mi arma y pegué un par de disparos a través del vidrio hasta que este cayó del auto mientras Regina aceleraba con dirección a la alcaldía. El silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de mi teléfono, vi que la llamada era de Henry, así que conteste

-¿Henry, estás bien? – cuestioné mientras colocaba el celular en altavoz para que Regina escuchara.

-En este momento el pequeño cachorro no puede contestar, rubia – contestaron del otro lado

-Más te vale no tocarle ni un solo cabello a mi hijo, Cruella – gritó una furiosa Regina – si no, la que se convertirá en un abrigo de piel serás tú.

-Si no quieres que tu adorado hijo no tenga ningún rasguño, quiero que vengas a la torre del Reloj en 10 minutos con la hermosa rubia que está a tu lado, estoy segura de que podemos hacer un interesante intercambio – dijo Cruella mientras cortaba la llamada.

Regina me miró mientras seguía conduciendo interrogándome con la mirada

-Vamos a la torre –le aseguré – hay que salvar a nuestro hijo

-¿No estarás pensando en entregarte, Emma? – me gritó Mary, increpándome desde el asiento de atrás

Me quedé en silencio mirando de reojo a Regina, tratando de pensar en algún plan alternativo para que todos pudiéramos salir de esto sin problema. Llegamos en menos de 5 minutos a la torre del reloj, dejé que Regina se bajara primero para luego salir e inmovilizar con mi magia a Mary dentro del auto

-Me quitaste la idea de la cabeza, Swan - señaló Regina mientras se acomodaba su abrigo como armadura de guerra para comenzar a subir las escaleras

Llegamos en silencio a la cumbre para encontrar a Cruella apuntando con una pequeña arma la cabeza de Henry

-Buenas noches, veo que no tardaron en aparecer– nos saludó con el arma sin soltar al chico

-Suelta a mi hijo – ladró Regina – él no tiene nada que ver en el retorcido plan que tengas en mente

-Tu hijito descubrió algo en el libro y quiero que me lo muestre ahora

-Yo no tengo el libro, no sé de qué hablas- le discutió mientras se revolvía en sus brazos

-Quédate quieto, pequeño animal – grito golpeándolo con el mango del arma

El grito de Cruella atrajo de repente a un lobo desde el fondo del reloj, que saltó con rapidez sobre Regina mordiendo su brazo, provocando que esta gritara a causa de la impresión y del dolor, Henry trató de escapar de los brazos que lo apresaban para ayudar a su madre haciendo que Cruella volviera a colocar el arma sobre su cabeza, mi instinto me hizo reaccionar lanzándome sobre ella para arrebatarle la pistola, Henry corrió a ayudar a Regina quien había logrado deshacerse del lobo con un hechizo, pero se le notaba mal herida a causa del ataque, aplique más fuerza para lograr dominar la situación en el forcejeo cuando me dio un golpe en la mejilla haciéndome caer a sus pies, traté de incorporarme a pesar del dolor y la vi apuntando hacia Regina quien estaba protegiendo al chico con su cuerpo, me moví ignorando el peligro y me lancé hacia ella con todo el peso de mi cuerpo hasta sentirla estrellarse contra el vidrio del reloj para luego verla caer sobre el Mercedes

Me giré con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora y vi a mi morena cubriendo con sus manos los ojos de Henry

-¿Están bien? – pregunté acercándome a ellos mientras abrazaba a Henry con fuerza

-Sí – me contestó Regina -¿y tú?

-Algo nerviosa, creo que mi grado de alcohol está a 0 en este momento – mientras acercaba mi mano con cuidado al brazo herido de ella

\- ¡No me toque Swan! – Me reclamó alejándose de mí – será mejor que regrese a mi casa, Henry vienes conmigo

Y sin decir más palabras desapareció frente a mis ojos llevándose al chico en el proceso

S&Q

Me cambié de camiseta en cuanto llegué al apartamento de mis padres por una limpia, necesitaba borrar el olor a sangre y polvo de mi cuerpo

\- Te traje un chocolate para que puedas dormir, Emma - dijo Mary mientras entraba a mi cuarto - ¿quieres hablar conmigo?

-La verdad es que no

-Soy tu madre, puedes confiar en mí

-Una madre que me sugirió sacrificar a mi hijo antes que a mí

\- Lamento mi desafortunado comentario, nunca fue con esa intención

Preferí dejar de hablar del tema, la verdad es que no creía en sus disculpas, así que me acerqué a mi taza mirándola fijamente

-¿Le pusiste canela? - pregunté mientras llevaba la taza a mi nariz

-Así es, como siempre

 _Mentía_

-¿Sólo eso? - volví a preguntar mientras trataba de encontrar algún aroma fuera de lo común

\- Nada más, te lo prometo

Lleve la taza a mis labios y fingí que bebía mientras la miraba

\- ¿Me dejas sola por favor? Quiero dormir ya - la empujé sutilmente de mi cuarto para correr al baño a enjuagarme la boca con rapidez

Volví a sentarme en la cama para tratar de despejar mi mente de todo lo ocurrido esta noche, la muerte de Cruella y el peligro que sufrió Henry a causa de ese estúpido libro, además que Regina no me dejará ayudarla cuando se notaba que estaba dolorida por el ataque me molestaba, pensaba que todo lo que habíamos hablado el último mes había hecho que confiara en mí, pero claramente nada había cambiado, sus muros estaban tan altos como en un principio.  
Me quedé recostada cerca de una hora más cuando sentí puertas abriéndose en el piso de abajo, sin aguantar mi curiosidad por saber quién era, me asomé por la puerta para ver a Blue saludando a mis padres, me acerqué aún más para poder escuchar y ver bien qué sucedía

\- Espero no estar molestando

\- Tu nunca molestas Blue - señaló Mary mientras preparaba té

-¿Esta Emma en casa?

\- Está durmiendo

-¿Segura?

\- Si – aseguró Mary - le coloqué un par de gotas de la poción que me regalaste aquella vez para que durmiera profundamente

Sabía que mi radar no me fallaba, nuevamente me había salvado

-Necesitamos hablar - comenzó - he estado investigando cómo regresar al Bosque Encantado como me pediste en nuestra última reunión de Consejo

 _¿Reunión de Consejo? ¿En qué momento ocurrió eso?, pensé mientras ponía más atención  
_  
-¿Y qué encontraste Blue?

-Busqué alguna forma que no incluyera a Gold o a la Reina Malvada

\- Eso es inteligente- señaló David mientras le daba una taza de té - ¿diste con algo?

-Hay una forma, pero involucra a su hija y de cierta manera a Regina

\- No quiero tener que pedirle nada a Regina, la he notado dando vueltas demasiado cerca de Emma este tiempo y tengo miedo de que esté planeando algo para hacerle daño

 _Si tan solo supiera que era yo la que no quería alejarse de ella_ , pensé

\- Técnicamente no habría que pedirle nada a ella Nieves

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Existe un antiguo texto que encontré en el convento, he estado trabajando en él y ya casi está traducido

-¿Qué dice?

-En él se lee que existe una manera de viajar entre mundos si surgen ciertas situaciones que permitan abrir un portal

-No estoy entendiendo

-El día en que la reina lanzó la maldición no fue elegido al azar

-¿Ah no?

-No, el nacimiento del fruto del amor verdadero liberó la magia suficiente en el ambiente que permitió la efectividad de la maldición

-¿Entonces tendríamos que tener un nuevo hijo con David para poder abrir un portal nuevamente?

 _¿En serio hablaba de tener un hijo como una transacción?_

-No, para este caso debe de ser un hijo del mismo fruto que hizo posible la primera maldición

-¿Henry?

-Debe ser otro hijo, ya que el hechizo debe hacerse durante el proceso de dar a luz

 _¿Tener otro hijo? Ni pensarlo, anula ese pensamiento estúpida polilla_

-Pero Neal está muerto

-No confundas las cosas, Blanca - dijo con tono sabiondo Blue - una cosa es el amor de pareja, el cual es relativo y puede aparecer varias veces en la vida de una persona.

\- No me imagino amando a alguien más que a David

-Ustedes son especiales porque lograron amarse y además son almas gemelas

-Y Neal no era el de Emma – entendiendo Mary al fin

-No lo creo, por ejemplo Regina amó profundamente aquel chico de los caballos y también a su alma gemela Robin, ninguno era menos válido que el otro

-¿O sea que el amor verdadero de Emma esta acá en Storybrooke?

-Es posible, lamentablemente no tenemos el tipo de polvo de hadas que se utiliza para llevar a cabo el hechizo de amor

\- Entonces tendremos que realizarlo a la antigua

 _¿Antigua? ¿Que quería decir eso?_

-Es brillante David - aplaudió Marie - organizaremos un gran baile e invitaremos a los solteros del pueblo y se los presentaremos a Emma hasta dar con el adecuado para ella

 _Pregunta contestada me dije, mientras negaba con la cabeza, ¿años de progreso de la mujer para regresar a la situación en la que mis padres me busquen marido? Me sentí como ganado  
_  
-¿Qué tiene que ver Regina en todo esto entonces?

-El hechizo consta de dos partes al parecer - se movía incómoda Blue en el sillón - el libro dice que debe nacer el fruto del amor verdadero envuelto en la sangre de la persona que lanzó la más antigua de las maldiciones

 _No podían estar hablando en serio,_ me quedé estática tratando de procesar lo que había dicho Blue y negar los peores escenarios que estaban pasando por mi cabeza en ese momento

-¿Regina debe de ser sacrificada entonces? – preguntó temblorosa Marie

-Creo que es lo más probable Nieves - contestó Blue - el día que Emma dé a luz a un nuevo hijo Regina deberá de morir

S&Q

Dejé de escuchar el resto de la conversación mientras entraba en mi habitación a colocarme algo de ropa con rapidez, tomé mis llaves y celular y me asomé a mi ventana para poder calcular el dolor de la caída de acuerdo a la altura del edificio (años escapando de diferentes casas había dado sus frutos) apoyé mi cuerpo en el marco de la ventana para comenzar a descender por la muralla con la mayor agilidad que mi edad daba. Una vez en tierra, corrí a mi auto para hacerlo partir hacia el límite de la ciudad, mi cabeza giraba en un millón de emociones y pensamientos, el enfado hacia mis padres por la simple alusión de matar a Regina sin remordimiento, Blue por averiguar tamaña estupidez de mí teniendo otro hijo y ahogándolo en la sangre de otra persona... era una jodida película de terror en mi cabeza.

Frené en la línea que separaba mi vida actual con la que podría tener si me marchaba de Storybrooke, dejar todo atrás y nunca volver, sentí un nudo en mi garganta mientras las lagrimabas de impotencia corrían por mi cara, haber asesinado a una persona no dejaba mi consciencia tranquila, la pelea en mi corazón por querer huir de todo y mi deseo de estar junto a mi hijo no me daba tregua. Subí mis piernas hasta tocar mi pecho mientras el llanto me ahogaba, la posibilidad de perder a Henry y de no volver a ver a Regina hacia que cada dolor vivido durante mi infancia no fuera comparable con lo que sentía en este momento. Sentí mi bolsillo vibrar hasta que tuve la fuerza de revisar quién me llamaba a esta hora, era Regina

\- ¿Emma?

Traté de contestar, pero no salían las palabras de mi boca, solo respiros ahogados

\- ¿Emma estas ahí?

\- Sí - logré formular

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- No puedo respirar Regina

\- ¿Dónde estás?

-En el límite - logré articular para luego sentirla aparecer a un lado de la carretera. Venía con sólo una bata puesta y el pelo mojado, vi que se acercó a la puerta del vehículo y luego sentí cómo era tomada y apretada entre sus brazos

\- Respira Emma - me susurró al oído - estas teniendo un ataque de pánico

Cerré los ojos para tratar de concentrarme en mi respiración

\- Todo va a estar bien - me repetía mientras pasaba sus manos por mi espalda una y otra vez

Enterré mi cara en su cuello para inhalar su perfume y sólo pensar en ella, me separó lentamente tras sentir mi respiración más tranquila

\- Henry esta sólo en casa- me susurró mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cara limpiando mis lágrimas - ¿Vamos?

S&Q

Me encontraba en el baño de la habitación de huéspedes dándome una larga ducha tras mi ataque de llanto, Regina nos había hecho aparecer en la mansión para luego exigirme que me diera un baño ya que apestaba a tristeza (sus palabras, no las mías) y que prepararía un chocolate para que pudiera descansar en condiciones.  
Sentí pequeños golpes en la puerta mientras terminaba de acomodarme el pijama que Regina había hecho aparecer para mí

\- Adelante- susurré mientras la dejaba entrar

Dejó la taza sobre la mesita de noche y tomaba asiento a los pies de la cama, seguí su ejemplo dejándome caer a su lado.

\- ¿Estás mejor ya?

\- Sí, gracias por ir a rescatarme-

\- ¿Quieres hablar?

-La verdad es que no – suspiré acomodándome en las almohadas – hoy no al menos

La vi levantarse para irse a dormir seguramente

-Regina – me armé de valor para preguntarle - ¿Dormirías a mi lado hoy? Prometo comportarme

Ella solo me miró para luego quitarse la bata y colocarse a mi lado sin decir palabra

\- Gracias Regina

\- Buenas noches Miss Swan.

 _ **Doy las gracias a los que me dejaron RW ( mills, eres mi fan número 1, sé que una orden de alejamiento nunca te detendría, ¡ese es el espíritu!) en el capítulo anterior e invito a los lectores fantasmas a atreverse**_

 _ **Nuevamente gracias a Franchiulla por revisar mis horrores ortográficos**_

 _ **Saluditos desde Chile**_


	9. El muelle

_**Hola! Dejo este nuevo chap para todas las que me dejaron su mensajito dándome ganas para adelantar la publicación de este…**_

 _ **P.D. mills no me mates a causa de este capítulo!**_

9 El muelle

Por regla general soy una persona que destaca por lograr dormir de corrido durante toda la noche, pero esta rompía todos los patrones de mi vida. A mi lado esta Regina Mills, la mujer que hacía que mi corazón se acelerara y perdiera la capacidad de pensar correctamente, cada paso que había dado a su lado había hecho que se fuera metiendo cada vez más en mi corazón. Después de haberse acostado y darme la espalda para dormir, traté de seguir su ejemplo y lograr dormir aunque el sueño duró tan solo una hora cuando las pesadillas de llanto de bebes y ropajes negros de funerales llenaron mis sueños. Cuando me giré para ver a Regina, noté que, efectivamente, la habitación se llenaba de forma natural de la luminosidad de la luna permitiéndome ver claramente su cuerpo acurrucado como un niño buscando calor, estaba ensimismada en ello cuando noté que comenzó a moverse de forma errática escondiendo el rostro en la almohada

\- Regina – me acerqué sin tocarla directamente – despierta, estás teniendo una pesadilla

Ella continuó moviéndose de forma más violenta, así que recordé una antigua pareja que había tenido y cómo él había enfrentado mis pesadillas, me coloqué detrás de ella pasando una mano por debajo de su cintura para terminar apoyándola en su firme estómago empujándola suavemente hacia mi cuerpo e inmovilizando sus movimientos, puse mi rostro en la curva de su cuello y comencé a tararear la primera canción que se me vino a la cabeza. Me mantuve en esa posición hasta que sentí cómo su respiración se iba calmando, entonces traté de sacar mis brazos de su cuerpo para no incomodarla más

\- Me está tocando, Miss Swan –dijo presionando mis manos entre las suyas sobre su estomago

\- Así es Miss Mills

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tuviste una pesadilla, no pude despertarte

\- ¿Y eso te autorizó a ponerme las manos encima?

\- Como sheriff de este pueblo mi deber es proteger a la alcaldesa

Soltó un sonoro suspiro para luego acomodarse mejor contra mi cuerpo y apretar mis manos contra el suyo, tomé este gesto como algo positivo así que hundí mi cara contra su cuello nuevamente.

-Gracias – soltó antes de volverse a dormir acomodada en mis brazos.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente con el cuerpo de Regina apoyado en el mío, con la suavidad de su muslo sobre mi cadera y su mano metida dentro de mi camiseta, me quedé observando cada una de sus facciones que estaban en estado de relax, aprecié la cicatriz sobre su labio preguntándome cómo se la habría hecho.

\- Me estas mirando Emma

\- Lo siento - me disculpé mientras esperaba que se moviera de encima de mí

-Gracias por lo de anoche

\- No hay nada que agradecer Regina, no es nada que tú no hubieses hecho por mí - recordando mi ataque de pánico la noche anterior

-¿Cómo supiste calmarme? - me preguntó mientras sacaba su mano y se acomodada en el respaldo de la cama.

Me acomodé a su lado mientras le explicaba

\- No eres la única con pesadillas en la noche, hubo una noche, hace un tiempo atrás, en que no lograba despertarme sola, la pareja con la que estaba en ese momento me tomó de la misma manera en que lo he hecho contigo, recuerdo que me dijo " _cuando dormimos nos volvemos niños y los terrores bajo la cama salen a pasear, la única manera de espantarlos es volviendo a confiar en que alguien te acunará para volver a despertar_ " - le narré mientras ella jugaba con mis manos el tiempo que duró su silencio.

\- ¿Tienes hambre?

\- Sí - salté con prisa

\- Iré a cambiarme de ropa, te espero abajo mientras levantas a Henry.

Bajé ya vestida a la cocina a ofrecer mi ayuda mientras Henry tomaba un baño, me senté en una de la silla del mesón mientras la veía cocinar tortitas

\- Vámonos Regina – le solté de pronto

\- ¿De Storybrooke?

\- Al menos por hoy, necesito olvidarme de este lugar al menos durante 24 horas - le rogué

\- ¿Dónde quieres ir? - claramente el tono de desesperación en mi voz la había ablandado

\- Donde quieras – le contesté pensando lugares cercanos – Boston, al bosque, a la playa, elije tú

\- ¿Y tus padres?

\- Soy mayor de edad hace bastante tiempo ya, si no quieres prefiero que me lo digas directamente antes de inventarte alguna escusa, pero de todas maneras le preguntaré a Henry si quiere salir.

Me levanté molesta de la cocina para dirigirme hacia el cuarto del chico

\- Emma, lo siento - dijo a mi espalda – conozco un lugar en el bosque que da a un pequeño claro con un muelle, a Henry le gustará ir y si tu pequeño berrinche ya terminó me encantaría ir con ustedes dos a este paseo familiar.

La emoción me embargó cuando la escuché hablar de nosotros tres como familia y sin poder evitarlo la tomé entre mis brazos para darle una vuelta completa, la solté rápidamente antes de que se molestara con mi arranque de niña y corrí hacia las escaleras para ir a buscar a Henry.

S&Q

Salimos de la mansión, y tras 45 minutos de marcha, llegamos a un pequeño claro, apartado, cerca de la línea, era un lugar tranquilo en donde se apreciaba un pequeño muelle y una pequeña colina que nos permitió sentarnos, mientras Henry corría a instalar una pequeña caña de pescar.  
Los minutos que pasamos en silencio, una al lado de la otra, me permitieron despejar mi cabeza de todo lo ocurrido ayer, aun no sabía si debía decirle a Regina lo que había oído entre Blue y mis padres.

\- Deja de pensar Swan – me indicó mientras golpeaba mi hombro con el suyo – desde aquí te puedo escuchar

\- Lo siento

\- Deja de pedir disculpas – me volvió a decir -¿estás pensando en lo que ocurrió anoche con Cruella?

\- No, realmente – empecé a mover mis manos de forma nerviosa - Regina necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que ocurrió anoche

\- Te escucho

Procedí a contarle todo lo escuchado esa noche, los planes de volver al bosque, las reuniones del consejo, que al parecer se estaban efectuando sin nuestro conocimiento, los requisitos del hechizo encontrado por Blue y la necesidad del sacrificio de ella para poder efectuarse. Esperé pacientemente el ataque de furia por su parte hacia mi familia pero este nunca llegó

\- ¿Estás embarazada? – me preguntó flexionando sus rodillas contra su pecho dirigiendo su vista hacia Henry

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté mientras trataba de entender su pregunta - ¡No!

\- ¿Pretendes estarlo en algún futuro pronto?

\- Te aseguro que con una vez fue más que suficiente Regina

Me di cuenta del daño que mis palabras habían provocado en ella, recordé que a ella le quitaron la opción de vivirlo y después había bebido aquella poción

\- Entonces debemos pensar que mi vida no correrá peligro mientras usted no se quede embarazada del pirata.

\- No te preocupes, Regina, él no es quien me interesa – me armé de valor para continuar – la persona que me interesa es una mujer

\- Eso no lo esperaba, ¿quién es la afortunada?

\- No creo que lo quieras saber, no quiero hacerte sentir incomoda

\- Prometo no hacerlo Emma

\- Me gustas tú, Regina, más que una simple amiga o madre de mi hijo – vi como su rostro tomó una actitud fría, así que preferí disculparme, nuevamente – de verdad no tienes que incomodarte Regina, yo entiendo que no puedas sentir nada por mí.

\- Emma, ¿entiendes que no podemos estar juntas cierto? – se giró para poder mirarme

\- ¿Por qué no? No me digas que es porque tienes miedo a lo que piense el pueblo

\- Sabes que no, nunca me ha importado este tipo de cosas.

\- ¿Entonces? – la seguí cuestionando, no había dicho nada con respecto al hecho de que que yo le pudiera gustar

\- Porque no soy buena para ti, daño todo lo que toco - me explicó mientras sentía cómo mi corazón se rompía con sus palabras - Mírate, ya te estoy haciendo daño incluso sin querer

Pasé mis manos por mi cara para notar las huellas de las lágrimas que habían caído sin mi control

\- No tomes una decisión pensando en eso Regina – le reclamé sus palabras - ¿o crees que cuando entendí que me gustabas no consideré el daño potencial en el momento de hablarte de mis sentimientos?

\- No puedo Emma

\- ¿Te gustó al menos?

\- Eso no importa

\- Sí importa - le tomé las manos - si me dices que sí, yo te juro que te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo si me das una oportunidad

\- No, Emma - soltando mis manos mientras bajaba su mirada - me gustas cómo eres conmigo, cómo me cuidas y te preocupas por mí, aunque yo te quiera lejos, adoro tu cabezonería por pensar que solo soy Regina y no la reina Malvada, porque me permite relajarme a tu lado sin tener miedo a ser juzgada por mi pasado, pero no sé si eso es suficiente para iniciar una relación física contigo.

\- Podríamos intentarlo si quieres - sugerí ansiosa - podemos ir al ritmo que tú quieras

\- El problema es que no quiero intentarlo y fallar - me dijo ya irritada - estoy cansada de una decepción tras otra y no me voy a arriesgar a perderte como amiga por algo que sabemos, en el fondo, no va a resultar bien para ninguna de las dos.

\- Eso no lo sabes, no puedes tomar una decisión pensando que va a salir todo mal de antemano

\- Mírame Emma – pasó sus manos por mi rostro para quedar a la altura de sus ojos - mírame y niégame que no te preocupa que te haga daño si nos planteamos una relación, niégame que te aterra que con mis palabras o uno de mis comentarios destroce tu autoestima.

La miré tratando de discutir sus palabras, buscando algún fundamento para defenderme, pero sabía que tenía razón, sus palabras podrían ser como veneno si ella quisiera, pero honestamente no me importaba.

\- Cuando uno ama a alguien de verdad, sea correspondido o no, le das a esa persona la facultad para destruirte, Regina, es un riesgo que siempre está presente cuando inicias una relación. ¿No voy a poder hacerte cambiar de opinión, verdad?

\- Lo siento Emma, pero es mi última palabra

Mantuve mis manos en su rostro mientras mis pulgares acariciaban sus mejillas

\- ¿Te puedo pedir un último favor antes de que me pidas que olvidemos esta conversación?

\- Está bien

\- Cierra los ojos un minuto

\- Emma…

No la dejé terminar, tomé el impulso necesario para acercar mi boca a la suya, fue un simple roce pero pude sentir cómo un escalofrío nos tocó a ambas, acaricié sus labios sin prisa tomándome mi tiempo, disfrutando del sabor a manzanas que desprendía, sentí cuando Regina me respondió tímidamente, y su lengua recorrió con ternura mis labios de lado a lado. Pedí permiso con mi lengua, suavemente, para intensificar el beso y este me fue concedido, nuestras lenguas se encontraron haciendo que ambas soltáramos un suspiro, sentí cómo las manos de ella se enganchaban en mi cuello para empujarme a profundizar aún más el beso. Ahora no eran sólo nuestras bocas las unidas, si no que nuestros cuerpos se habían acomodado para estar más cerca de la otra. Maldije mi necesidad de aire que me obligó a separarme de ella lentamente.

\- Emma

\- Shhh, déjalo estar Regina – pasé mi mano por su cabello una última vez - no hablaremos más de esto a menos que tú me lo pidas, lo juro

Sin más que decir, queriendo llevarme para mí el recuerdo de lo recién ocurrido, posé mis labios en su mejilla como símbolo de despedida y me marché a ver a Henry al muelle para darle su espacio.

\- Realmente lo lamento ma'

-¿Qué cosa chico? - pregunté mientras lanzaba una piedra al río

\- Que lo tuyo con mama no funcionara

\- ¿De qué estás hablando Henry? - le pregunté nerviosa, me había olvidado de él cuándo bese a Regina

\- Imagino que mama te dijo que no - volviendo a tirar una piedra

\- ¿Henry?

\- Sé que te gusta, lo noté hace un tiempo, primero pensé que eran ideas mías porque tú habías estado con papá, pero luego escuché tu pelea con Lily en la comisaría aquel día.

\- Lamento que escucharas eso

\- No me importa realmente, sé que tus sentimientos son sinceros

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Porque la miras a ella como si nada más existiera a tu alrededor

\- Me dijo que no chico – suspiré derrotada

\- Es porque tiene miedo

\- Lo sé chico, pero no voy a obligarla a estar conmigo

\- ¿Y la misión Mangosta? ¡No te puedes rendir, eres la salvadora!

\- Cuando uno ama a alguien, lo hace respetando el sentir de esta y si ella cree que su felicidad no es conmigo como su pareja, aceptaré mi papel como amiga

\- ¿Friendzone?

\- Ve donde tu madre, pequeño bribón - le dije mientras lo empujaba y reía - dale un gran abrazo y dile que la quieres.

\- ¿Sólo de mi parte?

\- Vete ya Henry, yo recojo todo y lo llevo al auto

Lo vi alejarse hacia Regina, entonces me giré para recoger la caña cuando me encontré con un rostro pegado a mí

\- Úrsula - murmuré

\- No debiste matarla, rubia - me dijo - esto va por ella

\- ¡Emma!

Sentí a lo lejos que me llamaban, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba más que al dolor que sentía bajar por la parte superior de mi espalda, deje de sentir mis piernas hasta el punto de perder su fuerza y caer de frente, rogando en mi interior que Regina llegara a tiempo para salvarme.

….

 _ **Recuerden, entre más mensajes dejen, más rápido subiré el siguiente (manipulación nivel Dios)**_

 _ **Mujajaja**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile, IV Region**_


	10. Una oportunidad

_**Hola! La verdad es que iba a subir este capítulo mañana, pero me acorde que yo también leo y odio cuando lo dejan esperando a una durante varios días… Así que disfruten!**_

10 Una Oportunidad

Regina POV

Sentí el estallido de magia de mi cuerpo de forma automática lanzándose hacia Úrsula que estaba junto a Emma con un cuchillo en su mano, el golpe fue tan fuerte que sólo se escuchó su grito de sorpresa antes de caer al agua, muerta. Corrí hacia Emma y pude ver cómo su clásica camiseta blanca ahora se teñía rápidamente de rojo, me acerqué a su cara para ver si aún respiraba

\- ¿Esta bien?

\- ¡Henry aléjate! - le grité para que no viera la sangre

\- No, es mi madre

\- Aún respira al menos

\- ¿No puedes curarla con tu magia?

Rajé su camiseta para dar con la herida en su omoplato derecho, apliqué un hechizo de curación pero sin resultados positivos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, por qué no deja de sangrar? – me apremió Henry

Hice un repaso mental de la magia aplicada y de los motivos del porqué no estaba funcionado

\- El cuchillo tiene unas runas en él, mamá – me señaló acercándome el arma

Desvié mi mirada hacia el objeto para analizarlo con atención, en él se podían divisar, a pesar de la sangre, unas extrañas marcas, le pedí que me lo acercará mientras que con mi chaqueta tapaba la salida de la sangre

\- Es un cuchillo mágico, Henry - mientras trataba de traducir lo que decía - necesito que me prestes atención, cariño, necesito llevar a Emma a casa para ver si encuentro alguna poción que logre detener la hemorragia, así que necesito que envuelvas con tu bufanda ese cuchillo y me lo entregues.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hago?

\- Quiero que recuerdes todo lo que te enseñó tu abuelo sobre la conducción y que te dirijas donde Belle, dile que es urgente que vaya a la mansión, es la única que creo que podría ayudarnos.

\- Blue sabe más de magia

\- Puede ser, pero no alcanzaré a abrir la boca antes de que crean que yo lo hice y lo que menos necesitamos es a tus abuelos y a la panda de enanos tratando de quemarme en la hoguera.

Henry asintió dándome la razón mientras me entregaba el cuchillo para luego correr al auto, esperé que arrancara para tomar a Emma entre mis brazos y desaparecernos de aquel lugar.

Nos aparecí directamente en mi cuarto y la dejé sobre mi cama boca abajo sin importarme la sangre que caía sobre mis sábanas. Me dirigí a mi tocador donde bajo un falso fondo guardaba algunas pociones que tenía para caso de accidentes, tomé una de las más fuertes para dirigirme donde Emma y terminar de retirarle lo que quedaba de camiseta y soltarle el sujetador hasta tener su espalda totalmente descubierta, no pude evitar dar un repaso a esta y notar algunas marcas y cicatrices que la atravesaban, vertí la poción directamente sobre la herida y coloqué mis manos para volverla más efectiva, esperé un par de minutos mientras observaba cómo se detenía, poco a poco, la salida de sangre.

\- ¿Emma? - pregunté sacando sus cabellos del rostro - ¿Emma, puedes oírme?

Aguardé a su lado mientras esperaba que ofreciera alguna reacción más allá de la débil respiración que mostraba. Apoyé mis rodillas a un lado de la cama y tomé una de sus manos para comenzar a traspasarle suavemente parte de mi magia mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido un par de horas atrás.

¡Estúpida Swan! Ella y sus sentimientos habían arruinado mi cabeza. Sacudí mis pensamientos concentrándome sólo en ayudarla a sanar.

\- ¿Estoy muerta?

\- No, Miss Swan - le respondí dándole una sonrisa mientras me incorporaba

\- ¿Estás segura? Mira que me siento como una mierda

\- Lenguaje Swan - la reprendí mientras revisaba nuevamente su espalda - le aseguro que el privilegio de acabar con su vida lo tengo reservado yo solamente.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Úrsula te atacó

-¿Les hizo a ustedes algún daño?

\- No - le aseguré - me encargué también de que no se lo haga a nadie más

\- Ashhh

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¡Quema!

Volví la vista para notar que el sangrado había vuelto a resurgir como al comienzo del ataque, me precipité sobre el resto de poción que había quedado para verterlo y volver a aplicar mi magia

\- ¿Mejor?

\- Algo - se quejó - ¿por qué no sana?

\- No lo sé, al parecer el cuchillo tenía propiedades mágicas diferentes a las usuales, ya que no he podido cerrar la herida con mi magia.

Estuve unos minutos aplicando el hechizo hasta que el sangrado volvió a detenerse

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- Usted no va a hacer nada, Miss Swan, a no ser quedarse ahí sin moverse - le ordené

\- Sí, señora

Reí ante su respuesta y le pregunté si quería algo mientras bajaba a la cocina.

Me apoyé en el borde de la cocina mientras trataba de colocar en orden mi cabeza, el teléfono de Henry no sonaba, así que no tenía como saber si había llegado donde belle, sabía además que en algún momento debía avisar a Nieves del ataque sobre Emma y la verdad es que tras lo contado aquella tarde, temía que en cuanto abriera la boca le haría tragar una bola de fuego.

Tomé el vaso con agua y me dirigí a mi cuarto pensando aun en el beso que me había dado Emma hoy y sin pensarlo, llevé mi mano a los labios recordando el escalofrió que había sentido. Abrí la puerta para tropezarme con un gran charco de sangre que corría desde mi cama hasta la entrada

\- ¡Emma! – Grité corriendo hacia su herida de la que salía la sangre abundantemente – aguanta cariño, no se te ocurra morir, no ahora.

Vertí sobre ella el resto de las pociones que tenía y apliqué una gran cantidad de magia hasta lograr volver a detener la hemorragia, acerqué mi rostro a su nariz para confirmar si aún respiraba.

\- ¿Mamá?

\- ¿Regina?

-¿Emma?

Giré mi cara sin quitar mis manos de su espalda para encontrarme a Henry, Belle y a Nieves en la puerta de mi habitación.

Tras asegurarme que el sangrado se había detenido por el momento, procedí a contarles lo que había ocurrido y mostrarle el cuchillo a Belle para ver si ella podía reconocerlo y ayudarme a buscar una cura para la herida de Emma

\- Es una Daga Elfica envenenada

\- Me imaginé cuando vi las runas – le expliqué – ¿dice algo de por qué la herida de Emma no sana con magia?

\- Esta anula la magia de Emma y el veneno provoca el sangrado continuo y un profundo dolor, tus continuas curaciones han permitido que Emma no muera desangrada.

\- ¿Existe alguna cura? – pregunté, la última curación me había agotado y no creía que fuera a poder seguir haciéndolo de forma continua

\- Sí, tendría que ponerme a preparar una poción que lleva cerca de 8 horas en estar lista

\- Pediré ayuda a Blue entonces - intervino Nieves

\- ¡No! – Le grité para luego colocar mi mejor voz – tú te vas a encargar de mantener al pueblo, como la princesa que eres, tranquilo y a salvo. ¿Te imaginas el caos que se va a generar si saben que la gran salvadora fue atacada?

\- ¡Tienes razón Regina, esto es un atentado a la familia real de Storybrooke!

Evité girar los ojos mientras le hacia una señal a Belle para apartarla de los oídos de Nieves

\- Prepara la poción, Belle, avísame si te falta algún ingrediente y te espero mañana a primera hora – le indiqué – mantendré a Emma viva mientras tanto.

\- Regina, hay algo más que hacer para que funcione la cura.

\- Toda magia tiene su precio, lo sé, pero prefiero no pensar en esto esta noche - le negué con la cabeza – ya me dirás mañana

Nos despedimos rápidamente y a continuación me dirigí donde Henry y Nieves que aun hablaba de cómo el ataque a Emma le impactaba a ella.

\- ¿Mama va a morir, no es así?

\- Henry, escúchame bien, no voy a dejar que tu madre muera mientras esté en mis manos, te lo prometo - lo abracé tras realizar mi promesa - ahora quiero que vayas con tu abuela a su departamento y que le hagas caso.

\- Pero mamá…

\- Henry, necesito poder estar tranquila para poder curar a Emma a cada momento - le expliqué - aún faltan un par de horas para el amanecer y tu madre tiene que aguantar mucho aun ¿lo entiendes?

\- Sí mama

Lo volví a abrazar mientras miraba a Nieves buscando su compromiso de cuidar a mi hijo

\- No te preocupes Regina, David y yo cuidaremos a Henry mientras tú cuidas a Emma - me aseguró con una nerviosa sonrisa - mi hija va a estar bien, todavía le esperan grandes cosas

Me mordí la lengua para no lanzar un venenoso comentario

-Estoy segura que así es Nieves, sino te importa, voy a ir a revisar a Emma para evitar un nuevo sangrado

Esperé hasta escuchar la puerta cerrarse para precipitarme donde Emma para revisar su hombro

\- Duele – me reclamó mientras levantaba el parche provisional

\- Lo sé

\- No sé si voy a aguantar hasta mañana Regina

\- Lo vas a hacer

\- Me encanta tu optimismo, pero debemos ser realistas, no creo poder aguantar otra hemorragia

\- Me quedaré a tu lado toda la noche de ser necesario para asegurarme de que no vuelva a abrirse la herida.

\- ¿Tengo derecho a algún deseo antes de morir?

\- No vas a morir, Swan

\- Pero aun así

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Túmbate a mi lado, quiero volver a sentirte, morena - dijo cerrando poco a poco los ojos

Ni siquiera pensé en las consecuencias de mis actos ni del sobrenombre empleado así que sólo me tumbé de lado quedando cara a cara, coloqué mi mano sobre su espalda desnuda acariciándola de arriba abajo

\- Se siente bien, ¿sabes?

\- Tengo manos mágicas

\- No lo dudo - dijo tratando de abrir los ojos para mirarme

Me acerqué aún más a ella para que sintiera mi cuerpo hasta el punto de rozarnos.

\- No puedes morirte Emma – le susurré para distraerla del dolor - aún tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos, aún falta discutir cuando Henry decida tener una cita y tu quieras detenerme para que no asuste a quien ose robar a mi príncipe

\- ¿Puedo usar las esposas contigo? - murmuró con la voz cansada

\- ¿Cómo haces para pensar en sexo en este momento?

\- Estoy media desnuda contigo tumbada a mi lado, no soy de hierro, mujer- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - aunque si tú te sacas también la parte de arriba me darías un motivo para seguir viviendo.

Rodé los ojos ante sus palabras y volví a acariciarla con mis manos hasta llegar a su cadera donde noté que, efectivamente, ahí estaba tatuado la fecha del nacimiento de Henry.

\- Te quiero Regina

\- Emma...

\- Me estoy muriendo y me niego a irme de esta tierra sin que me creas

\- Te creo Emma

\- Quiero que sepas que te quiero, que todo tu cuerpo me vuelve loca y si me dieras la oportunidad lo recorrería completamente con mis manos y lengua.

\- ¿Sólo por mi cuerpo? Pensé que tus sentimientos eran menos superficiales

\- Te quiero como la madre que eres – continuó, ignorando mi comentario - hubiese dado mi mano derecha porque me hubiese adoptado alguien como tú, morena, dispuesta amar a alguien tan incondicionalmente como lo haces con Henry. No conozco un amor más sincero que el tuyo-

\- Emma, de verdad necesitas descansar, puede que tengas otra hemorragia y debes conservar las fuerzas.

\- Y te quiero – susurró con su último esfuerzo, se notaba agotada- sin máscaras y sin mentiras, morena, por ser simplemente tú, con lo bueno y lo malo y me hubiese encantado haber tenido la oportunidad de haber estado a tu lado y demostrártelo.

Sentí como una lagrima caía por mi mejilla tras las palabras Emma quien no volvió a abrir los ojos durante lo que quedó de noche, me tuve que conformar con su débil respirar y el suave calor que desprendía aún su cuerpo.

Las horas que quedaban previas al amanecer pasaron entre ataques cada vez más fuerte de la magia sobre su cuerpo haciéndome emplear hechizos cada vez más poderosos para detener la sangre. Tras las curas, volvía acariciar con mis manos su espalda y cabello llegando a imaginar cómo sería hacerlo en otro contexto. Sus confesiones sólo habían logrado confundirme aún más de lo que ya estaba, no había mentido cuando le dije que me gustaban muchas cosas de ella y cómo me hacía sentir, pero traspasar esos sentimientos y llevarlos al plano de una relación amorosa con una mujer era un nivel que nunca me había planteado ni en el Bosque Encantado ni en Storybrooke.

Debía confesar que no se sentía tan extraño tocar una espalda fuerte, pero a la vez femenina como lo era la de Emma, diferente a la de Graham o Robín. El beso que me había dado me había hecho estremecer de forma completa, como hace mucho tiempo no me había pasado, en él pude saborear la ternura y el amor que me profesaba en esos momentos con sus palabras.

Faltaba cerca de una hora para que llegara Belle cuando sentí gemir de dolor a Emma

\- ¿Emma puedes oírme?

\- Mátame – gruñó

\- Aguanta un poco más - le dije dándole fuerzas - ya casi no queda nada para la hora planeada.

\- Regina

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Necesito ir al baño

\- Ok – murmuré mientras me colocaba de pie a un lado de la cama - déjame ayudarte a llegar

Tomé uno de sus brazos colocándolo sobre mis hombros para ayudarla a incorporarse, tratando de olvidar que estaba semidesnuda y caminamos hacia el baño

\- Creo que a partir de aquí puedo sola Regina

\- Ehhh sí - tartamudeé sin levantar la vista de mis pies - Llámame si necesitas algo más, estaré afuera

Salí rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Había visto mujeres desnudas antes sin ponerme nerviosa, pero el hecho de haber compartido un beso con ella le daba un tono diferente a la situación ¿Como de sentiría tomar uno de sus pechos? ¿Me excitaría pasando mi lengua por sus rosados pezones? ¿Su toqué sería igual al de un hombre?

\- Regina

\- Voy - me incliné rápidamente sobre ella para ayudarla a caminar hasta la cama nuevamente

\- Me veo como la mierda

\- Lenguaje Swan - la reprendí mientras la colocada sobre la cama boca abajo ignorando el roce de mis manos sobre su cuerpo.

\- Ya queda poco Emma - dije acariciándole la cara – resiste

\- Háblame de algo, distráeme del dolor, morena

Le hablé de mi tiempo como reina malvada, de cómo su madre había burlado cada uno de mis intentos de asesinarla

\- Tienes que admitir que es gracioso

\- Quizás ahora pueda hacerlo - le gruñí - pero en esa época era terriblemente frustrante.

Seguimos hablando un poco más cuando sentimos el ruido de la puerta de la entrada, era Belle.

La recibí y revisamos juntas en mi habitación que tuviéramos todos los ingredientes para sanar a Emma, era un hechizo y una simple poción que permitiría que el cuerpo de Emma sanara con naturalidad.

\- ¿Cuál es el precio? - preguntó Emma desde la cama – si hay algo que he aprendido de este lugar es que nada es gratis, sobre todo cuando la magia está involucrada.

\- No lo sé – le contestó Belle – anoche estuve buscando en los libros de la biblioteca y solo hablan de que si la sanación debe ser llevada a cabo por un ser mágico y que este quedaría atado mágicamente de por vida a la persona curada.

\- No se oye tan mal, quiero decir, podría ser peor

\- El problema es que todos los casos hablan de la persona salvada como un ser no mágico, no sé qué consecuencias tendría en el caso de ustedes.

\- ¿Cuál es tu teoría? – le pregunté mientras trataba de recordar si había leído algo similar en mi castillo

\- Si somos positivas, podría significar que su magia se haga más fuerte – con falso entusiasmo – de lo contrario podría significar que una o ambas pierdan sus habilidades para hacer magia y en el peor de los casos que una de las dos muera.

\- ¡No! – negó Emma tratando de incorporarse de la cama

\- Belle, ¿me das unos minutos? - le pregunté mientras la empujaba hacia la puerta – voy a aclararle las ideas a la Sheriff

Me volteé para darle mi peor mirada para que volviera a recostarse

\- No me vas a convencer Regina, no vale la pena el riesgo

\- Tu lo vales Emma

\- No, si significa que pierdas tu magia o mueras, no podemos dejar a Henry desprotegido en este maldito pueblo que cada dos semanas es atacado por alguna mágica alimaña.

La miré mientras trataba de convencerme sobre su punto de vista, así que me incliné para quedar a la altura de sus ojos y le dije

-Vamos a hacer esto, Emma Swan – le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla – y una vez que estés completamente sana te obligaré a cumplir tu oferta de hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo ¿me oíste?

Sin esperar su respuesta, posé suavemente mis labios sobre los suyos, castamente, nos besamos delicadamente sin prisa por profundizar, para evitar movimientos bruscos que le hicieran daño.

\- Vamos a darnos una oportunidad, Emma Swan – le señalé mientras nos separábamos – vamos a ganarle la partida al destino, que se ha encargado de hacernos miserables toda la vida y le mostraremos lo jodidamente felices que podemos ser

\- Lenguaje Miss Mills – me dijo con una sonrisa – estoy tan feliz que estoy dispuesta a darte el honor de decirle a mi madre que estamos juntas

\- No tan deprisa, Swan, aun no la veo de rodillas pidiéndome que sea su novia.

\- El día que me coloque de rodillas ante ti será para hacer cosas más entretenidas, te lo aseguro

Me ruboricé ante sus palabras mientras que Belle volviera a entrar en la habitación para preparar la poción y el hechizo. Ella tomó su lugar a los pies de la cama para recitar el contra hechizo mientras yo vertía con una mano la poción y con la otra al mismo tiempo dejaba entrar mi magia en el cuerpo de Emma. Escuché el grito de ella mientras desde la herida salía un líquido de color negro que, poco a poco, dio paso a un color de piel rosado y sano, caí de rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

\- Regina, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Belle mientras me ayudaba a levantarme para recostarme al otro lado de la cama

\- ¿Cómo está Emma? – pregunté mientras trataba de mantenerme consiente

\- Aun respira y la herida se ve mucho mejor – me contestó mientras revisaba la espalda – voy a dejarle puesto un vendaje limpio mientras ambas descansan, realmente creo que todo salió bien, Regina

Asentí ante sus palabras mientras me acomodaba junto a Emma, pasando uno de mis brazos por su espalda y apoyaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro sano para dejarme llevar por el agotamiento de aquel día.

 _ **Muchas gracias a todas y todos los que dejaron su mensaje en el capítulo anterior y espero sus comentarios en este nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **Mills: gracias por ser el número 50 y que disfrutaras de mi regalo… Saludos para mi acosadora favorita**_

 _ **SJL: aquí va lo que me pediste, espero que te haya gustado, ahí me cuentas**_

 _ **Natacha Paredes: espero que te gustara este capítulo ya que lo hice para que la gente viera lo que pensaba Regina de toda esta situación (nada fácil por así decirlo), espero que te guste**_

 _ **CarlaMills: el ombligo de mi país! Feliz también de haber ganado… te dejo este chap para que veas como se siente Regina, saludos!**_

 _ **15marday : cuéntame si lo que te envié es lo que esperabas en este capítulo… espero que ya estés mejor el día de hoy, cuídate!**_

 _ **Guest de Colombia: muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones! Espero que te guste este capitulo**_

 _ **Guest de la XV : vacaciones de invierno? Jajaja, no pude evitar dejar el chap anterior asi muajajaj espero que que te guste este… saludos!**_


	11. A tu ritmo y sin empuje

**_Hello! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, para darle en el gusto a todas las personas que me pidieron una pronta continuación. Besitos y no olviden comentar_**

11.- A tu ritmo y sin empuje

 **Emma POV  
**  
Desperté sin saber cuántas horas habían pasado desde que me había desmayado tras el hechizo, traté de levantar mi pecho de la cama, pero un dolor sobre mi cuerpo anuló mis intenciones. Busqué a Regina en la habitación cuando noté un cuerpo a mi lado, me giré para encontrarla a mi lado apoyada en la almohada. Se notaba que estaba agotada aún, seguramente la noche despierta a mi lado y el hechizo acabaron con sus energías y aun así se veía perfecta a mis ojos.

\- ¿Tiene algún fetiche con verme dormir Miss Swan?

-De ser así mi fetiche sería verla a todas horas, alcaldesa

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Como si me hubiesen apuñalado y envenenado, además estar en esta posición está acabando con mi espalda

Se incorporó en la cama para mirar mi hombro

\- La herida se ve mejor que ayer al menos , pero será aconsejable que dejemos un par de días descansar tu cuerpo de la magia antes de curarla - dijo mientras revisaba bajo el parche - trata de mantenerte así, al menos un par de horas más.

Volví a tratar de acomodar un poco más mi cuerpo pero el dolor no me dejó.

\- Hablando de magia, ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Igual - me contestó mientas hacia aparecer una bola de fuego sobre su mano

\- Al menos no te quitó la tuya - le dije alegremente mientras ella volvía a recostarse quedando cara a cara

\- No...

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - le pregunté nerviosa

\- Nada.

La miré dándome cuenta de que me mentía, hice un ligero repaso desde que me desperté hasta ahora sin encontrar motivos

\- ¿Sabes que puedo saber cuándo mientes, cierto?

\- Tan sólo estaba pensando sobre todo lo que hablamos hace un par de horas

\- Deberás de ser más específica Regina

\- Sobre lo de darnos una oportunidad - me contestó alejándose de mí rápidamente - creo que fuimos presas del pánico y nos hizo tomar una decisión precipitada, además estábamos asustadas...

\- Yo no estaba asustada - la interrumpí para callarla ante los claros signos de pánico en sus ojos, me recordaba a un pequeño ciervo cuando se encuentra cara a cara con el cazador -  
Sé que fue un momento difícil el vivido, morena, pero todo lo que dije fue de verdad y de corazón, de verdad quiero esta oportunidad contigo y te juro que en cuanto logre moverme de esta cama no descansaré hasta hacerte feliz

\- ¿Y si no resulta y terminamos odiándonos? ¿Y qué hay de Henry? Ni siquiera he pensado en él y en el impacto en su vida ¿Y si no me gusta físicamente Emma? ¿Has considerado que nuestros sentimientos sean meramente platónicos y estemos confundiendo las cosas?

Levanté las cejas totalmente impactada ante la cantidad de palabras dichas en minutos, nunca imaginé ver a la reina malvada tan asustada ante una presunta salida de armario

\- Regina

\- No puedo hacerlo Emma, soy la reina malvada y mírame ahora, entrando en pánico tan sólo por pensar en estar contigo.

\- Regina, respira - le dije mientras tomaba su mano - escúchame un minuto, ¿sí?

Asintió con la cabeza mientras que con mi pulgar acariciaba su mano

\- Cuando admití mis sentimiento por ti, pensé durante muchas horas cómo seria estar contigo a diario, llevamos ya un par de años juntas y sé que contigo no es un campo de rosas y no lo digo como algo malo, te lo aseguro – le aseguré rápidamente mientras volví a tomar aire para apretar suavemente más su mano - quiero que entiendas que comprendo cada uno de tus temores y quiero que sepas que yo también tengo los míos, pero eso pasa en cada inicio de una pareja... No somos sólo nosotras y la única manera de enfrentarse a estos miedos es hablando.

\- Sabes que no soy el tipo de persona que anda hablando de mis sentimientos a cada momento.

\- Lo sé - le aseguré - yo tampoco, así que te propongo un trato

\- ¿Otro más Swan?

\- Así es, Miss Mills - le contesté con una sonrisa - ya que nos conocemos, podemos ir saltándonos algunas partes de este "inicio" de relación.

\- Eso es verdad

\- Te propongo que de la puerta de tu habitación hacia afuera sigamos como estamos hasta el momento, - le expliqué - tú seguirás siendo la alcaldesa y yo la sheriff viviendo en armonía por amor a Henry.

\- Que nos ocúltenos, quieres decir

\- No me malinterpretes, lo que quiero es que tras esta puerta vayamos a tu ritmo, con lo que tú te sientas cómoda, sin presiones, tú mandas

\- Me gusta esa parte

Lo sé. De esta manera, si tú quieres abrazarme o besarme, será en el momento en que tú lo decidas y en el lugar que tú quieras sin temor a ofenderme.

\- ¿Y de la puerta hacia adentro?

\- Permíteme guiarte, enseñarte lo poco que sé de estar en pareja, lo que significa dormir abrazados y lo que un simple beso de saludo puede hacer.

\- ¿Eso significa que deberías besarme ahora? – preguntó haciendo alusión a que estábamos en su cuarto

\- Por mucho que me gustara, creo que mi aliento apesta y debo comer antes de desmayarme, preciosa

\- ¿Eres muy amante de los sobrenombres, Swan?

\- Algo. ¿Qué tal si comenzamos por llamarnos por nuestros nombres?

\- Me gusta llamarte Swan.

\- ¿Swan de la puerta hacia afuera y Emma puerta adentro? - todo indicaba que mi futura relación con Regina iba a ser una constante negociación para convencerla de que cediera, así que me armé de paciencia.

\- Me parece, Emma - me confirmó mientras se colocaba de pie para bajar - voy a servir algo para comer ¿crees que puedas ir al baño sola?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras la escuchaba partir.  
Una vez en el baño, ya algo más aseada, me senté sobre el banquillo que está ahí mientras pensaba en cómo llevar a cabo mis intenciones y ganas de formalizar con Regina sin espantarla, provocando que se arrepintiera de darnos la oportunidad. Decidí ver a Regina como un ciervo pequeño, tenía que acostumbrarse a mi presencia, luego acercaría mi cuerpo a ella y la atraparía. Así que, con esos pensamientos en mente y con la promesa de mantener mis pantalones puestos al menos un par de semanas, me acerqué a los cajones de su ropa buscando algo ligero que ponerme para no incomodarla con mi desnudez, eso y evitar que mi excitación se hiciera obvia cada vez que la viera.

Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que nuevamente me había dormido, y sentí a Regina a mi lado revisando unos papeles.

\- Deja de mirarme Swan

\- Emma - le corregí, iba a tener que aplicarme con ella - me quedé dormida lo siento.

\- Deja de pedir disculpas, Emma - me señaló colocándose de pie y acercando una bandeja a mi lado - ¿necesitas ayuda?

\- No sé si podré comer mucho estando boca abajo

\- Te ayudaré a sentarte para que comas y luego volverás a tu posición

\- Creí que yo mandaba aquí - haciendo referencia a la habitación

\- He decidido que eso será cuando estés en condiciones - me señaló mientras me acomodaba en la cabecera de la cama - así que por ahora sólo nos dedicaremos a cuidarte.

\- Enfermera Mills –susurré con algo de gracia - me gusta

\- Eres una pervertida

Dejó la bandeja sobre mis piernas para que comiera, mientras me ponía al día de las novedades del pueblo

\- No me explico cómo tu madre hizo para que todo el pueblo se enterara de tu ataque.

\- Los pájaros deben de haberla ayudado, no tengo otra explicación

\- El gancho ambulante vino a verte temprano

\- ¿Hook?

\- Así es, le dije que no estabas para atenderlo y que se marchara - me respondió tajantemente

Preferí no seguir insistiendo, noté una pizca de celos en sus palabras, pero preferí no tentar mi suerte.

\- ¿Hablaste ya con Henry?

\- Viene hoy por la tarde, prefiero que no pase mucho tiempo con tus padres

\- Lo entiendo - dije con malestar tras recordar

\- Sé que son tus padres...- trató de justificarse

\- Lo entiendo, yo tampoco estoy cómoda con ellos, y más cuando sé que están conspirando a nuestras espaldas - le aseguré mientras dejaba la bandeja a un lado - ahora me gustaría preguntarte algo.

\- Dime - mientras se acomodaba frente a mí

\- ¿Cómo te has sentido las veces que nos hemos besado? ¿Extraño? ¿Bien? ¿Asqueroso?

\- Ha estado bien - mientras se ruborizaba - no ha sido tan malo como creía

\- ¿Sólo bien? ¿Crees que podemos de subir de categoría ese solo "bien"?

Asintió con la cabeza, mientras le daba un simple roce con mis labios, sentí como algo me unía a ella y una fuerza me empujaba a por más. Agarré su cara con mis manos para que no se echara hacia atrás. Mi corazón latía con una fuerza que pensé por un momento que se me iba a salir del pecho, sentí a Regina apoyarse en mis piernas para mantener el equilibrio frente a mis besos.  
Estaba perdiendo control sobre mi cuerpo ante lo que estaba sintiendo, y cuando sentí la lengua de ella perdí la poca cordura que me quedaba. La sentí empujarme con su cuerpo sobre la cama.

\- ¡Auch! - solté un siseo de dolor

Se alejó de mí mientras yo cerraba los ojos hasta que pasará un poco el dolor

\- Perdona – exclamó mientras se bajaba de la cama – olvidé tu herida por un momento

\- Cálmate, ambas lo olvidamos – dije mientras volvía a sentarme con algo de dificultad.

-¿Te he hecho mucho daño?

\- Me duele más que nos detuviéramos

\- Yo también, lo lamento - algo más tranquila y ruborizada - será mejor que vuelvas a echarte sobre tu estómago mientras voy a buscar las cosas para revisar tu herida.

Volví a dormirme tras la curación que me hizo Regina, ya que cuando volví a abrir los ojos, Mary Margaret estaba sentada a un lado de mi cama mirándome fijamente.

\- Hola – saludé

\- Hija, estaba tan preocupada por ti - chilló mientras se lanzaba sobre mí - por un momento dudé de que Regina fuera capaz de salvarte

\- Estoy bien, pero si te quitas de encima estaría mejor

Se alejó mientras se acomodaba en la silla nuevamente

\- Te traje ropa para que regreses al apartamento con Henry, David ya está afuera esperándonos.

Levanté mis cejas, suponiendo que Regina no estaba al corriente de lo que Mary estaba dando por sentado con sus palabras.

\- Mary, no creo que te corresponda tomar esa decisión por Henry, y más sin consultarlo con Regina.

\- Tonterías, Emma - haciendo un movimiento con la mano quitando importancia - Henry es mi nieto y está feliz quedándose con nosotros. Además he estado hablando con él y le aseguré que buscaríamos un nuevo apartamento para que tenga su propia habitación ¡estaba dichoso!

\- Mary, yo no puedo irme aún

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque la Sheriff debe realizarse curaciones cada tres horas hasta asegurarnos que su herida este cerrada completamente

Vi a Regina entrar con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho claramente molesta

\- Entonces, Emma debería estar internada en el hospital así Whale podría realizarle las curaciones y además…

\- Whale no sabe de magia, Nieves – la interrumpió antes que siguiera, yo por mi parte, hice lo más inteligente y mantuve la boca cerrada mientras discutían sobre mi persona como si no tuviera opinión al respecto: nuera _versus_ suegra

\- Llamaré a Blue entonces – volvió a arremeter Mary – estoy segura de que ella estará encantada de sanar a Emma, después de todo ella es su hada madrina

\- A menos que la estúpida polilla haya aprendido a manejar la magia negra durante su estancia en el convento, ella no servirá de nada.

\- Entonces…

\- Te voy a interrumpir antes de que se te ocurra mencionar a Gold, Nieves – levantó su mano mandándola a callar – te aseguro que a mí me alegra tanto como a ti el hecho de que tu hija este aquí, pero me comprometí a cuidarla y mi palabra vale algo a diferencia de la tuya

\- Regina, te aseguro que…

\- Pero mi paciencia tiene un límite y se acaba con un _encantador_ en mi habitación, así que te voy a pedir que te retires y que le digas a Henry que llegue puntual para cenar hoy

Mary me miró en busca de apoyo antes las palabras de Regina

\- Emma, ¿no vas a decir nada?

\- Dile a Henry también que trate de no olvidar nada en tu apartamento y que me traiga algo de ropa, al parecer voy a estar un par de días acá.

Tras la dramática salida de Mary y molestar un poco a Regina en cuanto a mi estancia en su cuarto, logramos estar tranquilas acostadas en su cama tomadas de la mano jugueteando con nuestros dedos, contándonos pequeños secretos o miedos que teníamos en esos momentos.

\- Me gustaría hacer contigo lo que las parejas normales hacen – le confesé después de un silencio entre nosotras

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Ya sabes, una cita, flores y una cena, luego un largo paseo por el muelle para dejarte en la puerta de tu casa preguntándome si sería muy atrevido robarte un beso de despedida

\- Ya me robaste un beso y hemos cenado miles de veces de un tiempo a esta parte – me recordó

\- Me gustaría llevarte al cine uno de estos días

\- ¿Me estas pidiendo salir? ¿No es un poco tarde ya?

\- Si consideras que ya tenemos un hijo juntas, diría que nos hemos saltado varias etapas

Lanzó una carcajada mientras me miraba

\- Tengo algo de miedo

\- ¿De qué seria?

\- A la parte física entre nosotras

\- Yo voy a estar aquí para ayudarte y guiarte, no te preocupes – le aseguré mientras pasaba mis manos por su cabello colocándome de lado para quedar a su altura sin rozar mi herida – Aprenderemos juntas, soy una mujer paciente, no quiero correr contigo

\- ¿Y con Lily si corriste?

\- No te niego que quiero estar contigo, morena, desde el día en que volvimos de Neverland, pero tú no eres Lily, quiero que el día en que estemos juntas ambas estemos listas.

\- Gracias.

Y de las manos seguimos a los besos aprendiendo a conocernos sin prisa una a la otra.

Si esto iba a ser así, iba a tener que aprender a desacelerar las cosas con Regina. Tenerla cerca y evitar las ganas que tenía de arrancarle la ropa era lo que menos me apetecía en estos momentos, pero por ella me aguantaría.

S&Q S&Q S&Q

Estuve cerca de tres días acostada en la cama de Regina sobre mi estómago cuando el dolor en mi baja espalda comenzó a ser más fuerte que el mismo dolor de la herida, tenía pequeños momentos en que me sentaba y podía descansar o cuando iba al baño a asearme un poco (Regina aun no dejaba que tomara un baño propiamente dicho) así que debía conformarme con lo que me quedaba.

\- Emma, no me estás escuchando – me reclamó Mary mientras volvía a hablar

A pesar de las palabras de Regina el primer día, Mary seguía viniendo todos los días a hablar conmigo, al comienzo era para contarme las cosas del pueblo y luego sutilmente, me contaba que Hook estaba preocupado por mí y que quería verme. Cuando notó que no tenía el menor interés en verlo, comenzó a contarme que habían algunos jóvenes solteros interesados en que yo me recuperara pronto; cuando levanté la ceja la primera vez cuestionando lo que había dicho, me indicó que algunos habían hablado con David para presentar sus respetos ante el Rey y dar a conocer sus deseos de cortejarme una vez que estuviera en condiciones de salir con ellos, tras eso dejé de escuchar el resto de la conversación y las que le prosiguieron con los días.

\- Nieves, es hora del tratamiento de la Señorita Swan

Regina estaba en la puerta enviando a su casa a Mary sutilmente

\- Así que es mejor que te vayas ahora.

Ok, la sutileza no era el fuerte de mi morena, claramente.

Una vez que Mary se fue, Regina se acercó a mí con una poción que había estado aplicándome en la herida

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- La herida ya casi no duele – le susurré mientras sentía sus manos acariciar mi espalda – pero la parte baja me está matando.

\- ¿Te… Te gustaría que te hiciera un masaje?

La mire rápidamente para verla toda sonrojada ante su ofrecimiento

\- ¿Estas segura?

\- Sí

\- Háblame Regina – la presioné, no quería que estuviera nerviosa conmigo

Cerró los ojos y soltó las palabras de sopetón

\- He visto mujeres desnudas, pero nunca en un contexto como el de ahora, odio no saber qué hacer.

\- Es solo un masaje, tus manos van a tocar solo mi espalda no vamos a terminar en sexo, te lo aseguro – dándole palabras de confianza

\- Ok

\- Toca hasta donde te sientas cómoda, sin presiones ni prisa, morena.

Crucé mis brazos bajo mi cabeza después de quitarme la camiseta que llevaba puesta mientras ella me había dado la espalda buscando un aceite para el masaje.

Solté una bocanada de aire cuando sentí sus resbalosas manos sobre mis hombros apretándolos suavemente

\- ¡Diablos, necesitaba esto! – exhalé

Estuvo unos momentos sobre mis hombros. Al cabo de un rato, se retiró y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi cadera presionando su centro sobre mi trasero.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Reprimí el gemido que nacía de mi garganta. Mientras asentía con la cabeza, un millón de imágenes pasaban por mi mente: ella en esta misma posición pero desnuda

\- Me es más fácil moverme en esta posición sobre tu espalda

\- Me imagino – grazné – es perfecto

Trabajó en silencio, arduamente desde la parte superior de mi espalda hasta el borde de mis pantalones hasta que sentí sus pulgares tocando la parte superior de mis nalgas. Después, bajó hasta quedar sobre mis muslos y comenzó a masajear la base de la columna vertebral durante otro rato. Sentí sus manos bajar un poco más y sin poder aguantarme más me gire sobre mi cadera elevándola en el proceso para quedar sentada con ella sobre mis piernas, ignorando que estaba desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba, pasé mis manos sobre sus cabellos y se los agarré para besarla, mientras mi otra mano se posaba en su cintura, para buscar el borde de su camisa, así que lentamente metí mi mano. La sensación era gloria pura el sentir su piel bajo mis dedos, mi mano abandonó su cadera para dejar que se deslizara por todo su costado mientras las sensaciones se multiplicaban por segundos en mi cuerpo.

Me separé de su boca para llevarla rápidamente a probar su hermoso cuello. Lo probé lentamente, lo saboreé a conciencia hasta que sentí que su respiración se aceleraba y sentía su pecho chocar con el mío, tenía mucho calor y la ropa de Regina me estaba molestando, necesitaba más de ella

\- Emma – susurró mientras tiraba su cuello más atrás dejándome más espacio para recorrer con mi boca, mi mano se había apoyado en medio de su espalda para retenerla mientras se arqueaba

\- Tenemos que parar

\- Dame una buena razón – le susurré mientras trasladaba mis labios al lóbulo de su oreja y observaba que comenzaba a mover su cadera sobre mí a medida que más presionaba mis labios sobre ella

\- Henry va a llegar en cualquier momento

Retiré mis labios lentamente dejando un rastro por todo su cuello y esconder allí mi cara, tratando de volver a respirar con normalidad.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Necesito un baño

\- Aún no puedes mojarte, Emma – me indicó mientras se levantaba de mis piernas con los ojos cerrados para no verme el torso desnudo

\- Necesito un baño de agua helada, morena – y sin pedir más permiso, me coloqué la camiseta y me dirigí al baño de ella - ¿Estamos bien?

\- Si Emma, yo voy a bajar a preparar la cena mientras

Se dio media vuelta para marcharse aunque antes de que saliera del cuarto la detuve

\- Te quiero Regina Mills, no lo olvides – y con un último beso en sus labios me marché al baño a bajarme la temperatura con urgencia.

 _ **Hasta aquí quedamos por esta semana, espero que les guste este capitulo, soy nueva con esto de las escenas hot, asi que espero que le guste y no olviden comentar porfa! Ayuda a adelantar capítulos.**_

 _ **Agradezco a Franchiulla por su corrección a mis capítulos y a mills por todo su acoso que me convence a adelantar las actualización.**_


	12. Conociendonos

_**Hola! Aquí como día viernes con un nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias a todos y todas las que dejaron su mensajito en especial a ti Mills …**_

 _ **Gracias a Franchiulla que se da el trabajo de arreglar mis errores ortográficos y los invito a leer sus historias**_

 _ **Quedo a la espera de sus comentarios de este**_

12 Conociéndonos

El resto de días que estuve en casa de Regina estuvieron llenos de descubrimiento y pequeños detalles para nosotras como pareja. Había limitado el contacto físico con ella cuando estábamos en su habitación para no volver a perder el control como el día del masaje, así que me concentré en que Regina se relajara a mi alrededor cuando estábamos en su casa, si bien me quedaba parte del día sola (a excepción de las eventuales visitas de Mary) cuando ella se iba al Ayuntamiento. Aproveché el tiempo para conocer más a Henry, cuando volvía de la escuela charlábamos, quería hacerme más participe en su vida, conocer a sus amigos. Hablamos de la relación que estaba empezando a nacer entre su madre y yo durante estos días y le hice prometer que no diría nada hasta que Regina sacara el tema.

\- ¿No crees que ella estaría feliz si supiera que yo las apoyo?

\- Quizás, o puede que se ponga aún más nerviosa ante la presión de tu felicidad

\- Mamá es complicada

\- Dímelo a mí – le contesté con un suspiro

Era la última noche en la mansión y estaba disfrutando de mi parte favorita del día, cuando la podía observar cocinar, moverse de un lado para otro cual experta cocinera, soñando en cómo sería cuando me dejara estar cerca de ella fuera de su habitación.

\- ¿Alguna novedad en la ciudad? - pregunté mientras robaba un trozo de manzana

\- La verdad es que no mucha - alejando la fuente de manzanas de mis manos - aunque ya noté que efectivamente se juntan tras la reunión de los jueves después de que yo me retiro

\- ¿Estás bien con eso?

\- ¿Con que planeen mi muerte?

\- Regina...

\- Estoy bien Swan, si ellos quieren volver al bosque, bien por ellos. No pretendo urdir ningún plan para detenerlos

\- ¿Tú sabes alguna forma de volver? - le pregunté - ¿Alguna que no incluya bebés ni sacrificios humanos?

\- Podría investigar si me lo pidieran - se acercó a mí - pero me gusta estar aquí, no tengo prisa por volver.

Tomó las cosas de la cena y se dirigió a la mesa.

Tras esa conversación, nos concentramos en Henry y la convencimos para ver una película antes de dormir. Una vez ya instalados y con Henry sentado en la alfombra, apreté mis manos para retener mis ganas de abrazarla o acariciarla mientras disfrutábamos de la película, le había dicho que respetaría sus tiempos hasta que se sintiera cómoda con el tema físico así que me conformaría con lo que me fuera dando

Y esa noche sentí que avanzamos como pareja cuando lentamente posó suavemente su mano sobre la mía durante toda la película.

A pesar de que continuamos durmiendo en su habitación, yo evitaba pasar más allá de los besos cuando estábamos recostadas en la noche o durante en la mañana cuando la sentía de un humor más travieso y colaba sus manos bajo mi camiseta de dormir. Aprendí que se excitada cuando la besaba en el cuello y bajo la barbilla y que la ponía nerviosa cuando pasaba mis manos por su espalda y alcanzaba el comienzo de su hermoso trasero sin llegar a tocarlo realmente. Ella, por su parte, había tomado más confianza con mi cuerpo cuando nos besábamos, sentía sus manos recorrer los costados de mi cuerpo cuando estaba sobre ella besándola y terminar enterrando sus uñas arriba de mis nalgas sobre mi pantalón de pijama.

\- Lista para dormir

\- Si - le contesté mientras me acomodaba algo nerviosa para que ella se apoyará bajo mis brazos - aunque me gustaría que habláramos antes de dormirnos

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó mientras se acomodaba junto a mi

\- ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer una vez que me vaya?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¿Cómo debo actuar cuando volvamos a nuestra rutina diaria?- traté de explicarle - no quiero incomodarte ni tomarme atribuciones que puedan molestarte

\- Seguiremos como hasta hora, nos veremos en reuniones del Ayuntamiento y comeremos ocasionalmente en Granny, supongo que incluiremos alguna cena ocasional acá en mi casa - me contestó fríamente

\- O sea seremos como conocidas –le comenté a la espera de que dijera algo llena de esperanza

\- Me parece que es lo mejor Emma

Esbocé una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba para tratar de dormir con sus palabras dando vuelta por mi cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente decidí levantarme con otra mentalidad ante lo conversado con Regina. Ella tenía razón, frente a la gente no podíamos demostrar mucho acercamiento, pero no se dijo nada de cuando estuviéramos solas y creo que ya era hora de empezar a sacarla suavemente de su zona de confort.

\- Buenos días Emma

\- Buenos días guapa – le dije mientras me acercaba a ella para besarla, había comenzado como algo tierno y lento pero luego la desesperación por sentir a la otra provocó que terminara sobre ella aprovechando el momento. Las manos de Regina no se quedaron en lugar fijo, se enredaron en mi cabello para luego acariciar mi espalda por encima de mi camiseta, con un rápido movimiento metí mis manos bajo su pequeño pijama para acariciar su espalda y su vientre, un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios provocando que me separara de ella para poder verla con su cabello alborotado y la respiración entrecortada, y sin poder evitarlo baje mis labios a su mandíbula para continuar bajando hasta su cuello donde seguí dando pequeños besos y mordiendo suavemente

\- Emma – gimió mientras comencé a succionar un punto específico y ella comenzó a deslizar sus manos hasta llegar a mi culo y tomarlo con propiedad

\- ¡Mierda! – la sentí gritar con dolor y placer cuando marque mis dientes en su cuello, pasando mi lengua para aliviar el dolor - Debemos detenernos

\- No – le susurré en su cuello – hoy debo actuar como si te no te soportara, así que estoy aprovechando mi momento a tu lado.

Seguí besándola por todo su cuello mientras hacía pequeños movimientos de presión con mi cadera sobre ella para continuar excitándola

\- Podemos almorzar juntas hoy en mi oficina si quieres – me susurró mientras sus manos se acercaban con cautela hacia mis pechos

\- ¡Me parece perfecto! – le solté mientras me salía de la cama a toda prisa y me encerraba en el baño

\- ¡Mierda! - La escuche quejarse desde la cama.

Los almuerzos en su oficinas durante la siguiente semana se transformaron en escusas para terminar besándonos sobre su escritorio y mis manos acariciando sus piernas rozando el borde su falda tentándola sin cruzar el límite, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo buscando más contacto conmigo sin atreverse a pedir más por mi parte. Yo, por mi cuenta, me sentía como una adolescente y llené mi vida de duchas frías en las mañanas y en las noches para mantener mis ganas controladas. Durante ese tiempo me preocupé de colmar a Regina con pequeños detalles, mensajes recordándole lo mucho que la quería, un pequeño chocolate sobre su cama que mi pequeño cómplice me ayudaba a dejar en las noches.

Cuando los almuerzos no lograron ser suficientes para satisfacer nuestras ganas de estar juntas, Regina comenzó a invitarme a cenar a su casa para luego terminar enrollándonos en su cuarto una vez que Henry se iba a acostar.

\- Debo irme ya, aun debo enfrentar la inquisición de Mary por llegar tarde

\- Siento que salgo con una adolescente – se molestó mientras levantaba su cara de mi pecho

\- Lo siento – me disculpé mientras me acomodaba la ropa y me ponía mi chaqueta

Me acercaba a la puerta de la calle cuando me detuvo tomando mi mano y dándome un apasionado beso en la entrada.

\- Nos vemos mañana Swan – se despidió mientras cerraba la puerta

La sonrisa que se plantó en mi cara duró todo el camino hasta el apartamento de mis padres. ¡Era la primera vez que me besaba por iniciativa propia!

\- Buenas noches Emma – mi sonrisa desapareció cuando Mary me abrazó de forma. En ese momento noté que en el apartamento había otra persona.

\- Buenas noches - saludé incomoda

\- Emma, quiero presentarte a John Smith, él era asesor de guerra de tu padre cuando la Reina Malvada trataba de asesinarnos

\- Emma, un gusto conocerte finalmente – me saludó con un tono estirado mientras dejaba un beso en mi mano

\- Igualmente

\- No sé si tus padres mencionaron que tenía unas profundas ganas de conocerte – comenzó a decirme mientras Mary me empujaba de tal manera que terminé sentada entre los dos - pero cuando supe de tu ataque lamenté profundamente no haber estado ahí para poder salvarte de las garras de esa bruja.

Fruncí el ceño, mientras le aclaraba

\- El ataque de Úrsula fue algo complicado, pero por suerte Regina estaba ahí para salvarme

\- Claro que sí– me dijo condescendientemente – aunque debes admitir que es sospechoso que justo estuviera ella en ese momento y solo ella supiera sanarte

\- De hecho fue Belle quien…

\- Te aconsejo que no bajes la guardia con esa mujer, Emma – me indicó mientras posaba sus manos sobre las mías – era una gran manipuladora en sus tiempos

Me puse de pie para apartarme de ellos dos para aclararle unas ideas

\- Mira, Juan

\- Es John – me corrigió mientras se colocaba de pie frente a mí – ¿Sabes? Hablé con tus padres y les mencioné que me gustaría llevarte a cenar mañana por la noche, conozco un buen lugar para que podamos conversar y conocernos

Abrí la boca para negar su oferta

\- Ella estará encantada de ir John – respondió Mary por mí

\- Me parece excelente – continuó mientras se dirigía a la puerta - ¿mañana a las 20 horas?

\- Ella estará saliendo de la reunión de consejo a esa hora – le indico Marie – ya sabes cómo son esas cosas de princesas

\- Me imagino

\- Búscala al salir – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y volteaba a verme

\- ¡Qué carajo fue eso Mary Margaret! – le grité

\- Eso es cumplir con mi rol de madre

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – esto estaba cruzando oficialmente una línea

\- Emma, eres una mujer joven, tienes que olvidar a Neal y seguir con tu vida – me explicó con tranquilidad mientras se servía un té – debes casarte y tener hijos

\- Mary, me siento como si estuviera en la dimensión desconocida en este momento – llevando mis manos a la cabeza, no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo – ¡no puedes organizarme una cita, no estamos en el bosque encantado y te aseguro que no tengo ninguna intención de casarme y tener más hijos con alguien que tiene un palo de escoba metido en el culo!

Me fui hasta mi habitación mientras la escuchaba seguirme para reprenderme por mi lenguaje

\- Emma, escúchame un minuto

\- No

La interrumpí mientras tomaba mi chaqueta y me largaba de ahí.

Conduje mi auto durante un par de horas hasta terminar estacionada frente al muelle, encendí un cigarro que llevaba para casos de emergencia en mi auto, mientras trataba de enfriar mi cabeza de todo lo ocurrido

\- No sabía que fumaba, Sheriff – me saludaron

\- ¿Paseando a estas horas Belle? – le devolví el saludo mientras me hacía a un lado para que tomara asiento a mi lado

\- Cuéntame que te preocupa Emma, sabes que soy buena escuchando

Le di la razón y le conté todo lo que había ocurrido después de nuestra última conversación. Le conté lo de Blue, cómo estaba llevando lo de Regina y la encerrona que me había hecho Mary Margaret esa noche.

\- Creo que lo primero que debes hacer es hablar con Regina – me aconsejó – tú sabes que no tiene el mejor de los temperamentos y es mejor que se entere por ti antes de que sea a través de un comentario mal intencionado de alguien del pueblo

\- Supongo que tienes razón

\- Ahora… ¿Qué opinas de llevar a Regina a una cita?

Me pasé el día siguiente rehuyendo a Regina mientras preparaba mi cita sorpresa con ella, le mencioné que tenía una tonelada de formularios que completar para presentar al consejo municipal esa noche así que ahí no nos veríamos.

Había limpiado el auto y arreglado con Belle para que cuidara a Henry esa noche, todo debía de ser perfecto

\- Creo entonces que no hay nada más de que hablar, podemos retirarnos por hoy – terminó Mary después de hablar durante una hora sobre todos los problemas que sufría la ciudad, reprimí un bostezo mientras me colocaba de pie para acercarme a Regina, pero en ese momento me tomaron del brazo llamando mi atención

\- Emma – me saludó John

\- Hola – mierda, había olvidado a este tipo

\- ¿Lista para nuestra cita?

\- ¿Tiene una cita hoy Miss Swan? – me preguntaron por detrás

Doble mierda, al paso que iba no tenía esperanza de salir viva de aquí

\- Así es Regina – contesto Mary acercándose también – ¿Emma no te lo contó?

Quedé en silencio tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de salir de este embrollo

\- No hay nada que contar

\- Emma, anoche hablamos y nos pusimos de acuerdo

\- Mira Juan…

\- Es John - me corrigió

\- La cita la aceptaste con mi madre, así que adelante y disfruten la velada – y en tono de disculpa continúe – te aconsejo que olvides cualquier esperanza conmigo Juan, en mi corazón solo hay cabida para un hombre y ese es Henry

Sin más que decir me marché para esperar a Regina en la puerta de su nuevo auto

\- Te voy a dar un minuto para que me expliques que fue eso, así que te aconsejo que lo aproveches – me dijo Regina mientras se acercaba a mí con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

\- Mary Margaret, yo, matrimonio e hijos – dije sin entrar en más detalles – Edad de piedra

\- Suena a algo que ocurriría cuando ella se involucra – levantando los hombros - ¿Nos vemos en casa?

\- No, tú y yo tenemos una cita Miss Mills y no aceptaré un no como respuesta.

Llegamos al pequeño claro donde había confesado mis sentimientos, ahí nos esperaba un pequeño mantel en el suelo y varias velas esparcidas por el lugar.

\- No te imaginaba tan tradicional Emma

\- Me gustaría hacer más, pero creo que una copa de vino mientras conversamos mirando las estrellas es un buen comienzo.

Hablamos hasta altas horas de la noche acabándonos la botella mientras compartíamos palabras, caricias y pequeños besos sobre la hierba. Los besos fueron tomando intensidad hasta que con un movimiento situé a Regina sobre mí abriendo mis piernas para que estuviera más cómoda, entre beso y beso sentí a mi morena tomar mi mano derecha y dirigirla hasta su pecho, dándome el permiso que había estado esperando por semanas, necesitaba sentirla y hacerlo aunque fuera por encima de su blusa me estaba haciendo girar la cabeza.

\- Sigue Emma, confió en ti - me susurró mientras dejaba besos en mi cuello – necesito que me toques

Tras esas palabras, metí mi mano por debajo de su ropa para tomar su seno bajo el sujetador y amasarlo con ternura mientras que mi pulgar acariciaba su pezón. Poco a poco fue desabrochando los botones que se interponían en mi camino, podía sentir las manos de Regina por todas las zonas de mi cuerpo, primero por todo mi trasero y luego las sentí subir por mis senos para ir dejando pequeños besos sobre el escote de mi camiseta volviéndome loca. Totalmente encendida, Regina se incorporó para terminar de quitarse la blusa y arrancarme mi ropa para quedar en sujetador frente a ella que me miraba con deseo.

Volví a tomarla para seguir besándola con pasión y logré dejarla a ella bajo mi cuerpo, mis manos acariciaban sus piernas que me habían enloquecido desde que la conocí.. Estuvimos un largo rato besándonos y tocándonos hasta que notamos que el frio se había vuelto más intenso y las velas ya se habían consumido.

\- Debemos parar - le susurré con algo de esfuerzo mientras me alejaba y veía nuestros cuerpos, habían marcas claras por nuestros cuerpos que mostraban nuestra pasión de hace unos minutos – vamos a casa.

La ayudé a colocarse la blusa y después me puse mi ropa, ordené un poco las cosas y las llevé al coche. El viaje hasta su casa se hizo en silencio, con nuestras manos entrelazadas sobre mi pierna

\- ¿Quieres pasar? – me preguntó mientras bajaba del auto

\- Aunque me encantaría, preferiría que no - le respondí mientras caminaba con ella hasta su puerta – quiero hacer las cosas bien y eso significa dejarte en tu puerta y robarte un beso

Esperé a que abriera la puerta para entonces tomarla de la cintura, darle un suave beso en los labios y a continuación susurrarle

\- Te quiero Regina Mills, no lo olvides nunca

 _ **¿Les gusto? Soy primeriza con este tipo de escena así que espero que les gustara**_

 _ **No olviden de dejar su opinión… muchos saludos desde mi país!  
**_


	13. Quiero todo contigo

**Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste**

 **Iba a actualizar el viernes pero cierta persona** _ **cofMillscoff**_ **me presiono para que lo hiciera hoy**

 **Saludos!**

13 Quiero todo contigo

Emma POV

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Regina y yo decidimos salir como pareja, si bien no teníamos un nombre oficial me gustaba pensar que ella se sentía igual que yo a mi lado. La relación había traspasado, poco a poco, las puertas de su habitación y pasó a ocupar también el resto de la mansión después de que a Henry se le diera la noticia de forma oficial, dando a paso a pequeños besos robados en la cocina y caricias en la mesa o en el sillón cuando estábamos juntos como familia. Ella seguía siendo fría y altanera cuando estaba en plan alcaldesa o Reina Malvada paseándose por el pueblo, pero cuando estábamos solo las dos su carácter se suavizaba y podía conocer a la mujer que estuvo alguna vez dispuesta a dejarlo todo por amor.

Cada día que pasaba a su lado la conexión que existía entre nosotras crecía de forma acelerada al igual que mis sentimientos, además que sentía a Regina cada vez más cerca de mí.

Sin poder evitarlo, cada vez que nos juntábamos durante el día yo terminaba excitada, física y emocionalmente; me sentía la mujer más feliz a su lado. Cuando me daba una sonrisa o me miraba fijamente con esa ceja levantada me hacía perder los papeles. Lo único que lamentaba era que no me había atrevido a dar el gran paso con ella, no porque no quisiera, si no que sentía que faltaba algo aún y el problema era que ahora los besos y las caricias subidas de tono ya no eran suficientes para calmarnos, a ninguna de las dos, podía sentir cada vez más desesperada a mi morena, ansiando por más cuando estábamos juntas.

\- Le odio – me gruñó Regina una noche cuando estábamos descansando tras la cena en su habitación

\- Lo sé cariño – le di la razón – tendrá que aburrirse en algún momento

Llevábamos un par de minutos conversando de la insistencia de mi familia en buscarme pareja en estos últimos tiempos. Se había vuelto habitual regresar al apartamento y encontrar algún antiguo amigo de mis padres que mostraba tener interese por salir conmigo; cuando me negaba a salir con ellos de forma directa, Mary encontraba la forma de hacer que coincidiéramos en la cafetería a la hora de mi almuerzo en continuo acoso y si lograba escapar de esa situación, aparecía David en la comisaria con el tipo de turno para contarme cada una de sus batallas y recalcar lo valientes que habían sido contra la Reina Malvada.

Mis días se habían transformado en una continua huida de mis padres y evitar intentos de asesinato por parte de mi novia hacia mis "futuros pretendientes"

\- No entiendo cómo no entiende la indirecta – volvió a gruñir

\- Ni la indirecta ni la directa, amor – le indiqué abrazándola y subiéndola a mi cuerpo – estoy a un paso de decirle que mis gustos son más específicos

\- ¿Ah si?

\- Si – le contesté dejando a mis manos deslizarse hacia su hermoso trasero y lo apretaba para terminar de enterrar mi cara en su cuello y comenzar a besarla

\- Emma – me gimió – necesito más

\- Dime qué quieres – mientras chupaba su cuello

\- No lo sé – con algo de angustia

Retiré mi cara para mirarla a los ojos

\- Háblame Regina – le sugerí acariciándolo el cabello – Háblame de tus límites ¿En este momento con qué te sentirías cómoda?

\- Me gusta como estamos ahora

\- ¿Por qué no me extraña que estés cómoda estando arriba?

\- Acostúmbrate Swan, me gusta dar órdenes, fui criada para hacer eso.

\- Entonces su majestad – le seguí el juego - ¿qué quiere que haga ahora?

\- Quítate la camiseta – me ordené coquetamente – y el sujetador

Me incorporé un minuto para arrancarme la ropa y llevar mis manos a mi espalda para desabrochar el sujetador y lanzarlo lejos, la miré pidiéndole permiso, llevando mis manos a su blusa para proceder a desnudarla de igual manera, traté de no distraerme con el encaje de color negro que contrastaba con su piel, lleve mis manos a su espalda y con una caricia procedí a retirar su sujetador para quedar en igualdad de condiciones. La abrace con fuerza contra mi pecho, la vi cerrar los ojos ante la sensación del toque de piel con piel.

La sentí empujarme contra la cama y luego acomodarse a horcajadas sobre mis caderas para a continuación bajar su boca a la curva de mi seno hasta llegar a la punta. Noté cómo apretaba mi pezón erecto entre sus dientes y al morderlo ligeramente solté un jadeo, y mis manos tomaron su cadera haciéndola arquear la espalda

\- ¿Estás bien? - me susurró

\- Perfectamente

Pasó a torturar mi otro pecho con su lengua manteniendo el otro apretado con su otra mano, mi respiración se aceleraba, esta mujer me estaba llevando al límite

\- Joder – Gruñí pasando mis manos por su espalda – eres fabulosa en esto

\- Lenguaje Miss Swan – me corrigió dándome una ligera mordida en la punta en forma de reprimenda

\- ¿Puedo tocarte? – pregunte sin aguantarme más

\- Eso me gustaría

\- Eres perfecta – murmuré llevando mis manos para cubrir sus pechos, frote mis palmas sobre sus sensibles pezones - ¿Se siente bien?

Asintió con su cabeza volviendo a llevar su boca a mis labios, sentí una onda de placer cruzar mi entrepierna tan fuerte que, de forma inconsciente, moví mis caderas contra ella para tratar de conseguir algo de fricción

Cuando Regina rompió el beso, llevó sus labios a mi oído para gemir y susurrarme

\- Nunca pensé que podría excitarme tanto con una mujer

\- No has visto nada aún cariño – le contesté moviendo cada vez más mis caderas para crear una fricción sutil, levanté mi pierna para presionarla en su centro y llevé mis manos a su cadera animándola a empujarse contra mí –Eres malditamente caliente Regina Mills

Plantó sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara, dándome una mirada ardiente y apretando los dientes mientras volvía a subir por mi muslo

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Creo que voy a correrme si sigues haciendo eso

\- ¿Y eso sería tan malo? – le pregunté apretando mis dedos en su cadera

\- No lo sé

\- Si crees que te puedes correr, quiero que lo hagas – le dije acomodando un mechón de su cabello – no me niegues poder sentirte, amor

Volví a mover mis caderas para acomodar mi pierna en su centro mientras Regina me besaba

\- No te detengas - me ordenó con un susurro apretando las sabanas a un costado de mi cabeza buscando el ritmo mientras se balanceaba sobre mí.

Me sentía como un adolescente hormonado, desesperada por verla gozar de esta manera, hacerla alcanzar el clímax con el roce de mi pierna me estaba volviendo loca, no recordaba haber estado alguna vez en una situación tan erótica antes. La besé de nuevo de forma apremiante sintiendo sus pezones erectos, sentí su temblor y la vi caer en un orgasmo hasta que cayó sobre mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le susurré tras un par de minutos

\- Perfectamente – me contestó incorporándose para llevar sus manos a mi pantalón para soltar mis botones

\- ¿Qué haces? – la cuestioné deteniendo sus manos

\- ¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?

\- No es necesario – le aseguré empujándola suavemente – De verdad, estoy bien

\- ¿No estás excitada?

\- Si, pero no quiero que te sientas obligada a hacer algo por cumplir

\- ¡Maldición Emma, deja de tratarme como figura de cristal! – me bufó molesta quitándose de encima

\- No lo hago Regina, pero yo no quiero hacerlo aún

\- ¿Por qué no? – me cuestionó quedando frente a mi

\- Quiero que estés segura, eso es todo

\- Estoy segura

\- Regina, quiero que nuestra primera vez no sea producto de una calentura, eso es todo - le aseguré un poco más nerviosa, así no es como pensé que iba a terminar mi día

\- Me estás mintiendo, Swan – se levantó para vestirse y abrirme la puerta de su habitación – Cuando me quieras decir la verdad, puedes volver pero por ahora quiero que te vayas de mi casa

\- Regina…

\- Vete, no quiero terminar discutiendo contigo

Solté un suspiro para colocarme de pie y arreglarme la ropa, me acerqué a ella para tomar la puerta y cerrarla

\- Ven, toma asiento – le agarré las manos hasta dejarla sentada al borde de su cama y me arrodillé hasta quedar a su altura – si quieres la verdad te la voy a decir, pero primero respóndeme a algo ¿crees que puedas ponerle un nombre a lo que sientes por mí?

No me dio una respuesta, bajó su cara para mirar la unión de nuestras manos

\- El día que estemos juntas quiero que hagamos el amor Regina – levantando su cara para que me mirara – y me aterra que cuando eso pase, signifique para mí más de lo que podría llegar a significar para ti

\- Emma tú…

Llevé mis manos a su boca para acallarla

\- Sin prisa y a tu ritmo, morena

Cerró los ojos para luego asentir con la cabeza entendiendo

\- Gracias Emma

Cogí mis cosas y me acerqué a ella para despedirme con la frase que se había vuelto ritual cada noche

\- Te quiero Regina Mills, no lo olvides nunca.

S&Q

Llegué esa noche al apartamento en silencio, con la esperanza de que ya se encontraran todos durmiendo, sorpresa la mía cuando me encontré no solo con mis padres si no con Blue y Ruby en la comitiva.

\- Buenas Noches – saludé incomoda mientras me miraban fijamente

\- Toma asiento cariño – me indicó Mary entregándome un té, que dejé de lado rápidamente, aun no olvidaba el intento de drogarme de la vez anterior

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Cariño, nos hemos reunidos aquí esta noche con la gente que más te quiere para hablar contigo

-Okey...

\- Quiero que escuches atentamente, Emma, lo que te vamos a decir - me cogió de las manos - y que entiendas que esto es sólo porque queremos tu bien

David tomó asiento al otro lado y posó sus manos sobre las mías

\- Cariño, hemos notado que últimamente has estado frecuentando a Regina

\- Es la otra madre de Henry, él vive con ella así que es normal que se nos vea juntas – traté de explicarles

\- Así lo creímos en un principio, pero todos hemos notado que el último mes has estado actuando un poco más extraño, tus visitas a ella ahora se producen casi todo el día.

\- Mary habla claro, me estas causando un migraña entre tanta rodeo

\- Creemos que eres adicta a Regina y eso no es bueno, cariño - me soltó con un tono condescendiente acariciando mi cabello

\- ¿Es esto algún tipo de encerrona?

\- Podríamos decir que sí, pero no es tu culpa cariño

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Este último tiempo he notado la esencia de ella sobre ti – intervino Ruby

Claro que iba a sentir a Regina, si pasábamos pegadas la mayor parte del día juntas, no me extraña que Ruby lo hubiese notado

\- Creemos que ella te suministró alguna poción durante tu ataque - soltó Blue

Me levanté para enfrentarlos a todos juntos

\- Ella no me ha dado nada, solo es una amiga con la que me gusta charlar, nada más – me llevé las manos a la cabeza para aplacar el dolor – de verdad no quiero tener una conversación sobre malas amistades a mi edad

\- Cariño hay algo que debes saber y es importante

La miré intuyendo lo que me diría

\- Blue ha estado averiguando una forma de volver al Bosque Encantado – comenzó a decirme acomodándose – para poder hacerlo requiere que tú te cases y tengas un hijo.

Levanté la ceja escuchando lo edulcorada que era le versión de Mary Margaret

\- ¿Solo eso?

\- Así es – me aseguró con una sonrisa en la cara – pero para poder lograr eso debes alejarte de Regina, ningún hombre de bien se va a interesar por ti si estas todo el día con ella, suficiente es ya que "compartan" un hijo

Me acerqué a ella para agacharme y quedar a su altura

\- Mary, quiero que escuches con atención lo que te voy a decir – le dije lentamente – no voy a casarme con ningún hombre de este pueblo y no pretendo embarazarme ni ahora ni en un futuro próximo

\- Realmente lamento escucharte decir eso Emma – me contestó mientras daba una mirada a David que se había trasladado a la entrada pasando la llave para bloquear la puerta – yo no quería llegar a estas medidas contigo.

Me coloqué de pie antes de sentir como Ruby se estaba lanzando contra mí para poder apresarme, su fuerza era mayor que la de un ser humano normal, así que comencé a revolverme en sus brazos para poder soltarme, sentí a David ayudarla trasladarme a mi habitación tomándome de las piernas, le solté una patada en el estómago logrando que me soltara y estiré mi brazo hacia atrás para golpear a Ruby en la cara, corrí para poder escapar cuando sentí un golpe de magia desde la varita de blue que me empujó contra el mueble de la cocina provocándome un gran golpe en la cabeza

\- Ruby, súbela a su habitación y cierra la puerta con llave – dijo Blue acercándose a mí – la señorita Swan va a cooperar con nosotros, le guste o no.

Desperté en mi habitación sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el ataque de Blue, cuando logré incorporarme hice un inventario de mi cuerpo para notar que solo tenía un par de golpes y alguna cortadas menores. Me acerqué a la puerta para notar que no solo estaba echada la llave sino que además se podía sentir un fuerte escudo mágico que me impedía abrir la puerta, lo mismo ocurría con la ventana que había utilizado la última vez para escapar.

Sentí pasos a través del pasillo cuando la voz de Mary Margaret se escuchó a través de la puerta

\- Emma, tienes que entender que esto es por tu bien, John Smith está dispuesto a contraer matrimonio contigo a pesar de todo – me dijo como si la situación fuera de lo más normal – Solo quiero lo mejor para ti y si eso significa tener que eliminar a Regina de tu vida para que tú, Henry y John sean una familia feliz, lo voy a hacer.

Furiosa ante su discurso y su insinuación de hacerle algo a Regina golpeé la puerta con mis puños tratando de derribarla, me alejé y envié un golpe de magia, este rebotó con el doble de fuerza hacia mí enviándome contra la pared contraria.  
Me sacudí el mareo que me provocó el golpe para poner orden en mi cabeza para salir de ahí antes de que llevarán a cabo sus planes conmigo y Regina.

Cerré mis ojos para sólo pensar en ella, su olor dulce con un toque de manzanas, la suavidad de su piel, el brillo de sus ojos cuando la hacía reír con alguna de mis locuras. No podía rendirme, me prometí que la cuidaría como fuera, me volví a concentrar en mi magia como me había enseñado hasta poder sentirla, hasta que sentí un tirón en la herida de mi espalda y me vi trasladada a la mansión de Regina, aterrizando en su habitación

-¡Emma! – Mi morena me sorprendió con un grito y su pequeño pijama – ¿cuándo aprendiste a aparecerte?

\- No sabía que podía – le indiqué levantándome algo mareada y ella corría a ayudarme a incorporarme y llevarme hasta su cama

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Una locura, eso es lo que ocurrió

Estaba molesta y comencé a caminar por su habitación y le narraba al mismo tiempo todo lo que había ocurrido, sentía la furia brotar y quemar por todo mi cuerpo, el dolor físico que había sentido en un comienzo se había ido para dar paso a sentimientos de rabia y decepción hacia mi familia. Noté que se acercaba lentamente a mí, me agarraba de los hombros y me giraba para que la mirase fijamente.

\- Emma, necesito que te tranquilices y respires suavemente

\- Regina, estoy furiosa – me sacudí para tratar de quitar sus manos de mis hombros – no tengo ganas de hacer sofrología

\- Cariño, quiero que mires a tu alrededor y evites entrar en pánico

Lancé una mirada a su cuarto y me di cuenta de que todas las velas que Regina tenia se habían encendido y que todos los cajones de sus muebles estaban abiertos de par en par

\- ¿Qué demonios sucede? – le pregunté con espanto

\- Tu magia esta descontrolada, tengo la impresión que tras el ritual te has vuelto aún más poderosa y tu rabia se está mezclando con tu magia

\- Lo siento

\- Deja de pedir disculpas Emma, solo quiero que me mires, respires y te calmes.

Estuvimos un largo tiempo, una en los brazos de la otra, hasta lograr calmarme y ella con un movimiento de mano volvía su cuarto a su estado original.

\- Vamos a la cama, será mejor que tratemos de dormir algo antes que tu madre aparezca en mi puerta exigiendo saber de ti.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que vendrá acá?

\- Tu madre tiende a culparme de todas sus desgracias, no me extrañaría

Me acomodé en la cama ya un poco más calmada con Regina en mis brazos, y la sentí acomodar su cara en mi cuello

\- La última vez que le dije a alguien que lo quería lo vi morir ante mis ojos – me susurró

\- No me vas a perder Regina – la apreté cerca de mi cuerpo - Porque lo quiero todo contigo

\- ¿Todo?

\- Todo – afirmé besándola suavemente

La vi sacar su cara de mi cuello para mirarme y poner una de sus manos en mi mejilla

\- Te amo Emma Swan y yo también lo quiero todo contigo

La beso y mis manos rodean su espalda para tocar la mayor cantidad de cuerpo de mi morena, mientras la empujaba para quedar sobre ella, siento que abre su boca para profundizar el beso, la impaciencia toma posesión de mi cuerpo y mis manos bajan hasta sus muslos. En ese mismo momento siento cómo una de sus manos hace un movimiento abarcando la habitación para luego enterrarla en mi cabello.

Nos detenemos para mirarnos, ella pasa su pulgar sobre mi labio, como acto reflejo lo muerdo suavemente

\- Sácame la ropa – me susurró sin quitarme la mirada

Llevo mis manos al borde del pijama para retirarlo, luego le doy un beso llevando mis manos para sacarme la camiseta sin dejar de mirarnos fijamente. Veo que lleva su mano para tomar uno de mis pechos y apretarlo con suavidad haciéndome soltar un gemido, puedo sentir la humedad que recorre mis piernas en ese momento, sentir lo mucho que la deseo me hace llevar mis manos hasta la parte de debajo de su pijama y sin esperar una confirmación comienzo a sacárselo, ya sin barreras que me impidan sentir su cuerpo subo mis manos sintiendo la suavidad de su piel

\- ¡Dios, estás mojada! – le susurro llevando uno de mis dedos hasta su clítoris ignorando el sonrojo que le había provocado por mis palabras

Sin dejar de tocarla, me dirijo hasta su cuello para esparcir besos húmedos bajando hasta su pecho jugando con mi lengua por sus puntas, siento cómo arquea su espalda y sigo bajando con mi lengua por su abdomen hasta llegar a la parte interna de sus muslos y siento cómo su esencia llega hasta mi cara y me acerco hasta el centro. Respiro suavemente antes de colocar mi lengua para saborearla por primera vez

\- Emma – la escucho gemir y veo que un temblor la recorre

Escucho mi nombre y paso mi lengua a lo largo para dejar un beso, utilizo mi lengua y mis labios mientras pasó mis manos por fuera de sus muslos para atraerla más hacia mí, ya que mi morena estaba comenzando a mover sus caderas por sí sola

Lentamente comienzo a rodear su clítoris con mi lengua hasta llegar a su entrada, jugando con ella

\- ¡Maldición Emma! – me gruñe para tomar mi cara y arrastrarme hasta ella dándome un beso que hace que nuestros sabores se junten

La siento llevar sus manos hasta mis pantalones para tirarlos hasta abajo, lo que facilita aún más la posición en la que estamos

\- Sácate la ropa Sheriff

Le sonrió de forma coqueta llevando mis manos hasta mi ropa y me la sacó toda para luego tomarla de las piernas y abrirlas con algo de fuerza para presionar mi sexo contra el de ella

\- Mierda – gimo empezando a moverme de forma lenta pero con fuerza contra ella

El roce permite que me sienta conectada con ella sintiendo nuestra humedad juntarse, las manos de Regina se aferraban a mi trasero para empujarme hacia ella hasta el punto de hacerme soltar un quejido de dolor.

\- Quiero sentirte dentro Emma – me gime al oído para luego empujar una de mis manos hasta su sexo

Le doy un pequeño beso y sin dejar de mirarla llevo un solo dedo hasta su apretada entrada sintiendo la humedad correr por mi mano y haciéndola soltar un gemido, me muevo lentamente para meter un segundo dedo y siento cómo las uñas de ella se entierran con fuerza en mi espalda

Le pregunto si está bien, mientras que con mi mano trato de buscar el mejor movimiento acompañándolo con el de su cadera.

Siento cómo el sudor empieza a aparecer en ambas y nuestras respiraciones se vuelven más aceleradas.

\- Emma, no puedo más

Llevo mis labios hasta su oído y le digo entre jadeos

\- Te amo Regina Mills, no lo olvides nunca

Es en ese momento cuando Regina suelta un grito que llego sentir hasta en mi sexo, siento cómo sus paredes envuelven mis dedos, la penetro un par de veces más, y luego saco mis dedos sin dejar de abrazarla

\- Nunca lo olvidaré Emma

Le doy un beso sobre el hombro y le susurro como puedo

\- Después de hoy, me aseguraré que nunca lo olvides

 **Espero que les gustara este capítulo, es primera vez que escribo algo parecido asi que espero que quedara lindo…**

 **Gracias a** **franchiulla** **por su revisión y a Mills por todo**

 **Saludos!**


	14. Creando Adiccion

_**¡Hola! Aquí llego con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Agradezco todos los mensajes que me dejaron por el anterior capitulo y espero sus mensajes con este…**_

 _ **Gracias a Franchiulla que se da el trabajo de arreglar mis errores ortográficos y los invito a leer sus historias**_

14 Creando Adicción

Emma POV

Desperté sintiendo el tibio cuerpo de Regina pegado al mío y la luz de un nuevo día dándome en la cara directamente, me acerqué más a ella para abrazarla y cuando abrí los ojos vi un desastre en el cuarto

 _Regina iba a matarme_

Los cajones estaban abiertos con la ropa esparcida por el piso, las velas totalmente derretidas sobre los muebles y las cortinas estaban quemadas en su mayoría y el gran espejo, que siempre adornaba su cuarto, estaba hecho astillas. ¿En qué momento de la noche ocurrió eso?

\- Veo que tu magia se hizo sentir anoche

\- Lo siento - dije mirándola acomodarse las sábanas sobre su pecho

\- Deja de pedir disculpas - me regañó con cariño

\- ¿Estamos bien? - le pregunté suavemente con algo de duda, no sabía si las cosas habían cambiado después de lo de anoche

\- Sí Emma, aún sigo sintiendo todo lo que dije anoche

\- ¿Sin arrepentimiento y sin ganas de huir?

Soltó una risa para luego llevar sus manos a mi cara y robarme un beso acomodándose en mis brazos que la envolvieron de forma automática

\- ¿Qué hay de ti? - me preguntó jugando con mis dedos – me supongo que no fue lo que esperabas cuando nos imaginabas juntas por primera vez

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Anoche cuando me corrí, solo me abrazaste y no me dejaste tocarte hasta que nos dormimos

\- Lo único que deseaba en nuestra primera noche era que me dejaras amarte y que te quedaras en mis brazos, morena, el resto es un extra para mí

\- Déjame darte ese extra entonces Emma

Dijo colocandome de espaldas y subiéndose sobre mí para comenzar a besarme llena de pasión y desesperación, me dejé estar hasta que sentí cómo acomodaba su cadera sobre la mía para moverla generando fricción frente nuestros centros logrando excitarme con rapidez. Mi morena fue bajando su mano hasta llegar a mi clítoris, haciéndome soltar un largo gemido, comenzó con un vaivén mientras me seguía besando sin darme tregua a respirar, aceleró sus movimientos cuando sintió mi respiración más agitada y al hacerme llegar al orgasmo, solté un grito

\- Te amo

\- También te amo Emma

Me separé de su cuello para darle la vuelta y comencé a besarla hasta llegar a sus pechos donde deje un mordisco en su pezón, la sentía gemir y metía sus manos en mis cabellos, pasé al otro para estimularlo de igual manera, deslicé mi boca por todo su abdomen hasta llegar a su centro y comencé a devorarlo sin darle tregua a pesar de sus gritos

\- Más – me ordenó empujándome hacia ella

Le respondí con mis labios aún pegados a su clítoris y con la vibración la llevé a un nuevo orgasmo.

Repté sobre su cuerpo para llegar a sus labios y dejar un beso en ellos

\- ¿Cuál es el plan ahora? – le pregunté cuando ya estábamos más tranquilas y satisfechas

\- Un desayuno nos vendría bien ahora

S&Q

Fuimos a Granny con Henry a pesar de mis quejas, ya que no quería encontrarme con nadie que pudiera arruinar mí magnifica mañana. Nos sentamos en una de las últimas mesas para pedir el desayuno a una de las camareras que pasaba por ahí

\- Entonces, ¿ahora estás conectada con mi madre? – preguntó Henry una vez acomodados para comer

\- Shhhhh … - lo mandé a bajar la voz – aún no sabemos mucho, así que por ahora investigaremos por nuestra cuenta

\- Entiendo, ¿ahora me van a explicar que fue lo que sucedió anoche? Y por favor ahórrense los detalles pornográficos

\- ¡Henry! – Lo regañó Regina mientras yo me reía

\- Hablaremos más tarde, chico – le corté viendo entrar a Mary Margaret y Ruby en la cafetería

\- Emma, tenemos que hablar – me dijo Mary sin saludar a nadie

\- No tengo nada de qué hablar con ustedes - Ignorándolas

\- Cariño, entiendo que puedas estar molesta, pero no es motivo para que…

\- ¡Molesta no alcanza a describir cómo me siento en este momento! – Le grité poniéndome de pie entre ella y mi familia - ¡escúchame bien, no te quiero cerca ni de mí ni de mi familia!

\- Yo soy tu familia

\- ¡Dejaste de serlo en el momento en que me encerraste en mi habitación para obligarme a casarme con alguien que no me interesa en absoluto!

\- Tu no entiendes, Emma – la defendió Ruby colocándose de parte de Mary – Tú tienes una obligación con tu pueblo

\- ¡De qué pueblo me hablas Ruby! ¡Solo soy el sheriff de este lugar, nada más!

\- Emma – sentí a Regina agarrando mi brazo para que me calmara – será mejor que respires

Bastó un rápido vistazo a la cafetería para darme cuenta de que mi ataque de rabia había provocado que se rompieran algunos vasos y se voltearan algunas sillas

\- ¡Qué le hiciste a mi hija! – Gritó Mary Margaret abalanzándose sobre Regina - ¡Maldita Bruja!

Tiré de la cintura de Mary alejándola de Regina, quien gritaba amenazas a todo pulmón contra ella.

\- Yo no le he puesto una mano encima a tu hija, Nieves, deja de una maldita vez de culparme de todos tus problemas y asume tus errores

Me acerqué a mi morena y a Henry para asegurarme de que no tenían daños y llevármelos de ahí

\- Escúchame bien, Nieves – habló Regina con un tono amenazante que llegó a darme un escalofrió – vuelve a intentar ponerme una mano encima y mandaré a arrestarte y haré que te pudras en el manicomio de este pueblo

\- Tú no puedes hacer eso, Emma es mi hija y no tienes el poder para llevar a cabo tus amenazas

\- Soy la Alcaldesa de este pueblo y la Reina del Bosque Encantado

\- Un pueblo que inventaste para ti Regina – le respondió acercándose a ella – y en cuanto a lo de reina es solo un título que te ganaste calentándole la cama a mi padre, así como el resto de las camas de la corte

El bofetón que le soltó Regina sería algo que recordaría el resto de mi vida creando un silencio en toda la cafetería

\- ¿Crees acaso que puedes manejar este pueblo mejor que yo, Nieves? – le preguntó

\- Mucho mejor que tú de eso estoy segura

\- Pues entonces quédate con el puesto de Alcaldesa, porque yo renuncio a Storybrooke desde este momento – le gruñó mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo

El silencio duró solo un par de segundo cuando se todo estalló en murmullos. Algunos preocupados por la renuncia y otros dando de ganadora a Mary ante Regina

\- Emma, será mejor que vayamos a casa – estirando su mano para tomarme

Me sacudí de sus manos y me di la vuelta para pedirle a Henry que me siguiera

\- Te quiero lejos de mí y de mi familia, Mary – le dije saliendo de ese lugar

Caminé con dirección a la biblioteca

\- ¿Vamos a ir a buscar a mamá?

No le contesté hasta que entramos en el lugar y vi a Belle tras el mostrador, me incliné hasta quedar a su altura

\- Henry, necesito que te quedes con Belle mientras yo busco a tu madre

\- Déjame ir contigo, yo puedo ayudarte

\- No lo dudo chico, pero no sé en qué condiciones la voy a encontrar y si te llega a hacer algún daño, ella no se lo perdonaría – traté de explicarle pensando, que de paso me mataría a mí por ponerlo en peligro

Asintió sin muchas ganas acomodándose en una de las mesas de la biblioteca

\- ¿Emma que ocurrió?

\- Ahora no Belle, - le contesté girando hacia la puerta - ¿Puedes cuidar a Henry en lo que vuelvo?

\- Sabes que sí

\- Gracias Belle, si aparece mi madre, avísame de inmediato, no dejes que se lo lleven – le pedí saliendo a buscar a Regina.

No tardé mucho en encontrarla, ya que mi magia, de forma inconsciente, me dirigía hacia ella. Toqué suavemente la puerta de su despacho abriéndola lentamente para encontrármela de pie mirando hacia su manzano

Me acerqué a ella pasando mis brazos por su cintura para abrazarla y dejar un beso en su cuello

\- Emma...

\- No creo una palabra de lo que dijo Mary, lo sabes ¿cierto?

\- Lo sé

Se quedó quieta mirando hacia afuera mientras yo pasaba mis labios por su cuello hasta el borde de su blusa

\- No soy la clase de persona que puedes distraer con un par de besos sheriff - me señaló tratando de separarse de mí - no soy tan básica

La apreté más a mi cuerpo metiendo mis manos por debajo de su ropa para acariciar su abdomen

\- Pensé que te había gustado lo de anoche - le susurré besando su lóbulo

\- Lo hizo, pero no para volarme la cabeza - se dio vuelta para mirarme - no te creas tan maravillosa

Me reí mientras la acercaba más a mí

\- Entonces, ¿si te propongo que tengamos sexo sobre tu escritorio antes de que te vayas dirás que no?

\- Dejar que la hija de Nieves me tome sobre el mueble en el que ella se va a apoyar a partir de mañana me tienta sobre manera

Bajé mis manos hasta tomar sus muslos y la subí al borde del escritorio, me agaché hasta quedar de rodillas frente a ella

\- Prepárate para el orgasmo de tu vida, morena - le susurré quitándole los zapatos - me voy a encargar de que nunca olvides este escritorio ni tu oficina

Besé cada una de sus piernas desnudándola hasta quedar con mi cara en su centro, llevé mis dedos para untarlos con su humedad y llevármelos a mi boca mientras miraba hacia arriba para ver su expresión gimiendo por su sabor

\- Ven acá Swan – me ordenó

Subí hasta llegar a su boca y la devore con mi lengua, me arrancaba como podía la ropa hasta quedar entre uno de sus muslos ya desnuda, regresé mi mano hasta la unión de nuestros cuerpos y no me detuve en juegos preliminares.

La penetré de forma directa clavando mis dientes en su cuello al sentirme arrastrada hasta el fondo de su cuerpo, mi pulgar comenzó a estimular su clítoris, quería volverla loca con este orgasmo.

Regina había cerrado sus ojos para disfrutar, apoyando sus manos en el escritorio enterrando sus uñas en él y marcándolo con cada movimiento que le provocaba con mis embestidas

Casi sin darme cuenta había comenzado a mover mi cuerpo sobre el muslo de mi morena sintiendo cómo comenzaba a nacer un orgasmo en mí

La sentí lanzar un grito en el momento en que el orgasmo la alcanzó, yo me seguí moviendo sobre ella sin sacar mis dedos hasta lograr alcanzar mi propio clímax.

Quedamos agitadas tras ese momento, nos abrazábamos y nos dábamos pequeños besos

\- Nieves definitivamente me va a culpar de este desastre

Abrí los ojos para confirmar lo que quería decir, al igual que su habitación la oficina estaba totalmente destruida a causa de mi magia

\- Lo siento – le susurré escondiendo mi cara en su cuello

\- Tenemos que arreglar tu costumbre de pedir disculpas por todo, cariño

Sonreí al notar que era la primera vez que me decía así.

S&Q

Regina recogió las cosas que solo eran de su interés y nos fuimos de ahí a la biblioteca a buscar a Henry, le agradecí a Belle con la promesa que hablaría con ella durante la semana para explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

Nos dirigimos los tres al coche de Regina para ir a la mansión cuando David se interpuso en nuestro camino

\- David no quiero hablar en este momento - lo detuve antes de que hablara

\- Te reservé una habitación en Granny para que pases esta noche mientras resuelven este malentendido tu madre y tú.

\- Aquí no hay ningún malentendido David - le dije haciendo comillas con las manos - no quiero saber nada de ustedes hasta que no actúen de forma razonable y eso incluye estar cerca de Ruby

\- ¿Dónde vas a pasar la noche entonces?

\- En casa de Regina

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir que esta mujer no trama nada? - escuché gritar a Mary bajándose del coche - claramente algo planea y no entiendo cómo soy la única que lo ve.

La miré mientras se acercaba tratando de no mostrar sorpresa ante la clara marca en su cara que el golpe de Regina le había dejado.

\- Regina, ¿puedes esperar en el coche un minuto con Henry? - le pedí tomando a mis padres por los brazos y los arrastraba hasta su camioneta - los alcanzo enseguida

Una vez segura de que ya no podían escucharme, me giré para encararlos

\- Durante 28 años viví sin mis padres, aprendí a estar sin ustedes - les hice una señal para que no me interrumpieran - durante años recé para encontrarlos y hoy me doy cuenta de que no los necesito en mi vida

\- Ella nos obligó...

\- Regina no fue quien me colocó en ese árbol, Mary, fueron ustedes quiénes prefirieron que fuera un héroe y que viniera a salvarlos en vez de tener a su hija a su lado y enfrentar lo que fuera lo que nos deparará el destino

\- Tú hiciste lo mismo con Henry

\- Quizás, pero yo quiero estar a su lado y aceptar el papel que él quiera darme en su vida

\- Tienes que entender que hay sacrificios en la vida…

\- ¿Hablas de ese en que yo debo tener un hijo y matar a Regina para volver al Bosque Encantado?

Los vi tomar diferentes tonalidades buscando las palabras para rebatirme sin embargo no los dejé

\- Las personas que están en ese auto son mi familia; hoy y siempre -solté un suspiro ante las palabras que iba a decir ahora – si de verdad me quieren aléjense de mí para siempre

Sin más que decir, me di la vuelta para largarme de ahí junto a mi familia que me esperaban para cenar

S&Q

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Huérfana – le contesté con sinceridad entrando a su cuarto notando que ya había sido arreglado con magia - ¿tú cómo estás?

\- Mi magia se descontroló cuando golpeé a tu madre – me explicó mientras me colocaba a su espalda para verla sentada cepillándose frente a su espejo – nunca a niveles como te ha ocurrido a ti, pero nunca me había pasado antes.

\- Es que tú me haces perder el control, morena – pasando mis manos desde sus hombros hasta llegar a sus manos - ¿quieres dormir ya?

\- ¿Solo dormir Emma?

\- Temo que si me dejas que te tome esta noche, tenga que declararme

\- ¿Y qué tendrías que declarar sheriff? – Me susurró de forma ronca colocándose de pie frente a mí quedando atrapada entre mi cuerpo y su tocador – ¿Tienes miedo Sheriff?

\- Soy adicta a ti Regina Mills – Le confesé

La tomé entre mis brazos, agarré su trasero para sentarla y comencé a besarla. Acaricié sus piernas hasta el borde de su ropa interior, deslicé mis manos por su cuerpo hasta dejarla desnuda descubriendo sus pechos perfectos, bajé mi boca hasta ellos capturando uno de sus pezones; sentí gemir a Regina ante mi tortura, ella comenzó a tirar de mi ropa para quedar en las mismas condiciones y levantando una de sus manos empezó a masajear mis pechos con maestría hasta el punto de dejarme con mi cara escondida en su cuello gimiendo sin control. Aproveché el momento, y mientras la hacía gemir besando el lóbulo de su oreja, deslicé hacia un lado su ropa interior para tocar su centro ya húmedo, introduciendo uno de mis dedos provocando que se arqueara, movimiento que aproveché para pasar un segundo dedo en su interior y comenzar a penetrarla haciendo que cada vez gritara más. Se apoyó en el tocador, haciendo que este se moviera a nuestro ritmo y cuando la sentí a punto de correrse, cogió mi cara para acercarla

\- ¿Me amas Emma Swan? – me preguntó de forma entre cortada

\- Hoy y siempre Regina Mills

\- ¡Emma! – me gritó al segundo de mi respuesta anunciando su llegada al cielo

Gozó con un suspiro apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro

\- Necesito bajarme de aquí

La ayudé a ponerse de pie, entonces enseguida me empujó contra el tocador, poniéndome de espaldas a ella, teniendo que apoyar mis manos en el mueble para no caer.

\- ¿Regina…?

\- Shhhh… silencio Emma

Apoyó una mano en mi espalda logrando que yo quedara semi inclinada y sentí su cadera pegada a mi trasero. Con una mano hizo a un lado mi ropa interior e introdujo uno de sus dedos en mí y con la otra mano atrapó mi pezón mientras dejaba besos a lo largo de mi espalda; me tuvo en esa posición gimiendo hasta que llevó un segundo dedo a mi interior el cual entró con facilidad debido a mi excitación

\- Mira tú reflejo, Emma

Abrí mis ojos con esfuerzo debido al placer que me estaba dando y vi cómo nuevamente las velas ardían de forma intensa y el espejo que estaba frente a mí comenzaba a resquebrajarse a medida que sentía llegar mi orgasmo. El reflejo de ella tomándome por detrás fue lo último que vi antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar llevarme por el placer.

Nos arrastré como pude a nuestra cama para tomarla entre mis brazos

\- ¿Cansada amor?

\- ¿Ya te agotaste Emma?

Solté una risa ante el reto de sus palabras

\- Voy a hacer que pidas clemencia Reina Regina Mills

\- Esta reina nunca se ha arrodillado ante nadie y tú no serás la excepción, princesa – me dijo con orgullo

Negué con gracia ante sus palabras acercándome a ella

\- Te amo Regina Mills, no lo olvides nunca

Y con esas últimas palabras me encargué de llevarla a la locura

Después de todo, ¿quién no pide tregua tras cinco orgasmos?

 _ **Espero que les gustara este chap y les dejo un pequeño adelanto del que viene…**_

 _ **-Como bien sabe existe una profecía para volver al bosque encantado**_

 _ **-lo sé – gruñí, el dolor no me estaba dejando pensar en una forma clara para irme de ahí**_

 _ **-Realmente quiero volver Emma y parece que va a suceder pronto**_

 _ **\- No la estoy siguiendo Blue**_

 _ **\- Note un cambio importante en tu magia Emma el último tiempo**_

 _ **\- No sé a qué te refieres - no sabía a qué se refería pero sospechaba la conexión mágica entre Regina y yo**_

 _ **-No me tome por idiota Emma - me volvió a apretar la mano haciéndome doblar de dolor - se de tu asquerosa relación con la reina malvada**_

 _ **Review? Quien sabe quizás adelante la actualización…**_


	15. Yo lo se y lo veo todo

_**Hola! Aquí les dejo el capitulo 15 espero que les guste por que este es el mas me gusto escribir**_

 _ **Gracias a todos los que me dejaron su mensajito con el anterior en especial a Mills, Matu16, 15Marday y SJL**_

 _ **Y a Franchiulla quien me corrige el chap**_

15 Yo lo sé todo y lo veo todo

Emma POV

Había pasado un mes desde la renuncia de Regina a la alcaldía y muchas cosas habían cambiado, una de ellas había sido que, tras la primera noche que me había quedado con ella, a la mañana siguiente había un juego de llaves de la mansión en mi chaqueta, cuando la miré buscando una explicación, ella sólo me dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta para irse a preparar el desayuno. Yo, simplemente, acepté la invitación de vivir con ella.

Lo otro que había tomado un espacio en nuestra rutina como pareja había sido el retorno a las clases de magia entre nosotras después de que en un ataque de pasión en el baño hubiera destruido la mitad de la grifería, sospechaba que ella también estaba teniendo algunos problemas tras nuestra unión mágica, pero prefería no mencionarlo.

\- No puedo hacerlo, Regina - le contesté ya molesta por no poder hacer desaparecer una roca en el bosque

\- Tienes que concentrarte, Swan

\- No es fácil hacerlo cuando me estás tocando los pechos

Regina había instaurado un régimen de estudio en el que ella me acariciaba y besaba mientras me pedía que realizará algún hechizo, rápidamente comprendí que no sería fácil cuando a la segunda clase hice explotar la piedra que debía de trasladar

\- Estoy cansada de ir reparando tus ataques cada noche, Emma

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga si me tocas por todos lados y luego te vas durante la tarde dejándome con un calentón que no calmó con nada?

\- Llevamos un mes en esto, Emma y lo único que hemos logrado es que no incendiemos mi casa cuando estamos juntas

\- Tú me descontrolas, morena - le susurre volviendo a tomar posición dándole la espalda

La vi sonreír antes de abrazarme por la cintura y comenzar a besarme el cuello para luego sentir sus manos bajar por dentro de mi pantalón

\- Ahora Emma concentra tu magia en esa roca - me susurró deslizando sus dedos por mi clítoris

 _Mierda_ , no iba nunca controlar mi magia con este método

Aquel día, tras las clases con Regina, fui a la comisaría para dejar los papeles al día, a pesar de la pelea con mis padres y Ruby continué trabajando con ellos y hacia todo lo que podía para no cruzarme más de lo necesario y así evitar una nueva pelea, durante este mes no habían dado muestra de querer cambiar conmigo o de rendirse ante su búsqueda de cumplir la profecía para regresar al Bosque Encantado

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté cuando noté que no estaba vacía mi oficina

\- Vine a hablar contigo

\- No hay nada que tú y yo tengamos que hablar

\- Sé que no es fácil nuestra situación, pero creo que podemos intentarlo, eres una mujer atractiva tenemos la bendición de tus padres y a mí no me molesta que ya tengas un hijo - me argumentó John Smith acercándose a mí haciéndome dar un paso hacia atrás

-Mira Juan - le dije tratando de poner distancia - no sé qué te ha estado diciendo Nieves o qué ilusiones te ha dado, pero yo no quiero nada contigo, no eres mi tipo para nada.

-Hay sacrificios que uno tiene que hacer en la vida, entiendo que te criaste en un mundo diferente, pero yo puedo enseñarte a comportarte como una princesa - me argumentó tomando mis manos - sé que hoy no quieres, pero aprenderás con el tiempo a quererme y obedecerme para tomar el lugar de esposa que te correspondería a mi lado

Quedé con la boca abierta ante sus palabras mientras sentía como mi magia comenzaba a descontrolarse

\- ¡Cómo quieres que te explique que no estoy disponible para ti, ni hoy ni en un futuro! - le grité empujándolo hacia atrás con rabia y sentía el vaso más cercano reventarse

\- No te atreves a levantarme la voz - me gritó tomándome de los brazos para empujarme contra la pared más cercana - te voy a enseñar a respetarme Swan

Apenas lo vi acercarse con intenciones de besarme pensé en Regina y sentí nuevamente el tirón de magia en mi espalda a la altura donde había sido atacada por Úrsula tiempo atrás

\- Creo que el sheriff dijo que no quería nada con usted señor John Smith

Ahí sentada sobre mi escritorio estaba mi morena con sus piernas cruzadas lanzando una mirada de odio directamente hacia él

\- Lárgate de aquí, Mills - le contestó sin soltarme - a ti esto no te incumbe

\- Estas amenazando a la madre de mi hijo y amiga personal - le aclaró poniéndose de pie para caminar hacia nosotros - así que te voy a dar sólo tres segundos para que la sueltes y te largues de aquí antes de que te transforme en algún animal rastrero y luego te aplaste con mi tacón de 10 centímetros

La amenaza fue hecha de tal manera que un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda y antes de darme cuenta John me había soltado y largado de allí

\- Regina yo...

\- Adiós Swan

Y en una nube de humo se largó dejándome sola con las palabras en la boca.

Cerré los ojos para concentrarme en ella hasta que sentí el tirón familiar en mi espalda y me aparecí a su lado, apenas la vi de pie en medio de la habitación comencé a reclamarle

\- No puedes dejarme con la palabra en la boca Regina, somos una pareja - le gruñí enfrentándola

-Somos una pareja de la puerta de esta casa hacia adentro, Swan- me gritó furiosa de vuelta - de ahí hacia afuera debo aguantar que cualquier idiota quiera tocar lo que es solo mío

\- Regina sabes que no...

No pude terminar cuando la sentí empujarme contra la puerta, devorándome en un hambriento beso. Sentía sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, presionándome hasta limitar mis movimientos, di un pequeño sobresalto ante su ataque de pasión, mientras apretaba mis senos sobre mi ropa y su boca se había trasladado hasta mi cuello marcándolo de diferentes maneras. Volvió a tomar mi boca hasta apretar mi labio entre sus dientes y me contuve de devolver toda su intensidad, sentía que Regina quería tomar el control y el poder en ese momento, así que opté por la posición más sumisa que podía. Tras otro par de besos que me estaban volviendo loca, decidí tomarla de los hombros y girarla para quedar frente a ella contra puerta, me arrodillé sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y comencé a desabrochar su pantalón con cuidado y lentamente bajé la cremallera de este

\- ¿Qué haces? - me pregunté mientras me veía acercar mi nariz hasta su ropa interior

\- Me preparo para tomar lo que es mío

Soltó un gemido para luego pasar su mano por mi cabello

-Pues te estás demorando

Sonreí mientras bajaba su ropa interior hasta el final de sus eternas piernas. Tomé una de ellas hasta llevarla a uno de mis hombros, me acerqué hasta quedar rozando su centro con mi lengua. La sentí inclinar su cadera para apretar su mano contra mi cabeza

-Quiero sentir tu lengua en mí Emma

Cubrí a Regina con mi boca, recorriendo cada uno de sus pliegues hinchados. Había descubierto que el sabor a manzana estaba en todo su cuerpo y que nunca iba a poder olvidarlo. Volvió a mover ambas manos hasta mi cabello para empujarme con más fuerza

\- Sigue así Emma - me pidió entre gemidos

Excitada ante su respuesta, baje mi lengua hasta su apertura dejando un beso y arrastrándome hasta su clítoris erecto, chupándolo y apretando mi agarre a sus piernas para no dejarla caer

\- ¿Quieres que pasemos a la cama mejor? - le pregunté alejándome un poco de ella

\- No, me excita verte de rodillas frente a mí

\- Como usted quiera Majestad

Volví a arremeter sobre ella hasta que la sentí temblar, cerré mis ojos para concentrarme sólo en ella, ignorando mi propia excitación

\- Detente - me ordenó

Me volví a retirar

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Quítate la ropa, quiero ver tu cuerpo

Hice lo que me pidió rápidamente para volver a quedar de rodillas expuesta frente a ella

\- Tócate - me susurró con voz ronca logrando excitarme más aún - juega con tus pezones

Y pensar que al comienzo Regina era la tímida en nuestra relación, hoy ya había adquirido el gusto a darme órdenes de cuándo quería y cómo quería que la tomara

\- ¿Así está bien?- le pregunté tironeando mis pezones - ¿era esto lo que querías?

Vi sus ojos brillar de excitación ante la imagen que le estaba entregando

\- Regresa a tu lugar - me ordenó volviendo a empujarme contra ella

Volví a pasar su pierna por sobre mi hombro, dejando parte de su peso contra la puerta, le di un profundo beso concentrándome en sus gemidos y gruñidos que producía cada vez que succionaba su clítoris

\- Emma, voy a correrme - dijo a través de un largo gemido - Me voy a correr en tu boca ¿quieres eso pequeño cisne?

Asentí con mi cabeza sin retirar mi boca de ella, lamiéndola con más fuerza desde su entrada hasta su capullo erecto chupándolo con fuerza hasta hacerla eyacular en mi boca

-Detente - me dijo casi sin aire tras su grito - necesito recuperarme

Solté una pequeña risa ante su pedido y me puse de pie para poder abrazarla, ignorando mi desnudez

\- ¿Cama? - le pregunté dejando pequeños besos en su cuello

\- Por favor

Nos movimos hasta quedar acostadas bajo las sábanas con una Regina que se había acomodado sobre mí besando mi cuello, podía sentir el amor que nos recorría mientras me acariciaba

\- Abre las piernas - me ordenó retirándose hacia atrás con los ojos nublados por el calor del momento

Me quedé inmóvil y tensa ante la anticipación de sus manos que recorrían mis piernas hasta el interior de mis muslos, uno de sus elegantes dedos separaron mis labios para arrastrarlo por toda mi humedad hasta mi adolorido clítoris

\- Abre los ojos Emma - me susurró aplicando más presión - quiero que veas quién es la que te hace sentir bien

Asentí con la cabeza, apretando la mandíbula para esforzarme en retener mi orgasmo, la sentí jugar con mi clítoris con dos dedos, luego se trasladó hasta mi entrada sin llegar a penetrarme, moví mi cadera buscando más contacto con ella

\- No me tortures – le rogué desesperada ya

\- Déjame sentirte un poco más Emma, prometo que no te vas a arrepentir

Solté un gemido ante sus palabras que quedo a medio camino cuando sentí sus dedos entrar hasta el fondo, buscando aquel punto que me volvía loca

Arqueando la espalda, di un grito y cerré los ojos mientras el orgasmo atravesaba mi cuerpo, tomé su mano para impedir que se retirara hasta que estuviera lista, amaba esa experiencia con ella.

\- Te amo Regina, quiero que entiendas que no existe persona en este mundo ni en otro que pueda alejarme de ti.

La acomode entre mis brazos dando pequeños besos sobre su cabello, volví a susurrar palabras y promesas de amor hacia ella.

S&Q S&Q S&Q S&Q S&Q

Estaba tomando una cerveza en el Rabbit Hole cuando sentí a alguien a mi lado

\- Buenas tardes Miss Swan - me saludó Blue tomando asiento

\- Creí que había captado la indirecta de que no quiero hablar con usted Blue

\- Sólo quiero conversar con usted Miss Swan

\- Pero yo no, así que le pido que se retire para continuar tomando mi cerveza tranquila - le pedí dando un sorbo tratando de ignorarla

\- No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que hablemos

\- Me iré yo entonces - le dije molesta colocándome de pie para irme

No pude avanzar cuando me tomó de la mano arrancándome un gemido ahogado de dolor

\- Toma asiento Emma, no creo que quieras volver a quedar estampada contra algún mueble nuevamente - me indicó con calma volviendo a apretarme la mano transfiriendo pequeñas descargas de magia bastantes dolorosas

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo apretando mi mandíbula para aguantar el dolor mientras volvía a sentarme

-Como bien sabe existe una profecía para volver al bosque encantado

-Lo sé – gruñí, el dolor no me estaba dejando pensar en una forma clara para irme de ahí

-Realmente quiero volver Emma y parece que va a suceder pronto

\- No la estoy siguiendo Blue

\- Note un cambio importante en tu magia Emma en este último tiempo

\- No sé a qué te refieres - no sabía a qué se refería pero sospechaba la conexión mágica entre Regina y yo

-No me tome por idiota, Emma - me volvió a apretar la mano haciéndome doblar de dolor – sé de tu asquerosa relación con la Reina Malvada

-¡Qué!

\- Tiene que saber algo, Miss Swan, yo siempre sé y lo veo todo

Gruñí por el dolor y sus palabras

-Tu familia aun no lo sabe – continuó con su discurso - tu desliz no tiene por qué interferir en nuestra vuelta al Bosque Encantado

\- Yo la amo y nadie me va a separar de ella - le aclaré con firmeza

\- Miss Swan su relación está condenada al fracaso, nadie va a aceptar que el próximo heredero sea criado por la Reina Malvada

\- Blue, yo no...

\- Puede que la Reina te quiera ahora pero ella nunca va a perdonar tu engaño - continuó interrumpiéndome

-¿De qué engañó me hablas? – pregunte confundida ante sus palabras

-Puedes actuar ahora Emma, pero una vez que Regina descubra que estas embarazada nunca te lo va a perdonar

\- ¿Qué? – Logre soltar mi mano con un golpe de magia - ¿De qué carajo estás hablando Blue?

-¿No lo sabes? - me preguntó sorprendida - tu magia no miente Emma, estás embarazada

Me quede estática ante sus palabras mientras la veía ponerse de pie para marcharse

\- Felicidades y larga vida al próximo heredero - me soltó antes de irse

Llegue a la mansión aun en estado automático tratando de entender lo que Blue había dicho en el bar. Yo tenía claro que no estaba embarazada porque hace bastante tiempo que no estaba con un hombre y estaba segura al 100% que Regina no tenía nada extra entre las piernas. Subí las escaleras hasta nuestro cuarto pensando aún en cómo Blue había descubierto mi relación con Regina cuando frente a mis ojos encontré la respuesta

 _Los espejos_

Ahí frente a la puerta estaba uno de los tantos espejos que decoraban la casa de Regina, caminé hasta él pensando en todo lo que había vivido con Regina frente a ellos, comencé a sentir la rabia ante la violación de intimidad que había sufrido junto a mi pareja y sin medir consecuencia saqué mi arma de mis pantalones y con la culata hice pedazos aquel objeto. La furia me segó por minutos haciéndome destrozar cada uno de los espejos en los cuartos de la casa incluyendo los que estaban en la habitación de Henry, caí en medio del salón presa del cansancio de todo lo que había ocurrido durante aquel día

Todo lo que siempre había querido en la vida era poder encontrar mi lugar en el mundo junto a una familia que me amara como era, sin tener que aparentar y hoy cuando lograba tenerla en mi vida miles de cosas amenazaban con destruirla.

-¿Qué demonios ocurrió en mi casa? - sentí a Regina preguntar entrando

-¿Ladrones? - genial, Henry también había llegado

Sentí sus pasos hasta llegar donde estaba

-¿Emma estás bien? - sentí a Regina tomarme de la cara para revisar como estaba - ¿qué ocurrió amor?

Solté un sollozo tratando de coger aire para calmarme

\- Emma por favor habla conmigo

Me negué a soltar palabra mientras me ponía de pie para dirigirme donde Henry

\- Chico necesito que hagas algo por mí

-Okey

\- Necesito que vayas donde Belle y pases la noche ahí

\- ¿Y qué le digo?

\- No te preocupes, yo ahora le estoy avisando para que te reciba

Asintió con su cabeza y lo vi subir a su cuarto a buscar algo de ropa

-¿Emma me puedes explicar qué ocurrió?

\- No - le contesté - quiero que confíes en mí y que no abras la boca Regina

Me miró algo molesta ante lo que le pedí cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y frunciendo la boca Esperé a que Henry se fuera y agarré a Regina del brazo y la llevé hasta el baño de nuestra habitación, abrí el agua esperando que se calentara y me arrodillé frente a ella sacando sus zapatos y medias

\- Emma...

\- Shh – la hice callar mientras seguía con mi misión de sacar su ropa con excepción de su ropa interior.

Con un rápido movimiento quedé igual que ella y tomado su mano la ayude a entrar en la ducha hasta quedar las dos bajo el agua, la abracé fuertemente y ocultando mis palabras bajo el ruido del agua, le conté mi enfrentamiento con Blue

\- ¿Tú puedes sentir si yo estuviera embarazada?

\- No sabría cómo, nunca vi la necesidad de aprender

\- Entiendo – asintiendo a sus palabras - Regina necesito sacar las palabras de Blue de mi cabeza

\- No te entiendo

\- Amor, quiero que me mires y me digas si existe alguna posibilidad que de una relación de dos mujeres alguna pueda salir embarazada

La vi bajar las manos y jugar con el agua que caía sobre nuestros cuerpos

\- No lo sé Emma, te juro que no lo sé

Asentí mientras la volvía a abrazar con fuerza

\- ¿Por qué los vidrios y la conversación bajo el agua?

\- _Lo sé y lo veo todo_ , esas fueron las palabras de Blue hoy - le repetí - y recuerdo cierto genio con el que solías hablar a través de un pequeño espejo.

Enterró su cara en mi cuello seguramente pensando lo mismo que yo hace un par de minutos tras mi descubrimiento

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?

S&Q S&Q S&Q

Tomamos aquella noche su auto para dirigirnos a Boston, le envié un mensaje a Belle diciendo que tenía algo que hacer y pidiéndole que cuidara de Henry hasta que llegáramos.

Luego de dar un par de vueltas hasta dar con un hotel en el que Regina se sintiera a gusto, tomé su mano para ayudarla a bajar y sin soltarla nos dirigimos a la recepción como una pareja normal

\- Entonces habitación 108 por una noche - nos confirmó el recepcionista - ¿necesitan ayuda con las maletas?

Negué con la cabeza tomando el pequeño bolso que llevábamos y nos dirigimos al ascensor

\- ¿Puedes ir subiendo? - le pregunté mientras me quedaba afuera - regreso en un par de minutos

La vi partir sin que me diera alguna palabra, sabía que el tema era algo complicado y surrealista para ambas así que con firmeza me dirigí a la primera farmacia que encontré

\- Este es el mejor test que hay – me indico el dependiente

\- Ok – confirmé algo distraída - deme dos unidades por favor.

Cuando subí hasta nuestro cuarto encontré a Regina mirando por la ventana hacia la ciudad

\- Compré el test de embarazo

\- Al fondo está el baño - me indicó sin moverse a verme

-Compré dos, quiero que tú también te hagas uno - le susurré acercándome a ella con cautela

-Yo no puedo tener hijos Emma - se giró para mirarme con furia - es más, ni siquiera sé por qué estamos haciendo esto

Me acerqué para calmarla un poco

\- Sé que es una estupidez y estamos confiando en la palabra de una persona que quiere destruirnos - le dije tratando de calmarla - pero ella no mentía Regina, ella lo cree de verdad

\- Si en este caso fuera verdad, no veo la necesidad de que yo me haga uno también

\- Porque eres mi novia

\- No veo relación

\- Porque si hipotéticamente una mujer puede dejar embarazada a otra, supongo que existe la misma posibilidad de que yo te haya dejado a ti.

\- Yo tomé una poción para no tener hijos, Emma

\- Y yo no tengo pene y aun así estamos con un test de embarazo cada una

Soltó una pequeña risa mientras abría la caja para entrar al baño a hacerse la prueba, me dirigí al otro baño para hacer lo mismo

\- ¿Lo vemos al mismo tiempo? - pregunte con algo de nervio sentada ya a su lado - ¿a la cuenta de tres?

\- Te juro que si salen negativos voy a hacérselo pagar a esa estúpida polilla

Solté una risa ante sus amenazas

\- ¿Lista? - pregunte mientras tomábamos ambos palitos - 1 2 3... 

_**Hasta aquí llegamos el dia de hoy, espero que les gustara y no duden dejarme un mensaje**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	16. La pequeña situacion

_**Hola! Aquí les dejo el chap 16, espero que lo disfruten**_

 _ **Agradecimiento a Franchiulla que se da el trabajo de corregir mis faltas ortográficas**_

 **16 La pequeña situación**

 **Regina POV**

\- Es negativo el mío - escuché a Emma murmurar - ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

Me levanté de la cama para dirigirme hasta mi bolso, tome un par de billetes y se los extendí

\- Ve a comprar otro – le ordené

\- ¿Otro? No entiendo, el mío dio negativo

\- Es para mí Emma

-¡Oh! – soltó sorprendida

Me miró en silencio esperando

\- Regina...

-Yo no puedo quedar embarazada Emma

\- Amor…

\- Ve a comprar otro y asegúrate que no tenga fallas

La vi partir sin despedirse, cuando cerró la puerta me pregunté si volvería aquella noche.

Me quedé mirando la ciudad tratando de entender qué había ocurrido, no podía ser que estuviera embarazada, la vida se había ensañado demasiado conmigo para darme hoy una nueva oportunidad con alguien a quien amaba.

Cerré los ojos para evitar comenzar a llorar, no sabía si por rabia, dolor o alegría ante la ironía de toda esta situación. Pasé mis manos por mi plano vientre, recordando las sensaciones que tuve cuando supe que estaba embarazada en el Bosque Encantado y el dolor junto al vacío cuando perdí a mi bebé.

Comencé a caminar por la habitación arrepintiéndome de haber enviado a Emma lejos en estos momentos.

Pasaron horas cuando ya algo cansada por todo lo que había pasado preferí recostarme, no sabía a qué hora volvería Emma o si acaso volvería alguna vez.

\- ¿Emma?

\- Sí, soy yo - me contestó entrando en la habitación

-¿Compraste uno nuevo?

\- No, porque sé que aunque te comprara cientos no serviría

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque tú no quieres creer

\- Yo...

\- ¿Y lo entiendo, sabes? Yo pasé por lo mismo hace un tiempo atrás

\- No sé qué pensar Emma, no quiero llenarme de ilusiones y que luego no sea real- le confesé - sería demasiado para mi

\- ¿Escúchame, sí? - me dijo tratando de calmarme - Hoy vamos a dormir aquí y mañana vamos a ir al doctor para salir de toda duda

\- ¿Cómo vamos a explicar mi hipotético embarazo?

\- Déjame tú eso a mí - me aseguró subiéndose a la cama dejando una pequeña luz encendida a un lado de la cama - si es negativo juntas vamos a ir a matar a Blue y quizás en algún futuro no tan lejano, de alguna manera muy poco romántica te preguntaré si quieres tener un hijo conmigo

-¿Tú quieres tener un hijo? - le pregunté algo dudosa, Emma nunca había dado muestras de querer tener más hijos

\- Sólo si es contigo, morena -me aclaró- antes de tenerte a ti nunca lo había pensado, pero cuando te veo con Henry, mi mente se llena de imágenes de nosotras criando algún día a una pequeña juntas

\- Me gusta esa idea - dije sonriendo – ¿y si es positivo?

\- Si es positivo, lo afrontaremos juntas, yo voy a estar contigo en lo que decidas hacer Regina, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo en todo lo que pueda hacer para ayudarte.

\- Gracias

\- Sólo prométeme que hablaras conmigo ante cualquier decisión que tomes

\- Lo haré - le prometí dándole un pequeño beso -¿Cómo estas llevándolo tú?

\- Te mentiría si te dijera que estoy saltando de alegría, la verdad es que estoy bastante asustada con todo esto

\- Pensé por un momento que ibas a arrancar - le dije - el miedo me embargó cuando te fuiste

-Yo también lo pensé

\- ¿Qué te detuvo?

\- Esto - me dijo Emma entregándome desde su chaqueta un pequeño pañal con una corona rosa estampado en el - si resulta que no hay renacuajo en tu vientre lo guardaremos como una promesa de un futuro juntas

\- Nunca creí que diría esto Emma, pero estoy aterrada - le confesé - y aún no tengo claro por qué.

\- Trata de dormir, amor – me pidió - yo me voy a quedar contigo por siempre

La sentí tomarme entre sus brazos y me sentí protegida de alguna manera. Soltó un beso sobre mi cabello y comenzó a tararear una canción para relajarme

\- ¿Qué canción es? - pregunté algo adormilada

\- No te lo puedo decir

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me vas a tachar de _charming_

\- Soy una mujer embarazada, tu deber es darme el gusto

La sentí soltar una risa mientras acariciaba mi espalda

\- Prometo que te la cantaré algún día - me contestó - ahora duerme, es una orden

Cerré mis ojos envolviendo sus manos sobre mi vientre, tratando de no pensar en todo lo que se nos avecinaba en un futuro.

S&Q S&Q S&Q

Sentí el vacío a mi lado a la mañana siguiente, un poco desorientada en cuanto a la hora me traté de colocar de pie cuando sentí un mareo que me dejó sentada nuevamente en la cama

\- Toma

Levanté la vista para ver a Emma tendiéndome un paquete de galletas saladas

\- Cómo...

\- Las traje del desayuno de hoy en la mañana

\- ¿Mañana? – Pregunte algo mareada aun - ¿Qué hora es?

\- Pasada las 12 de hecho

\- No recuerdo la última vez que dormí tantas horas

\- Me imagino – me contestó sin hacer más comentarios de la noche anterior

\- ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy? – Le pregunté

\- Tenemos una visita al doctor dentro de dos horas

\- Bien, me daré un baño y saldremos.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – me ofreció con una sonrisa depredadora que había aprendido a interpretar

Negué con la cabeza mientras entraba al cuarto de baño. Me duché rápidamente y sin saber cómo me encontré mirando mi perfil desnuda frente al espejo buscando algo que indicará un posible embarazo

\- Por tu contextura diría que después del cuarto mes se va a notar - me indicó Emma pasando sus brazos por detrás - en mi caso fue casi al sexto mes

\- No quiero que nos demos falsas ilusiones Emma

\- No es falsa si consideramos que ambas hemos pensado en agrandar nuestra familia – me corrigió – será mejor que te vistas, no creo que quieras llegar tarde a nuestra cita

La sentí dejar un pequeño beso en mi cuello para luego dejarme sola, di una última mirada a mi reflejo preguntándome si era real lo que estaba viviendo.

S&Q S&Q S&Q

No tuvimos que esperar mucho cuando fuimos llamadas para entrar en la consulta

\- Regina – me llamó la atención a pasos de entrar

\- Dime

\- Aún con el riesgo de que trates de matarme cuando salgamos de esta consulta, trata de seguirme la corriente

\- No sé por qué, pero creo que voy a terminar arrepintiéndome de esto – murmuré para mí negando con la cabeza

Pasamos a la consulta tomado asiento frente a la Dra. que estaba llenando nuestra ficha.

\- Así que... - trató de dar pie a la conversación - cuénteme que las trae a mi consultas señoras Swan

\- Mi esposa se hizo un test de embarazo, así que queremos que nos confirme el positivo de esta.

\- Entiendo - siguió anotando – ¿qué método de fertilización usaron?

\- Durante nuestra luna de miel hicimos un trío en Puerto Rico

Sentí mi boca caer y mi cara arder ante la respuesta de Emma, miré a la doctora quien dejo de tomar nota para mirarnos

\- ¿El trío fue planeado?

\- Sólo conversado entre nosotras- contestó mientras seguía con la mentira - quisimos tentar la suerte para ver si resultaba

Yo sólo negué con la cabeza ante toda esta situación, la iba a matar cuando saliéramos de acá

-¿Entienden lo irresponsable que fueron? – continuó la doctora - pudieron haber contraído alguna ITS...

Yo sólo apreté su mano con fuerza mientras aguantaba su charla sobre la irresponsabilidad por nuestra parte

\- ¿La va a revisar o tengo que buscar a otra doctora? - la detuvo Emma - sabemos todo lo que nos está diciendo, así que le pido que la revise para que salgamos de duda

Noté su molestia ante la interrupción de mi novia, así que comenzó a preguntarme algunos datos personales para luego pedirme que la siguiera a la sala del al lado

-¿Un trío Emma, en serio? - le susurré mientras caminábamos - ¿no se te ocurrió otra cosa?

\- Consideré que era más creíble que " embarace a mi novia mágicamente "

Llegué a un cuarto en donde una enfermera me esperaba para tomarme una muestra de sangre para hacerme un análisis de ITS, preferí no hacer más comentarios por el momento.

Un par de minutos después, acompañada por Emma, me encontraba con una horrorosa bata recostada en una camilla para hacerme una ecografía

\- Calculando el tiempo que me dieron desde su _trío_ \- nos explicó mientas colocaba un gel en mi bajo vientre - vamos a realizar una ecografía, quizás no se vea claramente, pero va a ser posible escuchar su corazón si todo está bien ahí.

Tomé la mano de Emma esperando encontrar sentido a la imagen en blanco y negro que se mostraba en el monitor. Vi a la doctora apretar un par de botones hasta que se quedó quieta y nos miró

\- Felicidades, van a ser mamas - nos dijo mientras dejaba estática la pantalla - por lo que se ve todo está bien y el feto está en perfecto estado para sus dos meses de vida.

\- ¿Es posible escucharlo? – preguntó Emma con un hilo de voz

La vi presionar un par de botones y en ese momento pude escuchar el ruido más maravilloso de toda mi vida; un latido fuerte y claro mostrando que había vida en mi

\- Las dejo para que se limpien - nos indicó pasándonos un paño – las espero en mi oficina

Sentí a Emma comenzar a limpiar mi estómago con sumo cuidado y depositar un beso en él

\- No existen palabras para expresar lo que siento en este momento amor – dijo en un susurro – Te amo Regina Mills

S&Q S&Q S&Q S&Q

Salimos de la consulta y nos dirigimos hacia un pequeño parque que había cerca, tratando de darle sentido a todos los pensamientos y emociones que me embargaban en ese momento. Cuando estuvimos lo suficiente alejadas para no ser escuchada, encaré a Emma

\- No puedo creer que esto esté pasando aún – dije pasando mis manos por mi cara

\- Ambas lo escuchamos amor, es real

\- ¡Me embarazaste! – le grité con rabia golpeando su pecho

\- Lo siento – se excusó tratando de detener mi ataque sin hacerme daño

\- Deja de pedir disculpas – moviendo mis brazos contra ella - ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

\- Regina…

\- Voy a ignorar lo que está sucediendo hasta que descubra cómo sucedió – le reclamé mientras le daba vueltas a mi cabeza para comprenderlo

-Morena – me detuvo con tono de paciencia - sabes que no se puede hacer eso

\- Emma, no podemos hacer esto – la tomé de la chaqueta para sacudirla - vamos a tener a todo Storybrooke detrás de nosotras

\- ¡Regina! - la sentí tomar mis brazos apretándome contra su cuerpo – escúchame bien, hoy escuchamos el corazón de nuestro hijo

\- Emma…

\- ¿Qué mayor muestra de amor verdadero tenemos habría entre nosotras si no es un pequeño pedazo de ambas?

\- No quiero perderlo Emma, no podría soportarlo

\- Nada va a pasar amor, te lo prometo

Repetí su promesa echándome a llorar en sus brazos, aceptando y volviendo real todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

S&Q S&Q S&Q

Aquella noche regresamos a casa un poco más tranquilas. Aún no habíamos hablado del bebé ni de lo que íbamos a hacer con respecto a Mary Margaret y compañía.

Emma había enviado los papeles de confirmación del embarazo a un apartado postal de Nueva York que tenía ella, ya que no quería correr el riego de que alguien del pueblo los encontrara

Cerré mis ojos, sintiendo una pizca de felicidad envolviéndome hasta que sentí el auto detenerse en un camino de tierra. Fruncí el ceño al notar que estábamos cerca del límite

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Regina debemos hablar ahora sobre qué va a suceder ahora con nuestra _situación_

 _-_ ¿Situación? – ¿acaso Emma consideraba nuestro hijo un problema?

\- Me acostumbro a llamarlo así, ya que mientras estemos en el pueblo no podremos hablarlo tranquilamente – me explicó – no sabemos cuáles son los alcances de Blue y Sidney

-Tienes razón – asentí ante la lógica - ¿tienes algún plan?

\- Yo… - partió algo dudosa

\- Háblame, cariño

\- Quiero que nos larguemos de este pueblo Regina

\- Emma…

\- Quiero que tengas un embarazo tranquilo, poder disfrutar de ti, paso a paso y no tener que estar preocupándome de que alguien te haga daño o a nuestra _situación_

 _-_ ¿Y tu familia Emma? – le pregunté, quería que entendiera todo lo que implicaba irnos de Storybrooke - si nos vamos, es posible que nunca más los veas

\- Tu eres mi familia Regina – me dijo acariciando mi estómago – Tu, Henry y nuestra pequeña _situación_

\- Te amo, Emma Swan – le dije mientras tomaba su rostro para besarla – juntas seremos una familia.

Vi sus ojos brillar por mis palabras para luego bajarse y rodear el auto

\- Ven – me pidió abriendo la puerta

Bajé tomando su mano, para sentirme aprisionada entre sus brazos dando vueltas en plena carretera.

\- Te amo Regina – me dio un beso tras su confesión llena de una alegría que nunca había visto

\- Yo también, pero si sigues dando vueltas probablemente vomite, pequeño cisne.

\- ¿Me concedes 20 minutos? - me preguntó con una de sus sonrisas

\- No vamos a tener sexo en mi auto, Emma Swan – le advertí

Al parecer mi advertencia no tuvo el efecto esperado, ya que aun sin saber cómo me encontraba en el asiento trasero de mi coche sentada sobre sus piernas besándonos y con sus manos bajo mi falda acariciando mi trasero

\- No voy a tener sexo contigo como un adolescente en el auto

\- Pero yo quiero celebrar - me reclamó sacando su labio

Le di un beso tironeando de él.

\- Te prometo que tendremos toneladas de sexo una vez que nos vayamos de Storybrooke y tengamos nuestra pequeña _situación_ controlada

\- ¿Prometido?

\- Eres una obsesa - le reclamé - ¿eres feliz Emma?

\- Contigo en mis brazos siempre Regina

 _ **-**_

 _ **Quiero dar las gracias a todas y todos los que dejaron un mensaje en el capítulo anterior, en especial a Mills y Matu**_

 _ **No olviden de comentar y nos estamos leyendo**_

 _ **Saludos!**_


	17. La Alianza

Hola!

 _ **Muchas gracias por todos los mensajes que me dejaron, me alegra de verdad que les gustar el capítulo anterior**_

 _ **Una vez más dar las gracias a Franchulla quien se da el trabajo de corregir mis faltas**_

17 La Alianza

Cuando cruzamos la línea del pueblo aquella noche, pude sentir mi magia activarse, posé mi mano sobre el vientre de Regina buscando sentir algo que me dijera que todo esto era real. Sentí el calor desprender desde su cuerpo y una pequeña chispa de magia brotar.

Sonreí cuando colocó sus manos junto a las mías buscando lo mismo que yo.

Llegamos a la tienda de Gold para buscar a Henry, le había avisado a Belle que íbamos en camino para que tuviera todo listo; queríamos irnos lo antes posible de este lugar

\- Será mejor que entren, necesito hablar contigo - me indicó Belle una vez que tocamos su puerta

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunté una vez que vi a Regina entrando a buscar a Henry

\- Es tu madre

-¿Qué hizo ahora?

-Anoche en la cafetería dijo a viva voz que pronto regresaríamos al Bosque Encantado

-Demonios – susurré

\- Eso no es lo peor

-¿Hay más?

\- Dijo que para volver deberíamos esperar a que naciera el próximo heredero de la corona y que un _pajarito_ le dijo que sería pronto

Cerré los ojos mientras soltaba improperios por lo bajo contra mi madre, esto complicaba aún más nuestra salida de Storybrooke

\- Emma, tú estas emba… - le tapé la boca para evitar que continuara, mirándola fijamente tratando de hacerle entender que no iba a hablar del tema aquí

Sentí unos pasos venir hacia nosotras, así que la solté para ver quien venía

\- Buenas noches Miss Swan – saludo Gold mirándome fijamente

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Gold?

\- Protegiendo a mi nieto, nada más – me aseguró levantando las manos

\- ¿Protegiendo? –mire a Belle buscando una explicación

\- Voy a matar a Nieves – escuché a Regina gritar entrando con Henry algo dormido aun

\- ¡Vaya! – Soltó Gold con sarcasmo hacia ella - es como volver al Bosque Encantado nuevamente querida

\- Voy a volverla ceniza, no me importa si es…

\- ¿ _Tu_ _suegra_? – soltó Rumple interrumpiéndola con gracia

\- No me tientes Gold – gruñó con rabia

Me acerqué a ella para tratar de calmarla y evitar una pelea entre ellos

\- Vamos todos a calmarnos – pedí pasando una mano por su cintura - ¿Alguien podría explicarme por qué vamos a matar a mi madre?

\- Tu madre vino ayer con su comitiva exigiendo llevarse a Henry con ella – narró Rumple – lamentablemente para ella aún sigo siendo lo suficiente poderoso para intimidar a Blue y a su séquito de insectos

\- ¿Por qué querrían llevarse a Henry? – aun había algo que no me cuadraba en todo esto, solo habíamos estado un día fuera con Regina

\- Mary Margaret quiere utilizarlo como medio de presión para que le digas quién es el padre de tu bebe

\- ¿Estás embarazada? – Soltó Henry claramente más despierto - ¿Engañaste a mamá?

\- Aquí nadie ha engañado a nadie Henry- le aclaré

Vi a Regina tratando de trasmitirle tranquilidad ante lo que iba a hacer

\- Blue encontró en un libro que si yo tenía un hijo y si era bañado con la sangre de la primera persona que lanzó la primera maldición podíamos volver al Bosque Encantado, sé que tú estudiaste bastante el tema – le expliqué a Gold – ¿crees que podrás ayudarnos?

\- Nunca imaginé ver el día en que la Salvadora me pediría ayuda – sonrió con sorna - ¿Y yo qué gano?

\- Vas a ganar que yo no te arranque el corazón, pedazo de idiota – saltó Regina – ¿sabes algo o no?

\- Necesito ver el libro que menciona Blue para poder darles una respuesta y…

\- Y lo hará gratis – le interrumpió Belle – porque ahora es un hombre comprometido conmigo y su futura familia

Miré a Belle acercarse a él acariciando su estómago como acto reflejo dejando un beso en su mejilla

\- El abuelo va a ser papá – dijo Henry con alegría confirmando mi sospecha

Yo miré a Regina aún impactada ante la noticia

\- Supongo que una alianza entre nosotros cuatros es lo más inteligente en este momento – confirmó mi morena ante la nueva situación.

 _ **S &Q S&Q S&Q**_

Estacioné mi auto con Henry a un lado, frente al convento donde suponía que encontraría el libro, me ofrecí de voluntaria para robarlo con el compromiso de que el chico esperaría en el vehículo.

Regina y Rumple irían al mausoleo a crear un escudo para la mansión y así evitar intrusos en un futuro, mientras no estuviéramos, no sabíamos si algún día volveríamos, pero Regina había insistido especialmente al señalar que todos los recuerdos de Henry estaban ahí.

\- Déjame acompañarte – me rogó por décima vez

\- Olvídalo Henry, tu madre me mataría si te pasa algo

\- Pero somos un equipo

\- No es necesario chico – le expliqué bajándome ya del auto – no tardo más de 5 minutos, lo prometo.

Me despedí rápidamente echando a correr hacia la parte trasera y forcé la entrada, sabía que el cuarto de Blue estaba la final del pasillo y rogaba que el libro estuviera en él.

Me sorprendí un poco al notar que no había nadie en el cuando entré, así que comencé a revisar en los cajones buscando algún libro de aspecto antiguo o que estuviera escrito en algún idioma que no entendiera

\- ¿Busca esto Miss Swan? – preguntó Blue desde la puerta sosteniendo un pequeño libro con pinta de caerse a pedazos en cualquier momento

-Blue

\- Debería cambiar de coche, Emma – dijo dejando pasar a una de sus hadas que traía a Henry del hombro – es algo llamativo en la noche

\- Suelta al chico Blue – la amenace rápidamente

\- Lo haré cuando me digas quién es el padre de tu bebé

\- Blue, yo no estoy embarazada – le aclaré – así que deja ir a Henry

\- ¡NO ME TRATES DE ESTUPIDA, MALDITA DESVIADA! – me gritó fuera de sí

Miré a Henry, quien reaccionó quitándole el libro de las manos

\- ¡Henry, corre al coche! – le grité lanzándome con todo mi peso sobre Blue y a la otra hada que estaba en el cuarto

Después todo se volvió un tira y afloja entre Blue y yo que luchaba por quitarle la varita para evitar que fuera a buscar el libro

\- No te voy a dejar ganar, Emma Swan – me gruñó soltándome un golpe en la boca – Tú no vas a detener mi regreso a el Bosque Encantado

La vi ponerse de pie apuntándome con la varita

-¿Vas a matarme? – pregunte desde el piso

-Lamentablemente te necesito para volver – me aseguró mientras me indicaba con la varita que me pusiera de pie – camina Swan, te llevaré a un lugar de donde me aseguraré que no te escapes

\- Regina me va a encontrar y no va ser bueno

\- Yo personalmente me encargaré de ella, me aseguraré de borrar todo recuerdo de ella sobre esta tierra y la otra

Caminé hasta la puerta sintiendo odio hacia Blue por sus amenazas contra Regina, debía ser fuerte, me había prometido cuidarla como fuera y eso incluía emplear mi fuerza

\- Blue, realmente no quería hacer esto – dije antes de alcanzar la mano que sostenía la varita y torcerla con toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo hasta sentirla lanzar un grito de dolor – no puedo dejar que amenaces a mi familia y salirte con la tuya

\- Veo que acostarte con la reina malvada te ha hecho perder el sentido del bien, Swan

\- Tengo claro quiénes son los buenos y los malos de esta historia, Blue

\- Nunca serán felices

\- Quizás, pero me aseguraré que de ti no dependa eso – le dije concentrando mi magia en un golpe que la lanzó contra una de las paredes dejándola tirada en el piso sin ofrecer reacción.

Me acerqué a ella para comprobar que aún respiraba, estuve tentada de golpearla nuevamente pero solo tomé su varita y me largué de ahí

Llegue al auto masajeándome un poco la mano debido al golpe que había lanzado, la sentía algo dolorida.

\- Será mejor que evitemos mencionar lo que ha sucedido a tu madre, chico – dije partiendo hacia la mansión

\- ¿No están casadas y ya quieres ocultarle cosas? – me respondió con tono sabiondo

\- Te aseguro que si me hundo, lo haré contigo pequeña rata

Reímos soltando toda la tensión producida por el pequeño susto de hace un momento.

 _ **S &Q S&Q S&Q**_

\- ¿Qué te ocurrió en la cara? - me preguntó Regina una vez que llegué a la mansión con Henry

\- Tuve un cruce de palabras con Blue - le respondí- ¿está todo listo?

\- Si, sólo queda guardar tu cacharro en la cochera y cerraré la casa

\- No quiero dejar a mi bebé solito

\- Te aseguro que encontraré alguna manera de llenar ese vacío Swan – me reclamó con algo de ironía

\- Lo siento, es sólo que siempre ha estado ahí para mí, sabes

\- Lo sé y por eso lo voy a dejar en mi cochera y no en un basurero en el camino

\- Te odio – le reclamé con gracia

\- Yo también te amo, pequeño cisne - me dijo mirando la habitación - Henry dio aquí sus primeros pasos, nunca pensé que me tendría que ir como una fugitiva de Storybrooke

\- ¿Quieres quedarte? - le pregunté - tú sabes que te apoyaré en lo que decidas y si quieres quedarte lucharemos con lo que venga

-Quiero pasar mi embarazo tranquila y poder disfrutarlo, Emma - pasó su mano por mi cara sanando el golpe - no quiero tener que estar preocupándome de los posibles ataques que podríamos recibir.

\- Haremos lo que quieras, morena, tómalo como una nueva oportunidad en nuestras vidas

\- Te volveré loca, Emma Swan, te haré cumplir cada uno de mis antojos – la abracé esperando que sintiera mi amor

\- Sólo espero que también tengas algunos de carácter sexual

\- Tienes un serio problema con el sexo, Emma Swan – me soltó un golpe con algo de gracia

\- Ya verás morena

\- ¿Hablas por experiencia propia?

Lance una carcajada ante la muestra de celo

\- Te amo Regina y por ti estoy dispuesta salir a las 3 de la mañana a buscar pepinillos

-No me gustan los pepinillos - dijo con una mueca de asco

-Puede ser, pero lo que está ahí tiene parte de mí y algo me dice que va a sacar mi apetito – indiqué mientras le soltaba un beso para ir a tomar los bolsos que ya estaban listo.

Bajé hasta la entrada dejándolo junto a los de Henry

\- Nunca me dijeron nada con respecto a tu embarazo

\- Chico, necesito que me creas – le pedí - en cuanto salgamos de acá te explicaré todo

\- Voy a extrañar Storybrooke

\- Lo sé, Henry, pero debes creerme, es lo mejor ahora

\- Lo sé - me dio la razón con algo de pesar - ¿los abuelos quieren dañar a mama, cierto?

\- Hubiese preferido que no lo supieras - lo abracé dejando un beso sobre su cabello.

Nos quedamos esperando un rato más hasta que Regina llegó con una carpeta en sus manos

\- Ya está todo listo

\- Genial

Tomé los bolsos y los llevé al auto con la ayuda de Henry

\- ¿No se supone que no deberías hacer fuerzas?

-Shhhh, no hables del tema enano – le pedí entrando al auto

Me acerqué a Regina y Gold que estaban frente a la casa con las manos extendidas

-Déjame hacerlo a mí - le pedí al oído - no quiero que te pase algo por usar magia

Asintió con la cabeza tras dejarme un beso en mi mejilla, me posicioné a un lado de Gold con las manos extendidas preparándome

\- Mary y Blue creen que eres tú quien está embarazada - me dijo dando inicio al hechizo

\- Lo sé, muestras magias están unidas de alguna forma - le respondí mientras me preparaba para mi parte - creo que fue eso lo que provocó la confusión de la polilla

\- Lo sé, tú no estás embarazada - me indicó finalizando el hechizo - pero Regina por otro lado...

\- Lo sabes...

-Digamos que tiene ese brillo especial

\- Gold si sabes algo - le rogué - por favor dímelo

\- El hechizo para volver dar a luz habla del fruto del amor verdadero - me explicó - el error fue creer que Blanca y James son los únicos con esas cualidades en este pueblo

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- A menos que ocultes algo entre las piernas, señorita Swan, lo único que se me ocurre pensar es que tú y Regina estaban destinadas, de alguna manera, a tener un amor verdadero y lo suficiente poderoso como para crear un embarazo que nos devolviera al Bosque Encantado

\- ¿Y la parte de la sangre?

\- ¿En serio debo explicárselo?

- _El fruto del amor verdadero debe nacer envuelto en la sangre..._ – me repetí para mí

 _Ya entendí, asco_

Nos acercamos al auto para despedirnos de Gold y de Belle, quiénes nos aseguraron que nos mantendrían informados de cualquier cosa en el pueblo

\- ¿Puedes conducir tú? – le pedí a Regina mientras flexionaba un poco la mano con algo de dolor aun

\- Claro

Nos encaminábamos hacia la salida de la ciudad, eran cerca de las 6 de la mañana cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar: Mary Margaret

\- Es mi madre – le susurré a Regina para no despertar a Henry

\- ¿Vas a contestar?

Miré la foto que mostraba mi celular en donde aparecíamos abrazadas, sentí un nudo en mi garganta y negando con la cabeza desarmé mi celular y lo lancé por la ventana

\- Lo siento

\- Yo no – le aseguré apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro

No sabíamos aún dónde terminaríamos este viaje, pero estábamos seguras de que no nos detendríamos hasta sentirnos tranquilas con Henry y nuestro pequeño bebé.

 _ **Nuevos cambios se avecinan para esta pareja… No duden en comentar!**_


	18. Un mundo sin magia

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Aquí publicando el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron su mensaje en el capítulo anterior**_

 _ **Una vez más dar las gracias a Franchulla quien se da el trabajo de corregir mis faltas**_

18 Mundo sin magia

 **6 meses después…**

Bajé del coche pensando que hoy ya iban a ser seis meses desde que habíamos dejado a parte de nuestra familia atrás, sólo manteníamos un leve contacto con Belle por correo, intercambiando anécdotas de ambos embarazos. No había sido fácil el inicio, condujimos durante horas turnándonos, para que la otra pudiera dormir y deteniéndonos sólo para comer y usar el servicio.

Sonreí entrando en el edificio al recordar lo feliz que había estado Henry cuando pudimos explicarle finalmente lo que estaba ocurriendo

 _\- O sea, ¿es mamá quien está embarazada y no Emma?_

 _-Correcto_

 _-Pero Blue y la abuela creen que tú engañaste a mamá y quedaste embarazada_

 _-En resumidas así es_

 _Se quedó callado un par de minutos analizando toda la noticia_

 _-¿Si es niña podemos llamarla Natacha?_

 _\- ¿Natacha? - cuestionó Regina sin entender la petición_

 _-Como la viuda negra de los vengadores_

 _\- Ningún hijo mío va a tener el nombre de alguien de Marvel –le regañé_

 _-Por fin un comentario sensato de tu parte Emma_

 _\- DC, por otro lado, es otra cosa - dije ignorando a Regina_

 _-¿Diana Prince? – preguntó Henry como una opción_

 _-¿Como la chica maravilla? – pregunté para mí - podría ser_

 _-Ningún hijo mío va a llamarse como algún súper héroe - nos detuvo Regina antes que diéramos más ideas - y no Emma, Star Wars tampoco es una opción_

 _-Aburrida - soltó Henry refunfuñando_

Marqué el número 12 en el ascensor con prisa, esperando llegar pronto a casa. Lugar que habitábamos desde que llegamos a Nueva York cuando descubrí que Regina era aún más astuta de lo que pensaba  
 _-¿Te gusta? - me preguntó Regina a mi espalda mientras yo miraba por la ventana el parque de Central Park_

 _-Es hermoso_

 _-Lo sé – pasó sus manos por mi cintura - estoy cansada de vivir en ese hotel Emma._

 _-Amor, me encantaría que ya pudiéramos tener nuestro lugar, especialmente ahora que Henry parece haber retrocedido 10 años y exige dormir contigo_

 _-Quiero vivir en este departamento - me susurró pasando sus labios por mi cuello - me gusta la vista_

 _-A mí también, morena - le aseguré con un gemido - pero yo no cuento con el dinero para comprártelo._

 _-Pero yo sí - sentí sus manos colarse por mi camiseta mientras seguía besándome - sólo quiero que te guste a ti para poder comprarlo._

 _-No es justo, yo también quiero aportar – traté de imponer mi punto de vista - se supone que estamos juntas_

 _-Puedes aportar con orgasmos_

 _\- Regina..._

 _\- O cumpliendo mis antojos_

 _-¿Van a ser una tortura, no es así? – pregunté imaginado a una Regina con el vientre abultado pidiéndome comida a las 2 AM_

 _-Probablemente_

 _Traté de girarme pero apretó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura sin darme espacio a moverme_

 _-¿Y de dónde sacarías el dinero?_

 _-Por ahí..._

 _\- Regina... - solté entre regaño y gemido, ya que la sentí acariciándome sobre la ropa presionando la costura del jean en mi entrepierna_

 _-Trabajé durante 28 años de alcaldesa, tengo mis ahorros – pasó sus dientes por mi cuello amenazando con morderlo - digamos que supe invertirlo en su momento y me aseguré para tener una vida tranquila si fuese necesario_

 _-¿De cuántas vidas estamos hablando? – pregunté moviendo mi cadera contra su mano buscando aumentar la presión_

 _-Digamos que varias vidas - me contestó aflojando su agarre permitiéndome girarme para abrazarla_

 _-Si realmente quieres vivir aquí, no voy a ser yo quien te lo impida – bajé mis manos hasta su perfecto trasero - además me gusta la idea de que tengas varias habitaciones para que inauguremos_

 _-¿Inaugurar?_

 _\- Ma' habla de sexo, mamá - dijo Henry entrado en la habitación en que estábamos - sólo pido la habitación más lejana de la ustedes_

 _-Hecho - solté viendo a Regina negar con la cabeza con un ligero rubor._

Salí de mis recuerdos cuando el ascensor sonó, avisándome de la llegada a mi piso. Busqué las llaves en mi chaqueta, haciendo equilibrio con las bolsas de comida que traía, cuando vi a Henry abriendo y arrancándome las bolsas de las manos

-Tardaste demasiado

-Había mucho tráfico - me justifiqué sacándome la chaqueta para ir a la cocina

Entré siguiendo el olor a pastel recién horneado y ahí, frente a la encimera sacando las cajas de comida, la visión más hermosa que había tenido el placer de ver. Regina, con sus perfectos 8 meses en todo su esplendor, me saludaba con una sonrisa

\- Tardaste

-Lo siento - me acerqué rodeándola con mis brazos y dejé un suave beso sobre sus labios - te traje tu comida preferida

-Querrás decir la comida preferida de tu hija

-En el fondo adoras las hamburguesas, no lo niegues Mills

Me dejó un suave pellizco en mi cadera antes de tomar asiento para comer

La miré pensando en la pequeña princesa que llegaría a nuestra vida en un par de semanas, ya teníamos una de las habitaciones transformadas en un pequeño palacio de diferentes tonos y colores. Colores que hasta ese momento no sabía que existían más que como nombre de comida o plantas

 _-¿Qué tal un color Damasco? – quité la vista del televisor para ver llegar a Regina con unos papeles en la mano_

 _\- Ehhh_

 _-Podría ser salmón también_

 _-Regina yo..._

 _\- Tienes razón, son tonos muy naranja – se respondió sin respirar -¿qué te parece la combinación de lavanda y violeta?_

 _-Euuu..._

 _\- Mejor serian tonos neutros como mármol y crema_

 _-Yo creo..._

 _-Sí, son colores muy fríos, no son para estar en el cuarto de la bebé - la vi ponerse de pie - creo que me quedaré con los tonos pastel que armonicen con los muebles_

 _Me dio un beso y se fue tan deprisa como llegó_

 _-Gracias por tu opinión Emma – murmuré para mí poniendo atención a la TV nuevamente_

Sacudí mi cabeza regresando al momento que estaba viviendo como familia, los tres cenando, no niego que habíamos tenido nuestros momentos con Regina antes de llegar a este punto de paz, la convivencia fue algo que logramos a base de cabezonería, hormonas, amor y mucha comunicación. Al comienzo, cuando las hormonas del embarazo tomaron posesión de mi novia me tocó dormir en el cuarto de invitados más de alguna vez, cuando la discusión llegaba al punto en que ninguna cedía ante el problema, ambas éramos demasiado orgullosas.

\- No me siento bien, cariño - dijo despidiéndose de Henry con un beso y poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad por el peso - me voy a ir a recostar mejor

Me removí incómoda tentada en seguirla

-Ve a verla

\- Estamos cenando chico - dije- además hay que ordenar y lavar, ya sabes cómo es tu madre

-Yo lo hago - se ofreció - ve a estar con ella, ha estado inquieta toda la tarde

-Gracias Henry

Caminé hasta nuestro cuarto para encontrar a Regina recostada pasándose crema sobre su vientre en sólo ropa interior

-¿Necesitas una mano? – pregunté mientras tiraba de mi camiseta sobre mi cabeza

-¿Quieres ofrecerte de voluntaria?

Pasé mi lengua por mis labios en un gesto de hambre

-Déjame ponerme cómoda y te ayudó - le indiqué tirando de mis pantalones para quedar en ropa interior como ella

Tomé la crema para extenderla por su cuerpo partiendo por sus piernas, la sentía removerse cuando mis manos pasaron por el interior de sus muslos, rozando con la punta de mis dedos sus húmedas bragas. Se extendió sobre la cama y yo me coloque entre sus piernas siguiendo con mi tarea.

Mis manos pasaron por su vientre dejando pequeñas cosquillas

\- Henry me dijo que has estado inquieta hoy

-Tu hija cree que mi vejiga es algo para jugar

-Tu hijo no era muy diferente, sabes - le recordé dejando un beso sobre su ombligo – solía usar mis riñones como bolsa de boxeo

La incorporé un poco para sacar el sujetador y dejar a la vista sus pechos que habían crecido un par de tallas debido al embarazo

-Ven aquí – murmuré atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo.

Busqué su boca y me zambullí en su interior con un profundo beso. Su sorpresa duró unos segundos hasta que sentí sus manos tras mi nuca dando pequeños tirones de mi cabello. Tomé sus piernas y las enrede en mi cintura sintiendo la suavidad y el calor de su cuerpo. Tan solo la caricia de su lengua me volvía loca, cada uno de sus movimientos gritaban sexo bajo mi cuerpo. Sus labios son suaves y firmes y se sirvió de ellos para provocarme, para rozarme los míos con delicadeza.

Metí la mano entre las dos y tiré de la tanga hasta lograr romperla con el deseo que nos envolvía a ambas. Sentí su humedad aumentar bajo mi tacto. Soltó un gruñido mientras su cadera embestía contra la mano que la acariciaba

\- Emma...

\- Dime qué quieres, amor - le apremié mientras que con mi otra mano apretaba su pecho deseoso, dejando para el final un ligero pellizco sobre sus sensibles pezones

Gimió excitada bajo mi cuerpo apretando sus piernas en mi cintura buscando apurarme

-Dime qué quieres, Regina – mordisqueé su cuello buscando seducirla con mis palabras - ¿Quieres mis manos, mis dedos o mi lengua?

\- Emma... - gimoteó ante mis palabras

-Vamos Regina, necesito que me digas que es lo que quieres que haga

-Todo, hazlo todo

Doblé sus piernas lo suficiente para bajar mi cabeza hasta la sensible carne de su entrepierna, solté un suspiro antes de deslizar mi lengua entre los tiernos pliegues de su sexo, pasé mis manos por debajo de sus piernas para retener sus caderas y poder saborearla al ritmo que deseaba, lamiendo por encima y por alrededor de su resbaladiza abertura.

Coloqué mi boca sobre su palpitante clítoris y chupé mientras mi lengua acariciaba ese punto sensible y placentero

\- Emma, por favor...

Bajé aún más mi lengua, pasando la punta por los bordes de aquel lugar prohibido aún

-Ahhhh – jadeó tras la sensación

Volví a subir mi cara hasta darle lo que quería, mi lengua dura entrando en su escurridiza fuente de calor en embestidas lentas y deliciosas

Le hice el amor con mi lengua hasta que la escuché gritar incoherencias cuando el orgasmo la alcanzó. No quise conformarme solo con eso, así que subí mi boca hasta su clítoris buscando un segundo orgasmo que se mezclara con el anterior

-No más, Emma - me rogó jadeando - no podría con otro

Repté sobre su cuerpo alineando nuestras entradas poniendo mis brazos en el colchón para no cargar mi peso sobre ella

-¿Cómo lo quieres? - le susurré - ¿Lento, suave o fuerte?

La vi pasar su lengua sobre sus labios secos pensando en una respuesta

-Fuerte

Mostré una pequeña sonrisa mientras movía mis caderas a un ritmo incesante mientras mi lengua se introducía una y otra vez en su boca.

Seguí ese ritmo hasta que la sentí llegar al orgasmo y tras eso me deje llevar por mi propio placer con tanta fuerza que mi vista se nublo y mi cuerpo quedó suspendido entre las oleadas de mi propio orgasmo.

Me dejé caer a un lado de su cuerpo sintiendo aun el hormigueo recorrerme

-Abrázame - la sentí pedir mientras se colocaba de lado para descansar

Me coloqué detrás de ella acariciando los restos de sudor que recorrían sus hombros

-Las amo - susurre notando que Regina ya dormía.

S&Q S$Q S&Q

No sé qué hora sería cuando sentí que tocaban el timbre del departamento, me vestí como pude y fui a abrir la puerta con cautela, ya que no sabía quién podría ser, pocas personas sabían dónde vivíamos

-Buenas noches Miss Swan

\- Gold - solté con sorpresa al verlo aquí

-¿Puedo pasar?

Lo dejé pasar algo turbada por su visita, le indiqué que tomara asiento mientras le ofrecía algo de beber.

\- ¿Rumple?

\- Buenas noches Regina, espero no haber interrumpido

Regina apretó su bata sobre su vientre

-No puedes esperar que me alegre verte aquí

-Sé que no hemos tenido el mejor trato pero si hoy he venido hasta acá es para pedirles ayuda

Acaricié el brazo de Regina para que se relajara un poco invitándola a tomar asiento frente a Gold

-Después de que ustedes se fueron, tu madre tomó el control de Storybrooke, Emma

-Eso ya lo sabíamos, así que ve al grano Gold

-El pueblo se está viniendo abajo, Regina - dijo con prisa - la partida de ustedes provocó que la magia fuera menguando poco a poco

-Vivieron durante 28 años sin magia

-Así es, pero no olvides que algunas criaturas de ese pueblo son mágicas

-Sigo sin entender

-Mi hijo es un ser mágico, Emma y está muriendo porque no hay suficiente magia en el ambiente para que viva una vez que nazca

\- Gold...

-Te aseguro que si no fuera necesario, no se los pediría pero necesito que vuelvan a Storybrooke

-No - respondió Regina poniéndose de pie - no sabemos qué nos pueden hacer si volvemos

-Si regresan, tienes mi palabra que contarán con mi entera protección Regina - se puso de pie para quedar frente a ella - te lo pido de padre a madre

La vi apretar la boca para irse a nuestra habitación sin responder

-Será mejor que te retires, Gold

\- Miss Swan, tu madre está dando caza a todas las criaturas mágicas buscando una manera de volver al Bosque Encantado

-De verdad lo siento, Gold, pero no puedo obligar a Regina a volver, si nos fuimos fue por esa misma razón

-Si pudiera hacerlo, yo también lo haría, pero no puedo, el bebé no sobrevivirá

-Dame esta noche, no te prometo nada

-Entiendo, las esperaré a la entrada del pueblo mañana a las 18, si no llegan sabré su respuesta

-Buenas noches Gold

-Buenas noches Miss Swan

Volví a cerrar la puerta preparándome para lo que me esperaba en nuestro cuarto. Sorpresa fue la mía cuando encontré a Regina acostada fingiendo que dormía.

-Supongo que mañana tendremos esta conversación - me dije metiéndome con ella en la cama abrazándola por atrás.

La mañana siguiente llegó con una Regina ya levantada mirando por la ventana totalmente desnuda recibiendo los primeros rayos de sol

-Buenos días - saludé haciéndome notar

-¿Crees que debemos ir?

-Una parte de mí lo cree - me sinceré colocándome de pie para abrazarla - pero es mi parte estúpida, así que no creo que debamos hacerle mucho caso

-Me siento responsable de cierta manera

\- ¿Por qué?

-Yo los traje a este mundo, Emma - dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre - mi rabia y enojo los arrancó de sus hogares y los alejó de todo lo que conocían

-¿Quieres volver?

-Es lo correcto Emma

Suspiré para darle la razón

-Volveremos los cuatro y enfrenaremos lo que venga

-Así será – sentenció

Acaricié su espalda hasta terminar colando una de mis manos por su entrepierna y apoyando sus manos sobre el vidrio de la ventana

-Ahora me gustaría que habláramos sobre tu extraño gusto de pensar que alguien puede verte mientras te tomo por atrás... 

_**Espero que les gustara este capitulo y no duden en dejarme sus comentarios…**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	19. Un nuevo comienzo

_**Hola! Aquí publicando el último capítulo de esta historia que partió como una idea loca en mi cabeza hace algún tiempo**_

 _ **No existe manera de agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron un mensajito tras algún capítulo, así que desde ya les doy mis infinitos agradecimientos y espero que les guste este chap.**_

 _ **Ojala puedan aquellos lectores fantasmas que me siguieron desde un comienzo con algún mensaje en este final.**_

 _ **Mills, todo tuyo!**_ **19 Un nuevo comienzo**

La decisión de volver a Storybrooke fue apoyada por Henry quien notó que había más de lo que estábamos contándole en ese momento. Entre los dos preparamos todo para partir lo antes posible. Redactamos algunos emails explicando su repentina ausencia en la escuela y mi renuncia a la agencia de investigación para la que estaba trabajando en ese momento.

Una vez que montamos los bolsos en el coche, subí a buscar a Regina al departamento para ayudarla a bajar

\- ¿Crees que volveremos antes de que dé a luz?

\- Eso espero

La vi mirar el cuarto que con tanto amor había preparado para la llegada de nuestra hija, tomó un pequeño bolso donde había puesto algunas cosas necesarias por si se extendía nuestra estadía en Storybrooke

\- Todo va estar bien amor – le prometí acariciando su brazo

\- Será mejor que partamos pronto, el viaje es largo.

Llegamos al límite de la ciudad caída la noche, Gold nos esperaba en el límite para dejarnos entrar, habíamos decidido regresar a la mansión de Regina y que Belle se mudara con nosotros durante su último periodo de embarazo. Concentraríamos la seguridad en un solo lugar.

Una vez instalados y segura de que Henry y Regina ya estaban durmiendo, bajé a la cocina a encontrarme con Gold que me esperaba en la salida de la parte trasera de la casa

-¿Qué está pasando realmente Rumple?

\- Nieves piensa que eres tú la embarazada y comenzó a urdir un plan con Blue para volver al Bosque Encantado – Indicó con pesar – cree que si sabes que el pueblo está en peligro tú volverías

Cerré los ojos pensando que había caído tan estúpidamente

\- Ella no sabe que están den regreso, Emma – tomó mi brazo para alejarme aún más de la casa – tu madre no puede estar más tiempo en el poder en este pueblo, ella y Blue lo van a destruir con toda la gente en su interior

\- ¿Y qué sugieres entonces? – pregunté

Me arrepentí en ese momento haber preguntado cuando el brillo de maldad se mostró en sus ojos

Llevábamos 2 semanas en la mansión escondidas practicando con Gold mi magia a espaldas de Regina, aún no había querido decirle nada, ya que había notado que cada día estaba más cansada y había comenzado con pequeñas contracciones cada día más cercana a la fecha de parto. Belle la acompañaba cada tarde compartiendo opiniones y datos de sus respectivos embarazos dejándome a Henry y a mí entretenidos con la consola

\- Emma

Levanté la vista al notar el llamado de Regina que estaba apoyada en la mesa doblada con una mueca de dolor, me acerqué tirando todo a mi paso para apoyarla en mis brazos

\- ¿Amor, que ocurre?

\- Me duele – se quejó

Le tomé, pasando uno de mis brazos bajo sus rodillas para subirla hasta nuestro cuarto, la acosté viendo entrar a Belle y Henry

\- Quédense con ella – les pedí – yo vengo enseguida

Me despedí con un beso de Regina y baje marcando a Gold a su móvil

\- Él bebe ya viene – dije sin saludar

\- Nos vemos en el hospital

Cogí mi coche, haciéndolo arrancar hacia el hospital a pedir ayuda o a secuestrar a alguien de ser necesario para ayudarnos a traer a mi hija a este mundo. Lamentablemente no pude llegar a mi objetivo porque el coche patrulla se cruzó en mi camino haciéndome frenar de improviso casi llegando a la cafetería

Vi bajar a Ruby y a David hablando por teléfono, tenía la sospecha de quien podría ser

-¿Emma? –preguntó acercándose

\- David no tengo tiempo para hablar en este momento – grite bajándome del auto – necesito ir al hospital con urgencia

\- No está embarazada – grito Ruby llevándose las manos a la boca

Di un vistazo a mí alrededor notando que la gente del pueblo se estaba arremolinando a nuestro alrededor, buscando saber con detalle que estaba sucediendo, hora de aplicar el plan B

\- Claro que no estoy embarazada – le grité sacándome la chaqueta dejando a la vista mi clásica camiseta blanca ajustada

\- Pero Blue dijo…

\- ¿Que estaba embarazada? – le terminé con sorna – pues está muy equivocada esa mujer

\- Ella dijo que…

\- ¡Emma!

Voltee a ver a Mary Margaret acercarse hacia nosotros a través de la multitud, se le veía delgada y cansada

\- No estás embarazadas – me indicó con espanto - ¿qué te hizo esa mujer?

\- Mary, no tengo tiempo en este momento para tu parloteo – tomé mi chaqueta buscando una manera de largarme de ahí – necesito llegar al hospital y nadie va a detenerme

\- ¿Cómo es posible que te dejaras convencer, Emma? – sentí que me tomo del brazo con lágrimas en los ojos

\- ¿Convencer?

\- Cuando Blue me dijo que tenías algo con Regina no podía creerlo – dijo en un tono asqueado

\- Yo no tengo algo con Regina, Mary – sonreí al ver su cara de alivio

\- Lo sabía

-Regina es mi prometida para ser más exactos – aclaré disfrutando ver su rostro desfigurarse ante mis palabras

\- ¿Y el bebé? – Pregunté con ira y desprecio - ¿te obligo a matarlo una vez que lo descubrió?,

Abrí la boca ante el impacto de la maldad de sus pensamientos

\- No me extrañaría de ella, siempre ha sido una perra egoísta

No pude controlar mi ira ante sus palabras y cuando regresé a la realidad me vi con mi brazo extendido golpeando su cara lanzándola contra el asfalto sin tiempo a reaccionar

\- ¡Emma! – Escuché que me gritaban mientras me subía al cuerpo de Mary buscando darle un nuevo golpe - ¡detente!

Me sentí siendo tironeada hacia atrás por unas manos masculinas cuando logré asestarle un nuevo puñetazo en el hombro

\- Respire, Miss Swan

Gold se había aparecido a mi lado tratando de calmarme y evitar que cometiera una locura contra mi madre

\- Te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar así de ella, Mary – le apunté con el dedo mientras la ayudaban a colocarse de pie – Regina es la mujer que amo y madre de mis hijos y la próxima vez que te refieras así a ella no va haber nadie que me detenga

\- Vamos Miss Swan – me tiró Gold hacia el coche ignorando las miradas a nuestro alrededor – Regina te necesita

S&Q S&Q S&Q

Regresé abatida a la mansión por no haber podido conseguir la ayuda para Regina cuando sentí que tocaban la puerta con fuerza, miré a Gold para que se preparase ante un posible ataque

\- ¿Qué hace usted acá?

-Vengo a ayudar – contesto Granny como algo obvio entrando sin ser invitada

\- ¿No debería usted estar en primera fila con mi madre tratando de matar a Regina?

\- Claramente no estás embarazadas – dijo mirándome fijamente – pero apestas a manzana embarazada

\- Yo…

\- Las cosas son simple rubia - me apuntó con el dedo a la cara - ¿el bebé es tuyo?

-Si

-¿La amas?

-Con toda mi alma

\- Es suficiente para mí entonces - dio por cerrada la conversación comenzando a subir la escalera

-Nosotras no necesitamos su ayuda

\- Dime una cosa Emma, ¿cuántos bebés has traído al mundo?

\- Ehhh

\- Exacto - siguió subiendo hasta nuestro cuarto deteniéndose en la puerta - busca toallas limpias Emma, la ayuda médica no va a venir así que deberemos hacerlo a la antigua y rogar para que no tengamos problemas durante el parto.

La miré comprendiendo sus palabras, le di un pequeño abrazo en agradecimiento mientras iba a buscar lo que me había pedido.

Entré en nuestro cuarto a los minutos con lo que me pidieron, Regina ya estaba presentando los primeros dolores de las contracciones  
\- El bebé esta en posición y todo se ve en orden por el momento - dijo saliendo de entre las piernas de mi novia

Le tomé la mano a Regina para darle un beso en la palma

\- ¿Cómo estás?

-Te odio

\- Lo se morena, te prometo que pronto va a pasar

\- Me embarazaste - me gruño apretando mi mano mientras sentía pasar una contracción - tenías que hacer notar todo tu ego mágico sobre mí, ¿no es cierto?

\- Lo siento – susurré mientras trataba de quitar mi mano

-No te atrevas a quitar tu mano Swan - me dijo en tono amenazante - me voy a asegurar de que sufras tanto como yo

-¿Debo recordarte que yo pasé por lo mismo? - haciendo hincapié que ya teníamos otro hijo

\- Pero tú tuviste drogas que yo no

Cerré los ojos buscando la paciencia ante lo que se me avecinaba

\- Tienes razón, amor - dejé un beso en su cabeza y dejé que destrozara mi mano tanto como fuera necesario para ella

Habían pasado cerca de 30 minutos cuando tocaron la puerta

\- Sé que no es el mejor momento pero tenemos un problema afuera - dijo Gold asomando la cabeza

-Hablemos afuera - pedí queriendo evitar estresar más a Regina

\- No, quiero saber qué es lo que está sucediendo

\- Tu suegra y compañía vienen a atacar la mansión Regina - dijo Gold –Al parecer Blue los convenció de que puede crear un portal con tu sangre

\- Hay que detenerlos

-Y deben hacerlo pronto - intervino la abuelita - el bebé ya viene

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la mansión, noté que la mitad del pueblo venia en camino comandados por Blue, David y Mary

\- ¿Está lista Miss Swan?

Asentí con la cabeza buscando la fuerza para detener a quienes alguna vez se llamaron mi familia

Se detuvieron a unos pasos de distancia

\- No lo entiendo – inició Blue – puedo notar tu magia brillando como la de una mujer embarazada

\- Lo que tú viste fue la magia de Regina – di un paso subiendo mi voz para hacerme escuchar – es ella quien espera a mi bebé

\- ¿Y tú te lo creíste? – Soltó Mary con burla - ¿No vez que es un engaño Emma?

\- Ella no me ha engañado Mary – le aclaré – Y hoy estoy parada frente a ti perdiéndome la llegada de mi hija por tener que evitar que le hagas daño a tu propia familia

\- No lo entiendes Emma, yo solo quiero volver al Bosque Encantado – se acercó a tomar mi mano – ese lugar es tu hogar, tu lugar es ahí

\- Mi lugar es con mi mujer y mis hijos

\- Lo que va a nacer no es tu hijo, Swan – gritó una Blue perdiendo los nervios – es una aberración mágica que debe ser eliminada

\- Mary, por favor – le supliqué apelando a su cariño – es tu nieta de la que están hablando

\- _Eso_ nunca será algo nuestro Emma – intervino David acercándose

\- ¿Están dispuestos entonces a matar a alguien inocente, a mi hija, con tal de volver a tener un lugar en algún trono olvidado? – pregunté dando un paso hacia atrás mirando de reojo al resto del pueblo que esperaba una respuesta

\- Sí – contestaron ambos – nuestro pueblo nos respalda Emma

Sentí un nudo apretar mi garganta y el dolor en el pecho al ver sus reales rostros, unos que estaban dispuesto a todo por volver, sin importar si eso incluía sacrificar a su hija y nieta en el proceso

Les di la espalda hasta llegar con Gold, realicé un movimiento de cabeza aceptando el ofrecimiento que me hizo semanas atrás.

Los mire mientras extendía mi mano hacia adelante haciendo brotar mi magia al máximo, generando un circulo de luz blanca, vi a Rumple tomar una varita desde su chaqueta para apuntar al centro de mi magia creando una pared

\- Ahí tienes tu oportunidad, Nieves – grité

Vi sus ojos brillar ante el portal que se abría ante ella

\- Si te vas, olvídate de que alguna vez tuviste una hija – le advertí rogando que se arrepintiera en el último momento

\- Lo hicimos en el momento en que preferiste a Regina ante que a nosotros Emma – contestó David colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Mary

\- Curioso que siendo los mayores defensores del amor estén dispuestos a eliminar la mayor muestra de amor verdadero jamás vista – soltó Gold con sarcasmo

Sentí los murmullos recorrer el silencio que se había instaurado entre nosotros

-Sera mejor que se marchen pronto – les apresuró Gold – no podremos mantener el portal mucho tiempo

\- Muy bien, mujeres y niños primero – grito Mary acercándose a la entrada

Pero nadie se movió

\- Vamos – grito David alentando al pueblo a moverse

Vi al pueblo darle la espalda para marcharse poco a poco hasta quedar solo Mary, David, Blue y John quien había estado oculto entre las masas

\- EL pueblo ha hablado majestades – apuró Gold

Bajaron la vista al darse cuenta lo que había pasado. Su pueblo los había abandonado

\- La sangre te hace pariente, pero la lealtad te hace familia, Emma – me consoló Rumple una vez que se marcharon y cerramos el portal

Entré en la mansión sin girarme.

Llegué hasta el pasillo de nuestra habitación y vi a Henry, Belle y a Granny conversando

\- ¿Cómo está? -pregunté sin saludar

\- Está bien Emma – me aseguré Granny – ahora está descansando

Asentí nerviosa

-Nunca había escuchado a mamá maldecir tanto tu nombre

Sonreí imaginando la escena, me planté frente a la puerta, nerviosa de entrar

\- Este es tu nuevo comienzo Emma – susurró Belle acariciando mi brazo – Lo que pasó afuera debe quedar atrás y comenzar a ver a tu nueva familia

S&Q S&Q S&Q

-¿Eres hermosa lo sabías? – susurré pasando mi dedo por su pequeño perfil- eres igual a tu madre y estoy segura de que me manejaras con tu dedo pequeño

La dejé en el cuna a un lado de la cama, con cuidado, y comprobé que Regina aún durmiera

\- ¿Sabes algo? – le susurré -debes de ser el bebé con más suerte del mundo, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque tienes a la mejor mamá del mundo, una que está dispuesta a todo por ti, a entregar su vida de ser necesario. Es algo estricta, pero te aseguro que es por tu bien y yo me aseguraré de hacerte llegar tu ración de chocolate de alguna manera, después de todo eres un Swan

Acerqué una silla para poder verla más de cerca y seguir hablando con ella en secreto

\- Algún día voy a lograr que tu madre se case conmigo, no se lo voy a pedir porque hacerlo significaría que tiene opciones y yo no quiero que las tenga, así que probablemente la secuestre y me la lleve a alguna isla hasta sacarle el sí de sus labios y juntas en la arena con el sol de testigo nos casaremos.

\- Probablemente aproveche ese lugar para pasar nuestra luna de miel, porque ver a tu madre en biquini no tiene comparación, me dan ganas de quitárselo y ... - me detuve algo asustada, miré que Regina siguiera durmiendo - mejor no mencionemos que te dije eso, si no tu madre me va a matar antes de llevar a cabo mis planes.

Me quedé en silencio viéndola dormir imaginando cómo sería nuestro futuro ahora en adelante, cómo se llenarían de ruido nuestras mañanas, los caóticos almuerzos entre los cuatro y las cenas en donde nos preguntaríamos por nuestro día. Sabía que sonaba incluso aburrido para algunos, pero eso era todo lo que quería en mi vida

La vi abrir sus grandes ojos azules, la tomé antes que llorara y comencé a pasearla y en voz baja para no despertar a Regina tarareé la melodía con la que lograba calmarla cuando estaba algo inquieta durante el embarazo en las noches

 _ **Cuz you're my, you're my true love, my whole heart (Por que eres mi, tú eres mi, mi, mi verdadero amor, todo mi corazón)**_

 _ **Please don't throw that away (Por favor, no trates de apartarme)**_

 _ **Cuz I'm here for you (Estoy aquí por ti)**_

 _ **Please don't walk away (Por favor, no te marches)**_

 _ **Please tell me you'll stay, stay (Por favor dime que te quedaras)**_

Mire a la cama para asegurarme que Regina seguía durmiendo antes de continuar

 _ **I will never let you fall (Yo nunca te dejare caer)**_

 _ **I'll stand up with you forever (Voy a estar contigo para siempre)**_

 _ **I'll be there for you through it all (Estaré allí para ti entre todos)**_

 _ **Even if saving you sends me to heaven (Incluso si salvándote me envías al cielo)**_

\- ¿Así que me voy a terminar casando con un versión mejorada de Blanca Nieves? – escuché a Regina mientras se acomodaba en la cama extendiendo sus brazos para recibir a la bebé

Me sonrojé ante sus palabras

\- ¿Cuánto escuchaste? – pregunté sentándome a su lado viéndola acomodar a Mía en su pecho como algo natural en ella

\- Desde que comenzaste a confabularte con mi hija para el contrabando de chocolate en esta casa

Mostré una pequeña sonrisa esperando que mencionara lo del matrimonio

\- Me casaré contigo Emma Swan, no será necesario el secuestro

-¿De verdad?

-Quizás cuando Mía ya esté más grande y pueda quedarse un par de días sola - me aseguró llevándola hacia ella para darle el pecho - la idea de estar en una isla contigo me atrae

-A mí no me molestaría llevarla, a ella y a Henry

-¿Y cuando queramos salir? - me preguntó poniendo a Mía en su hombro para sacarle los gases

-Usaremos a Henry de canguro

-¿Y en la noche? - levantando su ceja al ver que tenía todo pensado

-Puedo ser muy silenciosa, amor

-Eres incorregible Emma Swan

\- Te amo Regina Swan -Me acerqué a ella para mirarla a los ojos y con todo mi amor le di un beso

\- Yo también pequeño cisne, a ti y a los hijos que me has dado

La vi acomodarse contra mi cuerpo hasta quedar dormida nuevamente con Mía en los brazos.

No sabía que pasaría ahora, pero por ahora congelaria este momento para siempre en mi vida

 **Fin**

 **Snif, aun no puedo creer que se terminara….**

 **Aunque muchos pidieron la muerte de varios personajes, creo que el exilio y perder a la gente que uno ama es más doloroso que la muerte…**

 **Próximo viernes el epilogo!**

 **Espero que les gustara y no duden visitar mi nueva historia**

 **Saludos desde Chile!**


	20. Epilogo

_**Ahora si!**_

 _ **Ultimo capitulo… espero que les guste de verdad**_

 _ **Muchas gracias de verdad a todas las personas que me acompañaron leyendo la historia y dejando un mensaje**_

 _ **Agradecimientos en especial a Franchulla que se dio el tiempo de revisar los capítulos**_

 **Epilogo**

 **Tres años después**

-Y así fue, como la valiente Emma Swan salvo a la reina Regina de las terribles garras de Dragón maléfico

-¿Y vivieron felices por siempre? - pregunto Mía con sus grandes ojos verdes

-Así es, junto al Príncipe Henry y la reina Regina vivieron felices en su Castillo

-¿Y la princesa Mía?

-Pues un día las reinas sintieron que el amor que se tenían era tan grande, que debían de tener a alguien más para compartirlo - le susurre acariciando sus morenos cabellos - así que la reina le suplico durante meses a la valiente Emma que le escribieran juntas a la cigüeña para que les trajera una princesa

-¿Y ahí llegue yo?

\- Así es - me levanté para terminar de arroparla - hora de dormir pequeña

Deje un beso en sus cabellos dando una pequeña palmada en mi pierna para llamar a nuestra última adquisición en la familia

-Quedas a cargo pequeño, ladra cualquier cosa - deje una caricia en su cabeza mientras se acomodada a los pies de la cama - buenas noches _Yoda_

Cerré la puerta con cuidado para dirigirme hasta mi habitación con mi mujer desde hacía ya 2 meses

\- Alto ahí Swan

Detuve mi caminar y subí mis manos en señal de rendición

-Lo q sea que se me acuse me declaro inocente - solté con gracia

-Date la vuelta

Me giré aun con las manos arriba para mirar a Regina que traía en sus brazos una frazada y una almohada

-Te voy a matar Emma

-¿Ahora que hice?

\- ¿Recuerdas las clases de control de magia que tuvimos?

-Si…

-¿Y las has aplicado?

-Ehhh…

\- Porque me encantaría saber porque tengo un atraso de dos meses desde que me atacaste en la cocina

-No recuerdo que te quejaras esa vez

\- ¿Sólo eso escuchaste? - pregunto mirándome fijamente - te dejo esto para que duermas en el sofá mientras haces la conexión

Giré a verla marcharse mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por mi cara al entender sus palabras

-¡Regina! - grité mientras corría hacia la habitación

-Lo hiciste a propósito rubia tonta - me gritó tomándome de mis hombros para no perder el equilibrio tras mi abrazo.

Sonreí tomando su cara para poder besarla

-Te amo Regina Mills- Swan - volví a besarla - a ti y a todas las _situaciones_ que quieras darme

-Aun así vas a dormir en el sillón Swan

Hice un puchero ante sus palabras

-No me saques el labio Emma - me regaño con gracia pasando un dedo por mi labio

Le di una suave mordida

-Está bien - subió sus manos ante mi súplica silenciosa - pero a partir de mañana comienzas con tus clases nuevamente

-¡Sí!

-No cantes victoria aun Swan - soltó mientras esquivaba mis besos – me voy a asegurar que lo que salga de mi vientre sea el último

Reí ante sus amenazas mientras la empujaba hacia la cama para ir sacando su ropa, sabía que no existía mujer más feliz que ella con niños dando vueltas por nuestra casa y la amaba por eso.

Yo solo quería tener mi pequeño equipo de _Quidditch_

 **Fin**

 _ **Espero que les gustara y les invito a leer el resto de mis historias**_

 _ **Mills, como siempre todo tuyo!  
**_


End file.
